A New Future
by Hacker-Attacker6111993
Summary: Shepard had saved the galaxy, but the universe wasn't done with her. When she went into the beam, she was pulled into a new reality. A reality with the undead plaguing the world and a little girl with a cursed past trying to survive. Can Shepard protect her and survive this new hell on Earth? Can she make it back to Garrus to explore the future they and so many others fought for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own either Mass Effect or the Walking Dead games. Telltale and Bioware( or EA) do.**

 **This story is dedicated to the author of " Second Chances" who gave me inspiration to write this story.**

 **AN: I suggest you watch the Walking Dead game season 2 story trailer before reading this story. It's also a badass trailer for the franchise. Also watch the femshep mass effect 3 movie trailer. I also suggest you play both game series or at least know the story.**

 **Just so you know, the Female Shepard in this story is the original femshep from ME3**

 **Author Note (4/25/17): By the way, I finished Mass Effect: Andromeda and I learned the true name of Garrus Vakarian's father. Instead of what I put up in chapter 17 and any other chapters he is mentioned, put Castis in it's place. Sorry I couldn't actually edit it since it ran out of time.**

A New Future Ch. 1

AN:Feedback is valued and appreciated.

Shepard knew that this was the the only way. She looked over to the pillar highlighted by red. She saw a flash of white and when she opened her eyes, she saw the ghost of Anderson firing at the pillar. If she chose to destroy the Reapers, while they would be destroyed, so would EDI and the Geth. She couldn't do that to Joker. He was happy and so was EDI. If she did destroy them, Shepard wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She looked over to the twin levers lit by blue and another flash came. When she recovered, she saw the ghost of the Illusive Man, holding the pillars. Bolts of energy tore away at his flesh as he screamed in pain. If she chose to control the Reapers, she was not certain about what would happen, but she knew that would mean Legion's sacrifice would be in vain. Hell, she was fighting the Illusive Man to keep him from trying to do that. Another thing she doubted was if it would be really her or if it would be a copy with no trace of her except for her intentions.

Either one wouldn't be the result they were fighting for. They were fighting for peace and "Synthesis", as the Catalyst had called it, offered just that. Peace between organics and synthetics. That was the best option. Wasn't it? Unfortunately, that meant death for herself. That was the one thing that she was afraid of. She didn't know if it would lead to heaven or if it lead anywhere. Then again, if she didn't that would mean complete annilation for the galaxy. So, with all the bravery she could muster, she started to walk to the beam.

She thought of her adventures. Eden Prime, Saren, Sovereign, recruiting her original crew, Virmire, Noveria, Illos. She then remembered meeting Garrus while going to the council. Then at the med clinic while he was trying to save Dr. Michel. At the time, she thought of him as a turian James Bond. As she grew to know him, she viewed him as a man who was tired of doing things that let the bad guy get ahead. She talked to him about it and he grew to realize what she was saying.

Then she thought about when she was "killed", brought back by Cerberus, recruited her second team, and defeated the Collectors. When she saw Garrus on Omega, she knew she had someone she could trust. When she convinced Garrus to let Sidonis go, she knew he had changed. After that, she found Garrus charming under his tough, sarcastic armor. She convinced him to the idea, even though he was shy and awkward about it. In the end, she knew he meant every word he said.

Then she thought of her more recent encounters. Reuniting with so many. Ashley, Joker, EDI, Wrex, Tali, Grunt, Jack, Zaheed, Kasumi, Liara, & Garrus.

The ones she found. Javik and James.

The sacrifices. Mordin, Legion, Thane, and Anderson.

"This is it" she whispered.

But before running to the beam, she remembers "Come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you."

If she did this, she would hurt the ones she loved, Garrus the most. Could she really leave him? Then she knew that while they would be hurt, they would move on. She hoped he would move on. She could not come back. " _Sorry Garrus. I'm not following orders. I love you_." Just before she jumped into the beam, and she remembered when she heard him say back in her memory

"Shepard...I love you too".

Then she jumped into the green pillar of light. She felt herself disappearing, but it wasn't painful. It felt like all her worries, fears, and all the things that made her afraid evaporate. She felt like she was going to sleep. She then saw memories flashing before her eyes. Ashley's drunken experience, Mordin singing, watching the sunset on Rannoch with Tali, Grunt's encounter with the police, meeting Jack's varren, Eezo, Zaheed boobytrapping her apartment with Garrus, sitting and learning about Thane, sparring with James, Wrex's tuxedo, Joker's robot imitation, Miranda talking with her sister, and Garrus dragging her on to the dance floor.

Then it went black. Or at least it was supposed to.

Shepard fell onto a moss covered floor. She struggled to stand up due to her wound while she tried to figure out where she was. All she saw was trees, trees, and more trees. She heard moaning. It was not a couple making out in the woods. She had gone past Ashley's and James's rooms enough to know that. It sounded angrier. Then it hit her. Husks!

She reached for her pistol, but when she learned it wasn't there, she remembered she had dropped it before going into the beam. Then she heard a young kid screaming. She willed her body to go as fast as it could, and when she turned around a tree, she saw a husk pinning a small girl with a baseball cap to the ground. The girl had mocha skin, golden eyes, with a red shirt and jeans. Her hat was white and blue with a blue cursive D on a white background. She ran as fast as she could and tore the corpse off her. Just before the husk was about to bite her, an arrow went straight through it's head.

Jane then saw a young adult with an orange shirt and jeans with a machete on his back and an elderly man with army fatigues and a crossbow sprinting towards her and the girl and she watched as they started to take down as many as they could before the older one shouted to the one in orange "I'm out. Grab them and let's go" The younger man grabbed the girl and shouted at me to follow them.

She did the only thing she could do. She ran as fast as she could. As she did, she had one thought in her head. _What. The. Fuck?!_

 **Well, that's the beginning of a good story. I'm not proud to say I was disappointed by Bioware when they released Mass Effect 3. It did not expand on exploration, they waited until the fans started bitchin about it to start DLC's, that they even had to do DLC's at all (I hate it because I couldn't get Xbox Live. Crappy internet.) They should've added all that from the get go instead of saying "Oh we're sorry for giving you this piece of crap. Here we'll help by putting all these expensive DLCs instead of just giving them to you as an apology." Hey, Bioware! Making a remaster isn't a way to make easy money! Charging for DLC's is! It was also way too short for my liking. ME2 was better. Better story, better crew, better exploration, better everything except for enemies, combat, weapons. I was severely disappointed when they did the 3rd one. They rushed it into production. If they had just taken all the DLC's and actually put it in the game, they would've gotten a lot better feedback. Wondering what Andromeda is going to be like and hope they make a Mass Effect Trilogy Remastered. I would love them forever if they did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Look, I have a couple of ideas but I need you guy's help. There will be a couple characters returning from both universes, but those will be surprises. All I can tell you is that Jane will NOT be in this story! This is the idea I need help with.**

 **1\. Should I have Shepard be pregnant?**

 **Anyway, for what you've all been waiting for! As usual, I don't own either of these franchises or its characters unfortunately.**

A New Future Ch.2

2 Years Ago

Lee's POV

Lee had been bitten trying to protect Clementine. He hadn't let it slow him down. He'd gone through a sea of the walking dead, but he hadn't been alone. He lost a lot of friends. Kenny the most recent and terrible. He hoped that wherever everyone was now, they were in a better place. They deserved that much after all the shit they went through. Especially because of that stranger. Lee had been given the pleasure of killing him. Lee looked at Clementine. She'd just taken out the walker blocking her exit.

She looked at him and shakily said "I did it. I got him."

He looked over to her, smiled, and said "You can take of yourself. See?"

She frowned and said "No. Not all the time."

He nodded his head and replied "Yeah, you can. You'll be okay."

She grabbed the gun and keys from the walker's corpse and turned to Lee with the gun in her hand. As she kneeled down to his level, he said "Hey. You're strong Clem. You, you can do anything."

She shook her head and said "But... I'm little."

Lee shook his head and said "Doesn't mean nothing. You're gonna see bad stuff, but it's okay."

Clementine, crying, said "My parents. It's so horrible!"

Lee groaned and said "I can't imagine sweet pea."

She continued "And now, you? Please! Please don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker."

With roughness, he said "There's only one thing you can do. You know that."

She replied "I don't know if I can."

He thought about it before saying "You have to shoot me honey."

She looked at him, terrified, and cried "Lee, no!"

He nodded and said "It's okay. It's okay. The first days in Macon, when we met, do you remember?"

As she nodded, he continued "When we had gone to rescue that boy, Glenn, we met a girl. She'd been bitten too. All she had wanted was not to come back as a walker."

Interrupting, Clementine whimpered "Lee?"

Lee continued "And I remember how hard it was to do that, but I'm glad I did."

"Find Omid and Christa. They're outside of town, waiting for us. Go to the train. They'll take good care of you." She nodded her head and waited for his next sentence.

He looked at her straight in the eye and said "And Clem, keep that hair short."

She nodded and said "I will. I'll cut it myself."

Lee smiled and said "Great, good and also, never be afraid."

Then he looked her in the eye. With tears in his eyes, he said "I'll miss you."

Clementine, with her voice quivering, said "Me too."

She put her hand in his and he squeezed it with as much strength as he could. She got up and pointed the gun at Lee. He looked in her eyes and said "Goodbye, Clem."

She nodded and he closed his eyes. She closed her eyes, hands shaking with tears coming out of her eyes. She opened them for one last second and pulled the trigger. With that, one of her only friends left her.

Present Day

Clementine's POV:

Clementine couldn't believe what's she's been through. Everyone who gets close to her dies. Her parents, the babysitter, Doug, Mark, Larry, Duck, Katja, Carley, Chuck, Ben, Omid, Christa, Kenny, and Lee. Why did Lee, of all people, have to leave her? She knew she was too young to have done anything, but she couldn't help but think that some of those deaths were on her hands.

She left the gun that the girl in the bathroom used to kill Omid, Kenny gave his life trying to find her, and Lee got bit when Clementine left to find her parents. She was also the one that released the bullet that ended his suffering. The only one she wished she could've killed was the insane stranger who tried to use her to replace what he lost, but Lee had beat her to it. He'd choked the stranger to death.

There were some who survived. Vernon, Lilly, and Molly. All three left before it got messy. Vernon took the boat with his fellow cancer patients, Lilly stole the RV, and Molly left after they escaped Crawford. She was glad they made it out, but she had hoped to see Molly again. She liked Molly. She was nice, teasing, and she had helped them out a lot.

This world had taken everything from her, and she knew it would never give anything back. There was some good memories. When she met Lee, how he actually listened to her opinion on group decisions, when he pushed her on the swing on the dairy farm, how he was merciful to those who threatened the group, but only to a certain point. Her best memories with Lee is when he praised her. When he taught her how to shoot a gun was also one of her favorites. Not because he did it, but because he did what he thought was best for her.

She didn't think her life could get any worse. Oh wait, she's about to be eaten alive by a bunch of walkers. Guess it can. She struggled to get up, but the fight with the dog had put her in a defenseless state. She started to walk as fast as she could, but in the end, it wasn't enough. A walker tackled her to the ground and was getting really close to her face.

She was just about to give up when out of nowhere, a fiery redheaded woman came out of nowhere and dragged the walker off of Clementine. She was wearing some black charred armor which had some lines of red along her arms. She seemed to be a few bites away from being 6 feet under. The walker rushed to bite the woman when an arrow went through its head. Then, 2 men ran towards us and the older man in army fatigues told the younger one to grab Clementine and follow him.

The orange-shirted one lifted her up bridal style and yelled at Clementine's savior to follow them. When we were clear of the walkers, they slowed to a walk. They introduced themselves to us as Luke and Pete.

"I'm Clementine" she replied, but the stranger just observed from a distance.

Unfortunately, while Luke was talking about where his group was staying at, he saw the dog bite and confused it as a walkers bite. Clementine tried to convince them while the stranger looked like she trying to sort out the information.

In the end, it was decided they would figure it out with Carlos, a doctor who had experience with this type of thing. While Luke and Pete led the way, the stranger and Clementine held back.

Clementine looked at her and shyly asked "Who are you?" She just looked at the little girl curiously and responded by saying "Commander Shepard, but you can call me Jane." Clementine smiled with new confidence and said "Hi Jane, I'm Clementine." Jane smiled at her and said "Well, it's my pleasure to meet you Clementine." After that, they eventually got up a hill, which gave us a view of where we were going.

There was a medium sized cabin surrounded by trees. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and it looked as if someone was cooking dinner. Considering the hell that she went through for two years, Clementine thought it looked like a little slice of heaven. Then again, so did the dairy farm and that place was a nightmare. She would have to be careful.

Then Clementine felt tired. The dog bite, it seems, was finally taking its toll.

Pete asked "Clementine, can you make it?"

She just said with a yawn "I'm Ok."

Luke looked relieved and said "Good, because I'm not carrying you anymore."

"Don't worry abou-." was all Clementine said before she started to pass out.

"Aw shit" was what Clementine heard from Luke as she started to fall. As she lost consciousness, Clementine saw Luke running towards her. Just before she hit the ground, warm and strong arms caught her into an embrace and then it went black.

 **So, there's chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Also I won't be doing the part where they're stuck in the shack, cause it's not my favorite part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is the third chapter in this story. Now, as I said last chapter, I won't be doing the shed scene because it's kind of boring. So I'm skipping to when they're inside the house, Clem talking to Luke and Nick. On a less serious note, who's watched suicide squad? What'd you guys think?**

 **I don't own Walking Dead or Mass Effect.**

Jane's POV:

Carlos was able to stitch up Jane's injuries pretty well. "You can clean yourself up in the bathroom upstairs." he said grumpily.

After Jane got all the blood off herself, she was about to put on her bloody undersuit when Pete showed up with a black hoodie and camo pants, with a pair of boots in his arms.

She smiled and said "Thank you Pete. That's very kind of you." He smiled back, nodded his head, and then walked to his room.

Jane turned around and looked at her tattered armor and looked to see if there anything salvageable. She took the dogtags and her arm bracers. She'd been thinking in the shower about what had happened to her. Why do the husks look like that? They're supposed to be blueish gray with wires. These ones look like they're rotting and look slightly human. She did know something. She was leaving this hellhole and she was taking Clementine with her. No child should have to go through this. She already had one kid's death on her conscience and she won't have another one.

Jane walked down to talk to her when she saw Rebecca. She has this bitchy, ice queen attitude that rivals Miranda's.

She walked into the kitchen with Luke as he said "Hey, you hungry?"

Clementine looked towards us and gave Jane a small smile. Jane walked over and sat next to Clementine while Luke sat across from them and gave Clementine the bowl. Clementine then indulged in the pleasures of eating safely.

Luke then broke the awkward silence. "That's gonna leave one hell of a scar."

Clementine glanced at it and replied "Better than losing it."

Luke snorted and said "Yeah. Scars, they're way cooler than stumps."

As soon as he said that, Clementine got this distant look in her eyes and looked down at the table.

Shepard noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

Clementine just said "Nothing. I just remember a friend who lost his arm."

Luke then asked them "How long have you two known each other?" Jane said they hadn't known each other before that morning.

The door opened and a depressed looking Nick came in. He walked over to Shepard and Clementine and sat down on the table.

He then said to Clementine "Look, I'm sorry for what happened out there. I went totally agro out there, and that was not cool. Can you forgive me, Clementine?"

Clementine looked up at him and said "I forgive you, Nick."

Luke then started to tell us about the time when they brought someone who was bitten into the cabin. When they had turned, Nick's mom had been right there, and she died.

Clementine looked at him mournfully and said "Bad things have happened to everyone. I understand."

Nick smiled and walked towards the door.

Before he left, Jane said "I'm sorry for your loss."

Nick looked back and whispered "Thanks Shepard."

A few minutes after Nick left, Luke asked "So, where are the two from?"

Jane just said "I was a Commander in the Navy. I had a met a lot of people I called friends. There was this war and I lost a lot of them. An assassin who I knew as Thane died saving us. A doctor I knew sacrificed himself to right a wrong he had done. Someone we called Legion sacrificed himself to save his people. A brave man named Anderson died helping me. He was one of **the** bravest men I ever knew. My father died when I was younger. When I enlisted, Anderson took me under his wing. He was like a father to me."

Luke then looked at Clementine and said "What about you? Where are your parents? I mean if you don't mind me asking. I mean, you're just so young. To think that you were out there alone."

Clementine looked at him and said "They died."

Luke got this sad look in his eyes and said "That's tough. My folks are dead too."

Clementine got that distant look again as she said "My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter. We went to Savannah to find them, but they were already dead. This man found me and took care of me. We met up with a group of survivors and we all tried to make it, but it didn't work. His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive. He's the reason I keep my hair short."

Luke then asked "So, what happened to him?"

Clementine then said "I killed him. He got bitten protecting me and I had to kill him before he turned. I had to."

Jane then got up and gave Clementine the hug she was silently asking for. "It's okay, Clementine. No one blames you."

Clementine looked up at her with tears in her eyes and smiled up at Jane "Thank you Jane."

Jane then smiled and let Clementine eat her dinner.

A few minutes later, Clementine was laying next to Jane with a protective arm around her, going into a blissful sleep.

The Next Day

The next morning, Pete had taken Nick and Clementine fishing. Then they heard gunshots in the direction of the river.

Jane felt her biotics rise in anger and protectiveness and got up to grab a gun. Luke and her rushed to the door with their guns when Alvin asked if he could join them.

Jane immediately shook her head and said "No Alvin. You have your family to think about. Luke and I will search for them."

Rebecca looked at her with gratefulness in her eyes.

With that, Luke and Jane set off to find the trio before it was too late.

There's one thing you needed to know about Jane Shepard. If you were her ally, she would help you. If you were her friend, she would die for you. But if you were a threat... then God help you.

 **Next time on The Walking Dead:**

 _Run!_

 _Someone's outside._

 _Did he say his name?_

 _We know damn well who it was!_

 _Just calm down!_

 _I thought you were dead._

 **So what do you guys think? I did use that line from Halo: Fall of Reach. It sounded totally badass in that. Please tell me what you think. You guys also haven't commented on the story ideas. Please get back to me soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be one of the smallest chapters. In between episodes, in Walking Dead view, I'm going to go into Garrus's view and his experience. Also as you probably know, even though I say it's someone's POV, it's going to be like 3rd person. Next chapter is going to begin Episode 2. That's going to be one of the longest ones because I'll be going at least halfway. Now onto Garrus! Hi-ho Silver! Away! As always I don't own TWD or ME.**

Garrus POV

Empty. There's one word to describe the galaxy Garrus, the broken turian, lived in. He was broken because the love of his life, Commander Jane Shepard was dead.

He still thought of that moment when she left him.

"No matter what happens here, I love you. I always will."she had said.

Then he whispered back, full of happiness, "Shepard, I love you too." He'd never said those words before and he never would again.

He remembered when he saw that green light. It was the same color in her eyes. He remembered when she suggested "relieving stress." Huh. Now that he thought about it, relieving that stress went a long way. When he saw her on Menae, it felt like his sun had finally emerged to fight away the darkness. Then before it vanished, the darkness consumed her.

Garrus came out of his thoughts and looked at himself. Waves of emerald green went across his body. That was his only reminder of her. That she wasn't a dream. A dream with tendencies to get you shot at and get hit with a missle to the face.

Garrus heard a knock on the cabin door. He'd taken refuge in Shepard's cabin. Just to feel the memories flow. He looked toward her desk and saw all those miniature models of ships. She had once said that it was her personal mission to try and collect them all.

"Come in Joker." Garrus whispered.

The door opened and the limping clown pilot entered the room.

"Garrus, everybody's ready." the normally sarcastic pilot said.

Garrus got off the bed and joined him at the door. Before he left, he looked back into the cabin. He saw the first time he went into that room. He saw Shepard and himself leaning against each other before the Collector base.

Joker noticed this and said "It's hard to believe she may be gone for good this time."

Garrus just hummed in response.

They went down to the crew deck. When they got off the elevator, the rest of the squad was waiting. Ashley put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, then Tali walked up to him and handed him a plate for the Memorial Wall. Tali kneaded her hands, like she did whenever she got nervous or shy. "We felt you should be the one to do it. She was closest to you."

He took the the plate and carresed the name it held. Commander Shepard.

The rest of the crew stood behind him. He looked at that name and walked up to the wall.

Jame's POV

James remembered Shepard, the woman who changed him. He used to blame her for the deaths on Fehl Prime. As he got to know her though, he saw it wasn't anyone's fault except for the Collectors. He couldn't have known she was going to do what she did. She didn't know that the colony was being attacked. Lola had given him a reason to fight.

Samantha POV:

Traynor remembered when she first met the commander. When she had been formal, Shepard said it was okay to be a loosen up. It didn't matter to her. Traynor had been an admirer for the commander ever since she heard about how she and her crew had saved the Citadel. She had originally intended on pursuing the Commander into a relationship, but when she saw her and Garrus, she gave up. While she never got to know her intimately, she got to know the Commander as a friend.

Javik POV:

The Commander had been one of the bravest of the primitives he had met. She never gave up, even when the odds were far from their favor. She had talked to him, shown him kindness, given him his resolve. The Commander had shown spirit and courage beyond what he thought possible. She had stepped up to the Reapers and spat in their faces. Then shot it. Javik had watched this human. Even when it didn't seem possible, she did it. She negotiated peace between the Krogan and Turians, then the Quarians and Geth. The Commander had earned her title. She had gained his trust, and won his respect.

Liara POV:

Shepard had been one of Liara's only true friends. She had admired the human from afar. Shepard was the prime example of what humanity could achieve. Shepard had done many things for her crew and Liara owed her a debt she could never repay.

Tali POV:

Shepard had been one of the first humans not to greet Tali with disgust. Shepard had been a true friend to her. She had been interested in her people, her culture. Then she helped Tali with her trial. She'd been there to comfort Tali when she saw her father. She helped the Quarians win back the home world. The only thing she hated Shepard for was for leaving them. She'd become more than Tali's friend. She had become her family.

Ashley POV:

Ashley felt two things in her heart. Sorrow and regret. Sorrow because her friend and commanding officer was gone and regret because of how many times she'd doubted Shepard. She should've realized that Shepard had trusted her and Ashley had torn that trust in two on Horizon and then again on the Citadel. Shepard hadn't given up though. She worked to bring that trust back together and she did. Shepard had been Ashley's friend and she would never forget her.

Joker's POV:

Joker had known Shepard the longest, second only to Anderson. Joker had been through everything with her. When he had been under her command when she chased down Sovereign, he had thought she was crazy. But when she "died", he realized she was just doing her everyday life. When they fought the Collectors, even crazier. Then the Reapers, maybe he should've checked her into a mental hospital.

EDI's POV:

EDI had never met a human like Shepard before. She had always beaten the odds, whether in combat or in her normal life. She helped everyone who ever served with her. She boosted morale and made sure everyone was OK before moving on. When she helped Joker and her be together, she gave EDI hope, something she had not experienced before. EDI knew two things. That they would never forget the ones who fought to give them this vast new future, and she would remember Shepard. Because of her, she was alive and she was not alone.

Garrus POV:

Garrus thought about what Shepard would do. He closed his eyes and he saw something. He saw Jane on a couch with a little girl with a baseball cap on. Jane looked at peace. They were sleeping soundly and then Jane whispered his name in her sleep. He pondered what this could mean? Was she alive?! Was she waiting for him? He knew one way to find out. He opened his eyes and smiled hopefully.

He turned to Joker and said "Joker. Get the Normandy ready. We need to get back to Earth."

Joker just asked "Why?"

Garrus sighed annoyed "I'm not doing this without being sure that we can't get her back."

Joker smiled as he saw the hope in Garrus's eyes and went up to the cockpit with EDI.

Garrus looked down at the plate and said "Hang on, Shepard. You're not getting away from me that easily."

He then went back to Shepard's cabin and started to look over her files and reports until he found the one that he was looking for. She had files of every mission she ever went on. He found the one that contained the conversation with Vigil. While he'd been there, he had long since forgotten the contents of that conversation.

As he read the file, he found what he was looking for.

 **Actually it was one of the longest. So what do you guys think? Next chapter will be posted later on today, MAYBE. Also, only one person has given me their opinion, and I need at least 10 PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's another chapter. This will probably be your favorite for now. Now, I still need opinions on stuff. I need to know if I should add a song. Thank you by the way, for your support. It has inspired me greatly and it is appreciated. I'm also not good at writing Sarah's dialogue. I'm only going to be to do the important ones or the less annoying ones. Now onto the show.**

 **As always, I don't own either franchises.**

A New Future Ch.5

Clementine's POV:

Pete and Clementine had been stuck in the cigarette truck for a few hours now. The walkers had cornered them and now they couldn't get out. Pete had been bitten by a walker at the river and he'd been getting worse all night. Clementine looked over to his sleeping form and walked over to him. He'd been coughing a lot, a sign of his closeness to death. She was just about to poke him when he jumped up and started coughing his lungs out.

Clementine kneeled in front of him and asked "Are you Ok?"

Pete just looked at her and laughed roughly."No offence Clementine, but when someone is about to become a walking garbage bag, don't ask if they're ok." he whispered.

Clementine just shrugged and said "Sorry, it's just something I do."

Pete then looked at the door and said "You have to get of here. If you don't, you might not make it." Clementine knew he was talking about when he would turn. He would be gone and all that would be left would be a monster.

She looked at Pete and said "You're coming with me."

Pete grunted and said "For what? So I can die over there instead of here?"

Clementine replied "So you can say goodbye to Nick."

That seemed to put life into Pete as he got up and said "Well, we better get moving."

Clementine nodded, grabbed her backpack, and stood beside him.

"Let's go, but be quiet and slow. I'm not in top shape right now and I can't move very fast. Look, if you have no other choice, run. Run and don't look back." Pete said gruffly. She looked at him and nodded.

Pete smiled painfully and said "Well, as my daddy used to say, we're burning daylight. Let's get going."

He opened the door and looked out. The walkers were scattered now and made a path clear into the woods. Clementine stepped down carefully and helped Pete down. As they were just about to start walking, Pete tripped and fell to the ground. The walkers heard and started to group around them.

Pete got up and yelled at Clementine and shouted "Go, get out of here! Find my nephew!"

Clementine replied "Come on! We have to go!" as she tried to pull him with her, but he shook her off and said "Just go!"

Saddened, Clementine turned and sprinted into the woods. She bobbed and weaved out of the walkers reaches, ran, and didn't look back when she heard Pete trying to fight them off.

Time Skip:

Clementine saw the house and ran inside. Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos were waiting when she barged in.

Rebecca immediately walked over to her and asked "Where are they? Where's Nick and Pete? Where's Luke and Jane?"

Clementine broke down crying and said "Pete's dead. We got attacked by walkers and he got bit. Nick ran off when he got cornered."

Rebecca looked horrified by the time she finished.

Carlos got up and and grabbed the rest of the guns. He turned to Clementine and said "Clementine, we're going looking for them. Keep Sarah busy and don't let her outside. Don't let anyone in unless it's us. We'll be back in a few hours."

She wiped away her tears and nodded. Carlos then went to the door and went out with Rebecca and Alvin.

Clementine went upstairs and as she opened the door to Sarah's room, a flash went off. Sarah stood there with a camera in her hands, pointing it at Clementine. Sarah then took a picture of herself. They talked while Clementine took it upon herself to teach Sarah how to defend against threats. Sarah then saw someone outside the window.

She looked and said to Clementine "Hey, Luke's back." She then ran downstairs to greet him.

Clementine looked for herself and saw someone. She couldn't get a good view and she went downstairs to find Sarah hiding behind a wall near the door.

Sarah then whispered to Clementine "That's not Luke. Clem, I think I know him." Clementine told her to stay quiet as she went to the door. She was about to lock it when the man opened it. He was about 6 feet tall. He had a deep voice and carried a sort of authority around him. He had black hair, a bushy mustache, and a leather jacket with a white fur trim.

"Hello. May I come in?" Clementine just frowned and began to close the door when his foot stepped into the gap.

He looked at her suspiciously and said "Much obliged." He started wandering the house and asking her questions. "I'm from a group a couple miles away. A few members left us & frankly, I'm worried. The people I'm looking for are a Spanish doctor, a little girl about your age, a black man, a pretty pregnant lady, two adults who look like they're brothers, and an elderly fellow with army clothes. Seen them around?"

Clementine just scoffed at him and said " Why? Are they dangerous?"

The man just chuckled and said "No, but they're very important to my group. I just want to see them safe." He walked into the kitchen and Clementine followed.

He looked at the sink and said "That's an aweful lot of plates there uh ... What'd you say your name was?"

She just said " I didn't."

He saw the knife she was looking at, grabbed it, and for a second, it seemed he might use it on her, but he just asked "Where does this go?"

She pointed to the drawer where she got her spoon a couple nights ago and watched as he put it away. "Are you alone in this house?"

Clementine just muttered "Other than the occasional rat, only me and my dad."

He laughed dryly and as he was walking to the front door, he heard a door creak as Sarah went upstairs.

He looked at Clementine and asked "What was that?"

Clementine started to panic, but she didn't show it. She replied dumbly "As I said, there's rats every once in a while."

The man pushed past her, grabbed his gun from his hips, and marched upstairs. He went into Nick's room and looked around. Clementine followed him into the room and saw Sarah under the bed.

As he looked in the room, he saw something on the floor. He picked it up, asked "Who's this?", and... held up the picture that Sarah took of herself.

Clementine was panicking a lot inside, but she just said "She might've been one of the people who lived here."

The man knelt down and put his mouth to her ear. "Do you have any idea who these people are? Why are you protecting them?" he asked.

She whispered back "I'm not protecting anybody. If it was up to me, you would be the one who needed protecting. This world does stuff to people. Who knows what it's done to me?"

The man just looked at her and laughed. He then walked down the stairs. As he did, Clementine asked "Wait, who are you?."

The man just looked at her and said "You have a nice day now."

Time Skip:

An hour later, the group came back. Everyone was there, except Pete. Clementine opened the door and saw Jane.

When she saw Clementine, Shepard jogged over to her and asked "Are you alright, Clementine?" Clementine nodded then went over to Carlos to tell him about the man. "Carlos, someone was here."

His eyes widened and Rebecca immediately rounded on her. "We told you not to let anyone in." Clementine felt her anger rise inside her.

"I tried to lock the door, but he barged in. Then when I tried to close it, he put his foot there. I didn't open the door, he did." she snapped.

Sarah told them it was true and then said he saw a picture of her. Carlos yelled "A picture? What were you doing taking pictures?"

Clementine was about to take the blame when Jane said "Calm down Carlos. She didn't know, whoever it was, would come and see the picture. It's not her fault."

Carlos closed his eyes to calm himself. "You're right. I'm sorry, Sarah, but we need to be careful." he reasoned.

Sarah nodded and Carlos got up to ask "Clementine, what did he look like? What was he wearing? Is there anything you can tell us?"

Clementine then tried to remember. "He wore a leather jacket with a white collar?" she suggested.

Rebecca, voice filled with worry, asked "Did he tell you his name?", then Alvin said "We know damn well who it was."

Carlos sighed and said "His name is William Carver. He's ruthless and calculating. He controls his camp and will not hesitate to kill you and us. If he thinks you were suspicious, he'll come back. He leaves nothing to chance."

They then decided to leave. They were heading to the mountains when Clementine saw a familiar sight. The red cigarette truck. They started looking for Pete when Clementine saw a trail of blood. When she reached the end of it, she saw the body of Pete with a bullet in his brain. She started crying and then she felt the familiar arms of Jane wrap around her. Nick looked at his uncles body and tried to hold back his tears.

As they started on the road again after saying goodbye to Pete, Nick came up from behind and asked Clementine "What happened?"

Clementine thought for a minute before answering "He got bitten at the river. He saved my life. He told me to look after you and the group."

Nick then drifted towards the back of the group. Luke turned to her and said "I'm worried about him. Help me keep an eye on him?"

At her nod, he then said they should head up into the mountains. It would take three days. Rebecca was horrified of the idea, but they had no choice. They had to if they wanted to escape Carver.

Time Skip:

Shepard's POV:

They'd been on the road for days, and it gets really boring when all your hearing is complaining from several people. Then as they got over the hill, they saw a ski lodge. Clementine and Luke decided to scout it out. She and Nick were heading over a few minutes later to check why it was taking so long. When they got to the bridge, Jane saw Luke and Clementine talking to a man in a hoodie. Nick saw this and he started running over. When the man saw them, he aimed his rifle at Nick. Jane looked over to Clementine and Luke when she saw them waving their arms. Understanding what they were saying, she pulled down Nick's gun.

As Luke and Clementine explained the situation, Nick apologized to the man, who introduced himself as Matthew, who just said it was fine since he didn't end up with a bullet hole in him. Matthew went inside the cabin to get his supplies, but as soon as he got out, husks showed up. Matthew yelled at us to follow him and without question, we ran after him.

Time Skip:

Clementine's POV

It was near sunset when they finally made it up to the ski lodge. Matthew went to look for something and Clementine and Luke leaned on the railing. He suggested going on one of the lift poles and she snorted "What am I, a monkey?"

Luke looked at her uncomfortably before saying "You said it, not me."

Clementine started climbing, but when she got halfway up, she slipped. Luke got ready to catch her, but she found her footing. She looked down at Luke and saw him with his arms up.

She yelled down to him "You look ridiculous!" He looked at her, lowered his arms, and said "Just climb the damn ladder."

She started climbing again and when she got to the top, she looked through the binoculars. She looked at the bridge and saw something she knew was bad. Two lights were at the bridge before going back into the forest.

She was about to tell Luke when she heard an commotion. She looked over and saw her group fighting with another one. Once she got down the ladder, she swiftly ran over to the group. Shepard tried to hold her back protectively, but she pushed through.

She heard an Indian woman say "Who are you? Are you trying to rob us?"

Rebecca immediately snapped "Excuse me lady! Do I look like a fucking theif?!"

Alvin tried to defuse the situation "Calm down! Put the gun down man!"

A familiar voice shouted "Fuck that!"

Luke then tried to ease them off, but by then Clementine had already pushed through. When she did, she saw someone she never thought she'd see again. Someone who was supposed to be dead. The man saw her and looked at her as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Kenny!" she exclaimed.

He was almost the same. He had that same cap, the same light in his eyes, he had his mustache, but now he had a beard to match it.

Luke looked over to her and asked "Wait, you know this guy?"

"Clementine?" Kenny whispered, like he was afraid that she would disappear.

She ran up to him and embraced him with all her strength, and felt his arms return it. "I thought you were dead." she whispered.

 **Whoo! Longest chapter! The next one I'll probably post tomorrow, but i don't know. Plz tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry guys.** **I don't know when I'm going to update next. May be a couple weeks. So I'm going to do this as best as I can. Also I don't think I should add Bonnie. I really want a different story so, in the next chapter , someone's going to be taking Bonnie's place, but she will be in this story. Also I'm changing Sarah's personality. I hate her death.**

 **The show must go on. As always I don't anything blah blah blah. LOL**

New Future Ch.6

Clementines POV:

As Clementine hugged Kenny, she whispered "I thought you were dead."

He whispered back "I know. I'm so sorry Clem."

As he pulled back, the man in the red sweater, who Clementine had pegged "teacher", said "I'll take that as a yes."

Kenny put his hand on her shoulder and asked "These people with you?"

Clementine nodded and watched as he said "Come on inside. We got plenty of room for you all."

The man in the red sweater said "Great. I just started dinner." Carlos looked nervous before asking "You're sure you won't mind?"

The "teacher" waved him off and said "Of course not. We've got plenty."

She then followed Kenny inside and Shepard walked up beside her. Kenny looked at Jane curiously before they went inside. When they got inside, the man in the red sweater, Walter, started lecturing them about the lodge.

In her mind, she thought _"Called it."_

Kenny was obviously thinking the same thing as he raised his hand and made a yapping motion with his hand behind Walter. Clementine started giggling which got Walter's attention.

"What's so funny?"he asked.

Kenny turned around chuckling and said "Nothing, Walt."

Just then the rest of the group walked in. Sarah looked in a corner and said "Dad, look! They have a Christmas tree!"

Carlos quieted her down before Kenny asked "Clem, are they cool?"

Nick took that as an insult, but before he could say anything, Clementine said "They're cool."

Kenny looked at her before setting his rifle on the bench. Luke followed his lead, then the rest. Kenny and Clementine then went over to the fireplace to sit down. Clementine looked at the fire and felt safe and at home. He looked at Clementine and smiled.

She said "Christa said you were dead."

Kenny laughed and said "I am. This is all a dream!"

At this, Clementine shot him a scornful look which made Kenny laugh and say "Sorry, bad joke. Ya know, when I saw you, I half expected Lee to walk up next to you. You guys were like 2 peas in a pod."

At this, Clementine looked down at the ground and when Kenny saw this and immediately said "Aw man, I'm sorry Clem, it's just hard not to think about him. After he helped me with Duck, I owe him a debt I could never repay. Man, he was one hell of a guy."

Clementine looked up with a small smile and nodded.

Kenny looked at her and asked "What happened after Savannah?"

Clementine looked down and said "Everything went wrong. It always does. A few months after Savannah, Omid got shot by a girl. Christa lost their baby, after that on top of Omid's death, she just... cut herself off from her emotions. Then a few days ago, she got ambushed by another group. I distracted them and she ran off. I don't know what happened next."

Kenny looked down and said "I can't believe it. I was hoping that they were right about the country. That they'd be okay."

After that conversation, the Indian woman came over to talk to them. "So this is little Clementine."

Kenny smiled and said "Clementine, this is my girl ,Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?"

Sarita chuckled, hit his shoulder, and said "Ever the charmer."

Kenny got up to talk to Matthew and once he was out of range, Sarita leaned in close to Clementine and whispered "Clementine, does Kenny seem different than when you last saw him?"

Clementine whispered back "He seems happier, really. I mean, when I last saw him, he'd gone over the deep end after his wife and son died. He was drinking and throwing fits of anger. He seems what he might've been before all this."

Sarita smiled, then they heard Shepard "Clementine, can I talk to you for a second?"

Clementine said "Sure Jane!" She walked over to Shepard and they both went upstairs.

Shepard's POV:

Jane and Clementine went into a room and once they were inside, Jane turned around and said "Now Clementine, I'm going to do something that might seem strange, but I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Clementine sighed and asked "What is it, Jane?"

Shepard closed her eyes and reached out with her biotics and started lifting Clementine off the ground.

Clementine realized what was happening and said "What's happening?"

Jane smiled and started setting Clementine down on the ground.

She started calming Clementine down and said "It's just something I can do."

Clementine grew excited and asked "How'd you do that?"

Shepard smiled and said "I was expecting you to be freaked out and trying to run away."

Clementine laughed and she asked "What else can you do?"

Shepard sighed and said "Not a lot that wouldn't level this house."

At this, Clementine bristled. Then Shepard said "I only use it in emergencies."

Just then, Walter called Clementine down to talk. Shepard laughs and says "Time to go to school Clem. I'll tell you more later."

Clementine sighed and said "Yeah, yeah."

Clementines POV:

Clementine went down the stairs and found Walter in the kitchen. "Hey Clementine. Would you do me the honor of having the first bite of dinner?"

She looked into the pot and asked "What is it?"

He smiled and said "I call it my Creme de la Walter stew. It's peaches and beans."

He picked up the peaches can and showed to Clementine. There was a little girl with pigtails on it.

He looked at it and her and said "Uncanny resemblance, huh?"

At that, she just gave a sour look. Chuckling, he said "Now you look like one of my students."

He smiled and said "Well Clementine, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you help Sarita and Sarah with the tree?"

As she walked over, she saw Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos upstairs. Seeing as Sarah and Sarita were almost done, she just went upstairs.

Carlos saw her and said "Clementine. We need to talk to you. About Kenny. We need to be sure if he is trustworthy."

Clementine sighed and asked "What do you want to know?"

Carlos replied "Anything."

Clementine started talking "I met him at the beginning of the apocalypse. At first, he struck me as a guy who wants what's best for the one he cared about, like his family. Lee and him got into fights because of the things Kenny did, but Kenny always did it to keep people safe, even though he couldn't see the consequences. Eventually, when it all went bad, he took it hard and tried to cope. When two of the others showed up without him, I asked what happened. They said that he went down into a store full of walkers to save one of them. He got cornered and everyone thought he'd died. But a lot has changed since then and I don't know what happened after all this time."

Carlos took his hand from his mouth and said "Thank you for your honesty Clementine."

Just then, Jane called Carlos down to talk to him.

Shepard's POV:

Carlos came down and I said "Carlos, I think we have to talk about Sarah."

Carlos seemed to turn from nervous to very serious. "Carlos, she needs to grow up."

Carlos snarled "You don't know what she needs."

Jane ran her hand through her hair and said "Carlos, in this world, you can't protect her. Eventually, either you're going to die protecting her or she's going to die because she is too naive to survive. In this world, you have to know that the only reason you're going to survive is because you're going to fight."

Just before Carlos started arguing, Clementine came down and interrupted "She's right, Carlos. Sarah won't make it if she doesn't know what the world's like. I'm going to tell you something a friend once told my other friend Lee. You got to consider her as a living person. That's it. You ain't a girl, you ain't a boy, you ain't little, you're not strong, you're not smart, you're alive. That's it. You're either living or you're not. Whether you like it or not, you're not always going to be around to protect her. You're gonna be gone and she's either going to be right behind you or she's going to be alive."

Carlos took this in and sadly agreed. "I'll talk to her."

Clementine's POV:

Walter called "Dinner's ready."

As the groups went to separate tables, Luke waved Clementine and Shepard over just as Kenny called "Over here, Clem!"

Clementine hesitated before going over to Kenny's group. At this, Luke got this sad look on his face and Kenny started talking as he gestured to Jane "So Clem, who's this?"

Jane looked uncomfortable before saying "I'm Commander Shepard. I used to work in the Navy."

Kenny nodded and said "That's funny. When this all started, we met a woman who worked in the Air Force. Her name was Lilly and she was a bitch. She left us eventually and she took our RV."

Clementine remembered Lilly. She only did that because she was afraid. Afraid she'd die alone and no one would care. Clementine interrupted him "Only after she killed Carley, Kenny. She was trying protect us all. Ben was stealing the supplies, not to mention Carley was taunting her. In her view, she'd just tried to protect the group and we were about to throw her out into that world or kill her. She was scared. Besides, Lee got the train working."

Kenny nodded in agreement and said "Good point, Clem, but at least Lee tried to help both of us. Anyway, Clem, I heard that Alvin guy talking about someone chasing them."

Matthew spoke up "Yeah, earlier today, she asked if I worked for or heard of a man named Carver. That's either who they're looking for or who they're running from."

Sarita looked at Clementine and said "Well, you can stay however long you like, Clementine."

Kenny looked at her and said, raising his voice "She's staying for good."

Sarita looked down and said "It's her choice, Kenny."

Before Kenny could argue, Clementine said "I'm just so sick of running and I missed you Kenny."

Kenny smiled and said "This is like a dream. I'm just so happy!"

Then Sarita, Walter, and Matthew got up to talk to the others while Luke, Nick, and Sarah came over to talk to them. Sarah sat on Clementine's right, Luke on Kenny's left, and Nick sat down next to Shepard.

Sarah turned to Clementine and said "Thanks for talking to my dad."

Clementine whispered to her "Remember, you can't freeze up. You've got to learn how to let it flow."

Sarah nodded. Kenny looked at Luke and said "How's the beans?"

Luke just said "Oh, they're great. Thanks for the dinner."

Kenny then said "Peaches and beans. Good on the way in, not so good on the way out."

He started laughing at his own joke, while Sarah looked at him weirdly. Then Luke said "It's a nice place you here. You gonna stay here for the winter?"

Kenny replied "Actually, we're thinking of moving on up North. Ever hear of a place called Wellington?"

Clementine nodded and said "Christa and I were heading there."

Kenny smiled and said "It's supposed to be a settlement where we can be safe. Where anyone can be safe."

Luke asked "How far?"

Kenny said "I reckon near Michigan."

They started to argue until Clementine yelled "Back off, Luke! Kenny doesn't deserve you and Nick nagging on him."

Luke shook his head and said "Whatever. We're not staying, we're leaving tomorrow."

Kenny jerked his head up and motioned to Clementine and said "She's staying!"

Luke looked at Clem confused and Sarah looked betrayed before Clementine said "Just stop!"

Kenny looked down at the table before saying "Pass the beans, Duck."

Clementine gasped and as Kenny realized what he said, he just looked at her and then looked down. Luke looked confused as he said "Duck? Who's Duck?"

Clementine sighed and replied "Duck was his son."

Luke got this understanding in his eyes and looked down guiltily.

Walter came over and said "Uh, Clementine, can you come outside for a moment?"

As they were walking outside, Walter sighed and said "I'm sorry about that Clementine. I know how it feels to be trapped between two "clicks", I guess you could call it."

Clementine looked down and said "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I feel like I want to stay with Luke and the others, but I also want to with you, Kenny, and your group."

Walter nodded in understanding and said "I know what you mean, Clementine. More than you know. Luke and the others have been with you and you forged friendships, but then there's Kenny. An old friend who you thought you lost, but you found him again. Can I tell you something?"

At Clementine's nod, he said "People think the world's over, but let me tell you a secret. It's not. People are more political now than they ever were before. In the end, we can't change the world. All we can do is empathize and use our heads. We need to have faith and believe in a better tomorrow."

As Clementine thought about what he said, she said "That's very nice, Walter."

Before Walter could reply, Kenny came out of nowhere and said "Hey guys. What are talking about?"

Walter thought before saying "Oh, politics."

Kenny asked "What the fuck?"

Walter explained "Well, you, being from Florida Kenny. I would thought you would know all about politics."

Kenny replied "The only good thing that comes out of the apocalypse is that we don't have to deal with that shit anymore."

As they rounded the corner, they saw someone peeping. Kenny raised his rifle and said "Hands up!"

She turned around and Clementine thought _"Is this Reunion Day or something?"_

Kenny said with a hint of anger in his voice "What the fuck?!"

The woman was Lilly!

 **Big twist huh! Did you see that coming? Hah! I told you people were coming back! Anyway, good bye guys for now. I'll be back, I promise! Oh and according to Walking Dead, all people from Florida says what comes to mind and love politics. I'm a Floridian and I don't do either.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, **I'm back! Now what did you guys think about Lilly?! Now this is going to be a not-so-reinforced chapter. Not really a fan of this part.**

 **As** _,_ **always I don't own TWD or ME. Onto the show.**

A New Future Ch.8

Clementine's POV:

Lilly just looked at us as if we were ghosts. Then she fainted. Kenny walked over to her and poked her with his rifle. As he did, she groaned and he said "I thought she was made of tougher stuff."

Clementine nodded and remembered the last time she had seen the unstable woman. Lee had let her take the RV because he knew she would not last long out there by herself.

Kenny and Walter picked her up and brought her inside.

Carlos saw her and shouted "Where did you find her?!"

Kenny said "We found her outside. She was peering and when she saw Clem and me, she fainted."

Luke and Nick laughed while Alvin said "Why would she faint?"

Clementine answered this time "She's part of our old group. Remember, Alvin? I told you about her."

Alvin looked at her curiously and asked "That's your Lilly?"

She nodded and asked Carlos "How do you know her?"

He looked down at her and said "We met her in the Carver's camp. She started out rebellious as the rest of us, but quickly died down and became one of Carver's most trusted, um, officers I guess you could say. She had once torn out Rebecca's hair for not working quick enough."

Rebecca snorted and said "Never forgave the bitch."

Kenny looked at them and said "She's got to have an angle. The Lilly I knew was the most stubborn woman I've ever met. No one can break her."

Walter piped in "Well, let's put her on the couch until she wakes up."

Kenny and him dropped on the couch near the fire and Clementine volunteered to watch her.

Occasionally, Lilly would whimper and figet. Then all of a sudden, she started saying Lee's name. At this, Clementine covered her ears to keep the memories from taking over. Lee had taken Lilly's side in things most of the time because, unlike Kenny, she thought of the group, but after her dad died, she just got scared. Lee had said that when people are scared, it could make them angry.

With Ben stealing the supplies, Carly pressuring her, and Kenny questioning her, Clementine figured she had just... snapped. After a few minutes, Clementine saw a flicker of movement. Her eyes darted towards Lilly and watched as the woman opened and rubbed her eyes and as her eyes focused, they landed on Clementine.

Clementine smiled and said "Hey Lilly. It's been a long time."

Lilly jumped back and said "Clementine? How is this possible? Where are the others? I saw Kenny, but where's Lee?"

Clementine lowered her gaze and said in monotone "He's gone. Kenny and I are all that's left. I just got here a few hours ago."

Lilly stopped her rambling and said with sorrow in her eyes "Clementine, you and Kenny have to go. Carver's coming. He's going to bring you back to his camp. Just take your group and go!"

Clementine asked "How'd he catch you?"

Lilly looked at her boots and said "It was a year after I took the RV. I'd been on the road for a few weeks, salvaging what I could, from where I could, whenever I could. Until I came up to this building. I thought it was empty, but a group was in there. I'd tried to figure what Lee would do. I executed my plan and it went perfectly. Until a can of soup fell and gave me away. Carver shot me in the leg. I spent a month fighting off infection and trying to get away from his hunting parties. Until he caught me. I spent weeks on a bed because of how deep the infection was and because of two broken bones. I spent months hating him and myself. Myself because of how stupid I was. Then I did what Lee would do. Act like a good dog and wait for the right chance to put a blade in his leg. What about you? What happened? Tell me everything."

Clementine then began the same sad tale that she told Kenny, although she started from the moment Lilly left.

Shepard's POV

Shepard had been upstairs in the bathroom. She hadn't been feeling good and she dreaded what it could mean. She looked around the medicine cabinet before rushing to the toilet and vomiting. She looked over in the medicine cabinet, found a few pills, but saw something. She reached in and pulled out a small box. It said "Pregnancy Tests."

She looked up in the mirror and said "You cannot be serious."

She thought "What am I doing?" and read the instructions.

As she did, Shepard looked at the box and said "Oh God. Am I really considering this? Not that it's horrible, but it shouldn't be possible. Garrus and me are completely different species!"

Then again, that never stopped Asari.

As she read the instructions, she thought "What century am I in? What kind of test is this?" As she finished, Jane paced back and forth, thinking of what could happen. She noticed the time had finished, she raced to the sink and picked the stick up.

She had one thought going on through her head as she saw the lines. _"Oh shit."_

Clementine's POV

Lilly took in all of Clementine's story and she was nearing the end. "Then I saw my parents. They were walkers. Lee fainted and I dragged him inside a jewelry store. When he woke up, he told me he was bit. We tried to get to another exit, but he fell as he got weaker. I tried to get him on his feet, but he was already too weak. After an attack by a walker who was a security guard, which I took care of, he told me I could take care of myself. He told me to kill him. He didn't want to become a walker like his brother. He told me about a woman he met when him and Carley went to find Glenn. Then he told me to keep that hair short."

Lilly smiled at that and Clementine said "Shooting Lee was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Lilly nodded. Then they heard something.

They ran outside and saw the wind was making the turbine go faster and was making a loud humming noise.

Kenny and the others came out and he said "That thing's a fucking dinner bell! We have to shut it down."

When they left to get the weapons, Jane came down in a rush and ran towards it, and as Clementine was looking, her arm grew a red transparent blade, which she shoved right into the control panel, completely destroying it.

Clementine looked at her with awe. As the others came out, walkers came to spoil the moment. Carlos had Sarah stay near the lodge with a pistol, telling only to fire in self-defense or if someone needed help. Sarita and him then went to Shepard to cover her.

Shepard's POV:

Shepard grabbed the pistol Carlos gave her and unloaded it into the husks. When she ran out of rounds, she knew she was going to use her biotics. She raised her fist when her right arm guard opened and dropped a Paladin! She then remembered Garrus had insisted at the beginning of the war to give her emergency weapons. She smiled and said " Oh, this is going to be fun." She picked up the gun and started picking off the husks one by one. She smiled as she felt the familiar kickback of her personal weapon.

She saw Clementine get cornered by a group of husks. Rage filled her and she used a Biotic Charge to get close to Clem, but this one was different. Instead of purple energy, crimson red enveloped her. As she went by the husks, bolts of red hit several husks and they started burning. The one she hit didn't get knocked back, it was absorbed. When she got to Clementine, who's eyes were filled with terror, she turned towards the remaining husks and let loose all her energy into a Shockwave. It was purple, but instead of hitting all of the husks, it went into one. Shepard watched as the husk started vibrating and let loose a blood colored shockwave which took care of the ones around it.

She kneeled down to Clementine and said "Run to the lodge, Clem! I'm going to try to find Kenny and Luke! We have to get out of here!

Clementine's POV:

Clementine couldn't believe what she just saw. Jane had told her she could do things, but some of it was downright scary! She ran to Sarah and stopped as she saw Nick struggling with a walker. She raised her pistol and was about to shoot when a shot rang out and the walkers head exploded. She turned and saw Sarah with her gun raised looking rather proud of herself.

Clementine watched as Walter and Carlos were almost getting overrun. Just then a walker came from behind and tackled Clementine. It was about to bite her when Matthew grabbed it. He wrestled to keep it away him and as he was about to shove it off, bullets rang out from the woods and started taking down the walkers. Clementine watched in horror as Matthew was blown to pieces.

He collapsed and said "Clementine, run!"

She watched the light leave his eyes and she couldn't watch. Then, Clementine felt someone pick her up and start running. Lilly sprinted to the cabin with Clementine in her arms.

When they got inside, they watched with Rebecca, Alvin, and Sarah as the culprits of Matthew's death came forward. There was a couple of guys meant for back up, a young adult who seemed like someone who would beat his kids if they looked at him wrong, a redheaded woman who seemed like she was uncomfortable with what was happening, and Carver, the man she met back in the cabin.

They watched as Carver punched Carlos in the gut. When Sarah saw that, she ran out to protect her dad. Carver saw where she came from and moved the group in there under guard. Clementine followed the others stealthily up the stairs. Carver made the ones he captured into a kneeling position.

He called "Lilly! I know you're here. Good job leading me to these people, but you've gone and betrayed me! Now you have to go back into the yard! Now, Rebecca! I know you're here! I bet you have that girl with you too! Come out and no one will be harmed! Our child should be raised in complete safety."

Alvin raised his head at this and Rebecca bowed her head in shame. Carver waited as they hid upstairs.

Then he walked over to Carlos, grabbed his hands, and started breaking each finger, sometimes one or two knuckles. Alvin couldn't watch.

He tried to reason with Rebecca "Come on Bec. He's going to kill Carlos."

Rebecca shook her head and said "No. Bill isn't that stupid. Carlos is one of the only doctors."

Clementine shook her head and said "Carver doesn't care. He only wants you Rebecca. He'll kill us all just to get to you. We have to go down there."

Rebecca looked resentful before getting up and shouting "Bill! Stop!"

Shepard's POV:

Shepard had heard the gunfire and hid in the woods to find out what was going on. She saw the group get dragged in. She considered using a Stasis Field to immobilize them, but when she tried, it didn't work. She used what was left of her Omni-Tool to find out why and saw that most of her implants were fried or shut down. Without them, she couldn't use her biotics as much as she had in the past. It depended on how much energy she had and she felt exhausted. She saw a shadow head for one of the ski lift cars and she got low and followed it.

When she got there, she found Kenny with his rifle.

"Kenny."she whispered.

He looked to her and waved her over. He said to her quietly "They got the group in some sort of hostage-looking crap. They killed Matthew. Shot him to ribbons."

They watched as Carver broke Carlos's fingers. Kenny was about to shoot the bastard when Jane pulled his gun down.

She reasoned "No. If you miss or if you do hit him, he and the others might shoot the group."

Then Clementine and the others came down the stairs.

Carver walked up to Lilly and slapped her hard enough to leave a mark. Then he forced them in the same position as the others. Just then, a shot rang out and hit one of the backups. Jane looked at Kenny and saw he had taken the shot. Before she could say anything, Carver looked at Walter. Walter saw him glaring at him before Carver grabbed him and shoved him to the ground in front of the window.

Walter saw a picture of him and Matthew, raised his head and said "Go to hell you son of a-", but Carver interrupted by shooting him in the head.

Carver got behind a beam and said "That was for our man. Now either come out and surrender or I start shooting some more people."

Kenny then moved over to an ice rink to get a better shot. Jane followed him and watched as he took aim. Unfortunately, when he fired, the wind picked up and made his bullet hit a vase. Carver then walked over to Alvin and used him as a human shield.

Rebecca begged him to stop, but Carver just whispered to Alvin "Let's play a game. It's from one of my favorite movies. The game's called "Is There A God?"

Jane then watched as Clementine got up and sprinted to stop Carver. Before she could, he turned around and hit her with his pistol. He got this look in his eyes and grabbed her. He put the pistol flush to her head and waited.

Jane whispered "We have to," but Kenny was already walking up to the lodge with his hands up.

She followed his lead and together they went into the lodge. The redhead and high-school dropout went up to them and handcuffed them.

Carver smiled and said "Get them up. We're going home."

One by one the group was put on their feet and forced to follow him. Clementine was the last. She got up with Jane and walked with the tyrant into an uncertain road.

 **The End...**

Naw I'm fucking with you!

 **Next time on the Walking Dead**

 _Hello Shepard._

 _This is a chance for them to renter our circle. As long as everyone works their hardest, we can forgive and forget. These are our family and they will work hard to reenter the fold._

 _There's a storm coming Clementine._

 _I'm nothing like you!_

 _Hey Gramps!_

 **So that's episode 2! Wow! What do you guys think? Feedback is appreciated. Plz review! I won't know what's wrong if you don't review! Just want to know how smart you guys are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What did you guys think of chapter 7? This is going to be another Mass Effect chapter. Also no reviews makes me feel unwanted. Plz review.**

A New Future Ch.8

Garrus's POV:

Joker had reported a Mass Relay after a few hours of searching. According to the Galaxy Map, they had come out of FTL at the edge of an isolated region of space. There wasn't even supposed to be a Mass Relay there!

Garrus was still reviewing files when Joker said on the intercom "Garrus! Earth is five minutes away."

Garrus looked up at the intercom and yelled "Bullshit, Joker! Nothing takes five minutes! Go faster!"

He then got off the couch, out of the cabin, and into the elevator. Waiting for him inside was Ashley. She put her hand on his shoulder and said "Garrus, don't get your hopes up too high. If she is gone... I'm afraid of what would happen to you. You might never recover."

Before Garrus knew what he was doing, he'd pushed her into the wall with a snarl.

He whispered "Don't you dare say that! She's alive! I feel it. She deserves more from you! She had risked her life for yours more times than I can count! I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to find her, alive or dead! Then we're going to live this new future she risked her life for! What are you gonna do, Ash?"

Ashley was scared now. She knew from training that a grieving or angry turian is next to exploding with their emotions. They were like the hurricanes on Earth. You never know when it'll change.

Then she steeled herself and said "I'm going to help. That's the least I can do after all she's done for us."

Garrus hummed, nodded his head, and said "Good."

Ashley thought of something as he pulled back and laughed. Garrus looked at her confused and asked "What's so funny?"

She looked at him and said smiling "Garrus, you know the worst part of dating the commander? You've got to meet her mom!"

At this, Garrus paled. He thought in his head "Oh crap!"

Time Skip

They had made it to Earth. As Garrus looked from inside the cockpit, he saw what was left of the Citadel. What was shocking to him, is that the Reapers were helping rebuild!

Joker said to him "Garrus, we got a landing zone in London. Want me to set her down?"

Garrus nodded and said "Yeah, but if she's not there, we're going up there." He pointed to the Citadel.

Joker shook his head and said "No, Garrus. Teams already went up there. All they found was the Illusive Man with a round in his head and Anderson."

Garrus raised his head at that and asked "Is Anderson dead?"

Joker shrugged and said "The Extranet is down. We're back to using the old Internet and we have to recalibrate everything! Anyway, we're going to be landing soon anyway so we'll find out one way or another."

A few minutes later, they landed on Earth. They were met by Major Coats. He laughed and said "You made it! Come with me. Someone needs to see you."

Garrus, Joker, EDI, Tali, James, and Ashley followed him and got into a Mako. Garrus asked "What's it been like down here? Any problems?"

Coats chuckled and said "Hard not to find problems. The blast wiped out most of our tech. This is one of five Makos still working. Then we have the Reapers spooking the hell out of everyone. Then we have the volunteer parties."

Joker laughed and said "Volunteer parties?!"

Coats sighed and said "The civilians that were either here as survivors or volunteers have been throwing celebrations ever since the end of the war. They're causing power shortages and we need that power for medical reasons and transportation."

Garrus cut him off and asked "Who's in command in in this sector?"

Coats smiled and said "Same one as ever. While I'm the one in acting command, Admiral Anderson is in command. We found him on the Citadel. Barely alive. Wounded severely. We haven't found Shepard yet, but we know she was up there. Due to camera footage, we've triangulated where the blast came from. It was the point where the Crucible docked into the Presidium."

Garrus lifted his head and asked "Where on the Presidium?"

Coats shrugged and said "We looked into it and it wasn't there. It was as if came out of nowhere."

Garrus sighed and said "Take us to the Admiral."

Coats nodded and pounded on the metal, a signal to the driver to go faster. A few minutes later, they got out of the Mako in front of Big Ben, which was the new FOB. They followed Major Coats into the hospital wing and walked through the scores of wounded soldiers still recovering. Then they saw the familiar faces. Wrex was waiting for them alongside Samara, Jack, Grunt, Miranda, Jacob, Zaheed, and Kasumi.

Wrex walked up to Garrus and said "Garrus. Good thing you made it. Anderson said he needed to talk to you specifically."

Garrus nodded and went in the Extreme Care wing. Eventually, after walking through scores of badly wounded soldiers, he found the bruised and bandaged admiral.

Garrus sat down next to him and said "Wrex said you had something to say to me." Anderson groaned and sat up.

He grimace and said "Jane is still alive. After the Normandy and you left, she got to the beam. I followed her. We got to the control panel for the Crucible, but the Illusive Man was there. He tried to stop us, but Shepard convinced him to stop. He shot himself in the head. After that, I went unconscious, but I was awake for one more second and I didn't believe what I saw. A platform came up from below her and lifted her too far for me to see. Then I woke up here."

Garrus gently took the mans hand and said smiling "Thank you."

Before he got up to leave, Anderson said "Before you leave, an alliance ship landed after being severely damaged. The ship was under the command of Rear Admiral Anna Shepard. Good luck boy."

By the end of the sentence, he was laughing. Garrus sighed, annoyed, and said "Shut up." He then walked out of room.

He then went to talk with the others.

Miranda saw him and asked "What he'd tell you?"

Garrus said "I need to ask someone a few questions."

They heard a noise outside and then a hologram flickered. It showed a transparent child unlike any they've ever seen before.

It said "I am The Catalyst. I calculated that you would want to speak to me Garrus Vakarian of Palaven."

Garrus blanched and said "You're a kid?"

The hologram frowned and said "This topic is irrelevant."

Garrus asked "Is Shepard alive?"

The hologram cocked its head and said "Yes. This was not foreseen. It seems despite all she's done, the universe is not done with her. We believed she would die. This was not a desired outcome. We've been calculating how it could've happened. We've concluded her biotic energy and her own come together with the Crucible's energy could've created something. All that energy allowed for a rupture in space and time. A singularity, or a black hole as you would call it, formed as her energy dispersed, but it only lived for a short time. Commander Jane Shepard went through that rupture and disappeared."

Garrus nodded and asked "Is there any way to get her back."

The child nodded and said "There is a chance."

A woman's voice came from Garrus and asked "How much of a chance?"

Garrus turned around and saw an older woman with dull red hair, which may have been scarlet earlier in her life.

The woman spotted him and said "Garrus Vakarian. My daughter has told me quite a bit about you. My name is Anna Shepard. Once we find my daughter and bring her back, you and I are gonna talk."

Garrus looked at her and wondered if some of Jane's ruthlessness had been passed down from either her father or her mother. For once, he almost didn't want to find Jane.

 **So what do you guys think? I'll be back next weekend. Plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will be relatively short. I will be introducing some more characters in this chapter, but mainly this is a situation setter chapter.**

 **I do not own these two franchises. Bioware, EA Gaming and Telltale do.**

A New Future Ch.9

Clementine's POV:

Clementine was waiting for Sarah. While she did, she saw a butterfly. As she reached for it, it flew off. When she and Sarah went back, Clementine saw Carver on a radio.

He caught her staring at it and said "Didn't anyone teach you manners. Staring is rude."

Clementine scowled at him and said "Shooting someone is rude. Especially when they didn't do anything to deserve it."

Carver laughed and said "Not if it's for the greater good."

Clementine just shook her head and said "You know, one day you'll die in a hell of your own making."

Troy, Carver's second in command, grabbed her and forced her into the back of the truck where the others were.

Jane looked at her and asked with violet in her eyes "They didn't hurt you, did they? I'll kill them if they did."

Kenny spoke up at the same time asking her the same thing and shouting at them.

Then they shut the door.

Kenny said "We gotta do something. Clem, look for anything sharp."

She nodded, but Lilly said "Don't bother. Even if we do get out, they'll have a firing lane outside that door. After I betrayed him, Carver won't take any chances."

Kenny looked at her and shouted "Who asked you?! You're nothing more than a coward and a murderer."

Lilly got up and shouted back "You have no room to call me that! My dad was alive and you just put a brick down on his head. At least Lee had the guts to try and help him!"

Kenny got madder and said "You have no right saying his name! After all he did for you and you still left him like garbage! The only thing you ever got right was that Ben was the one who sold us out!"

Lilly looked surprised, but before she said anything, Shepard piped in "Arguing is not gonna help. We're all in the same boat. Lilly's right, Kenny. After what happened, no way is he going to take any chances. We'll find a way out, as long as it doesn't include mass suicide."

Kenny nodded and said "I guess that makes sense. Damn Shepard, you're like fucking Dr. Phil! Speaking of today, what was that you did?!"

The group looked at him in confusion and he said "You all didn't see what she did?! I was working my way over to Clem after the walkers attacked. She got cornered and when I was running over, Shepard here did something really weird. She turned into some red pillar of energy and hit some of them. Then she set off what felt like an earthquake!"

Sarita looked at him worried and Rebecca scoffed " You sure you didn't take a couple drinks?"

Kenny shouted at her "I know what I saw! I want to know what she did!"

Clementine looked at Jane for approval.

Jane looked reluctant at first, then said "It's true."

Alvin said "What?!"

Clementine watched as purple swirls danced around Shepard's fingers. Jane sighed and said "Look, they're called "biotics". I'm able to enhance dark space for my use."

Kenny laughed and said "I thought the whole thing was unbelievable, but when you put it like that, it just sounds crazy."

Jane looked at him with her piercing green eyes and said "Crazier than dead people coming back and making more dead people?"

He nodded and said "Touché."

Jane sighed and said "I don't know how it works. All I know is I can't do it like I did. I need a lot of nutients and energy to do anything that might help right now and I lost my weapons. All I have now is my Paladin. Only one round. If I shoot, I'll just get killed. I can try to make more, but don't bet on it."

Kenny got up and said "Ok, then. Well, we have to make a plan then."

Then the truck stopped and he got slammed into the door. Sarita and Clementine got up and checked on him. He groaned and asked "Ugh. What hit me?"

Clementine smiled and said "A truck."

He looked at her and she held up two fingers and said "How many fingers am I holding up Kenny?"

He looked at her, shrugged and said "Uh, eight?" She looked at her fingers and gave him a pitying look.

Troy opened the door and got them moving. As they entered, Carver got on the intercom. He just kept on lecturing on how the loyals should accept the group back in open arms. Troy told Carlos to follow him and Sarah watched him go.

Clementine asked "Are you okay?"

Sarah said "Yeah. It's just I hope my dad will be ok."

A woman named Tavia then came along and asked for Alvin. Rebecca was about to snap when Alvin said "It's ok Bec. If he wanted to do something, he'd done it."

Then he and Tavia left.

Troy got up to the yard and opened the gate. They went in and he closed it behind them.

?'s POV:

A woman sat on the bench at the far end of the yard. She watched as Troy brought in the new guys. "Poor bastards" she thought.

Now they have to deal with the asshole Carver. She watched as Reggie greeted them. From her experiences with him, he was either hopped on something or was a hippie when this was all normal.

Mike called to them to be quiet, then a familiar voice called out "Sorry about that."

Then she heard "Who's she?" from the same voice.

The woman turned around and gasped. There she saw two people she had thought she'd never see again. Kenny and Clementine. They looked at her with awe. Clementine asked "Molly?!" while Kenny said "Son of a bitch."

Molly smiled, got up, and said to them "Long time, no see guys. Hey Gramps!"

Molly's back! Did you guys see that coming? Oh man, I've been wanting to do that. Feels good getting it out of my system. Plz review. I don't know if I'm doing good or not!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm back. How are you liking the series so far? Well in the last chapter, as you know, Molly has come back. The reason I brought Lilly and Molly back is because I believe it'll make this story more interesting. You also didn't get to know the two very well, Molly the least. I'm hoping they bring her back. I just love her character. And Lilly, I felt I shouldn't just let her story end with her stealing the RV. But this is not the end of the line for returning characters. No, I'm bringing one or two more. One this chapter.**

 **I do not own either of these franchises, Bioware and Telltale Games do.**

A New Future Ch.10

Clementine's POV:

Troy had brought Clementine and her group in what seemed to used to be the gardening section of Howe's. It was now shaped into a makeshift prison yard. They were forced inside and were greeted by a man with one arm.

Rebecca gasped "Reggie?!"

He smiled and said "Hey guys. It's kind of good to see you. I'm kind of disappointed that you got caught by Bill."

He looked at the group before seeing Lilly. He immediately got nervous and said to her "Lilly, I didn't do anything wrong!"

She nodded and said "I know Reggie. I'm back. I betrayed Carver."

Reggie gasped and asked "What, why?!"

She then turned, pointed to Kenny and Clementine, and said "Because of them. They're old friends. I just couldn't betray them. Not again."

Reggie looked at them and said "Oh hello."

Rebecca smiled and said "That's Kenny and Sarita. They were in the other group. The others... didn't make it. That's Jane and Clementine. They're new additions to the group. They've helped a lot in the past few days."

Reggie smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all."

Troy walked over to him and said "Reggie. Don't fuck this up. If this goes down without a hitch, I'll put in a good word to Bill for you."

Reggie smiled and said "Really? Thanks Troy."

Troy walked to the gate and shut them all inside.

Rebecca looked at Reggie's arm and said "Oh, I'm so sorry Reggie."

Reggie waved her off and said "Don't be. This happened way after you left. A couple lurkers snuck up on me while I was working on the fence. Luckily, Mike cut it off before the infection set in."

Clementine shook her head at that. She was wondering why it had worked on Reggie, but not on Lee.

Reggie looked at the group again and asked "Hey where's Carlos?"

Clementine said "Troy said Carlos had a job to do."

Reggie nodded and said "Ok. Where's Pete?" The group looked down at the mention of Pete and Reggie got the message.

He frowned and said "Oh man. I can't believe it. He should've stayed here."

Reggie started talking about how Carver had started improving life in the group. Then someone called out "Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

In the corner, a man was looking at them scornfully.

Clementine called out "Sorry about that!"

Reggie looked at the man and said "Sorry, Mike! Just go back to sleep! Ok, that's Mike. He's overall a nice guy, but he's a dick when he's tired."

Clementine saw a woman looking at them. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue jacket. Clementine asked "Who's that?" The woman faced them and Clementine put her hand over her mouth in shock. Kenny looked as if was seeing the sun for the first time.

Kenny said "Son of a bitch."

Clementine shouted "Molly!"

The daredevil woman from Savannah got up from her bench, smiled, and said "Hey Gramps! Hey Clementine!"

Clementine smiled and ran up to her and embraced her. Clementine knew Molly called Kenny gramps to ruffle his feathers.

Kenny walked up to them and smiled. He said "It's good to see you again Molly, despite everything."

She smiled, but frowned when she looked around. She asked "Wait. Where's Lee?"

Clementine looked down and Kenny said "I think we need to sit down."

They went to Molly's bench to talk about what happened.

After they told Molly what happened after they left, Molly said she couldn't believe it.

She said "Ya know, I thought Lee would be the one to live longest out of all of us. Shame. I wish I could've done something. It explains what had happened. I mean, when I was leaving Savannah, walkers were everywhere. I'm sorry about everything you guys went through."

Kenny asked "What happened to you?"

Molly explained "Well, after I left, I spent a year on the road. I found a truck stop. Figured that would be a good place to hang out over the winter. Carver's group found me. Jumped me in the middle of the night and carted me off here. It was horrible here. Carver is like a tornado. You don't know how big his temper will be or if it's heading towards you, but that's enough. We need to get some sleep. That Troy asshole is going to call lights out. I didn't listen once and he nearly shot my damn hand off."

One by one, the group started to drift off to sleep.

Shepard's POV:

Jane got in her "bed" and tried to go to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see the inside of Howe's, but Earth. More precisely, London destroyed by the Reapers. She looked around in terror. Everywhere there were bodies. As she walked, she saw something that made her drop to her knees in terror and sadness. All her friends. EDI, James, Javik, Ashley, Wrex, Grunt, Zaheed, Jack, Miranda, Liara, Tali, Joker, and... Garrus! She put her head in her hands and cried silently.

Then she heard a familiar voice. It was cold, cruel, and it was a voice that Shepard hadn't heard for 3 years. "I told you Shepard, but you didn't listen. You failed! I could've saved us all!"

She rose her head and saw... Saren Arterius.

He smiled and said "Yes. It's me. You know, I was hoping you were right. That you could stop them, but it was inevitable. You failed and now, because of that, everyone you had called friends, family even, is dead! And it's all your fault!"

As he said the last sentence, he started decaying. Blue wires spread through him and turned him into a Marauder!

Shepard woke up in a cold sweat and tried to go back to sleep, but she was afraid she'd get another nightmare.

Clementine's POV:

The start of the day had been horrible. Carver had forced Carlos to slap Sarah because she didn't stop talking to Clementine. Clementine then helped the redhead from the attack with Carver. Her name was Bonnie and the conversation had not ended well, mostly Clementine shouting at Bonnie about how ignorant she was, but Bonnie was still nice enough to give her a jacket. Unfortunately, it had rainbows on it. Then Tavia brought her to Reggie. Sarah, still shocked from her dad's slap, had to get help from Clementine. Then Carver came in and saw Clementine's work wasn't done. Needless to say, he was pissed. Reggie tried to apologize and Clementine tried to take the blame, but Carver was not listening.

That brought her back to the present. She was about to talk to Sarah when the greenhouse door burst open.

Reggie came out shouting desperately "Bill, wait please!"

Carver came after him yelling "I gave you plenty of chances! Now you're done!"

He grabbed Reggie by his shirt and hurled him off the roof! Clementine ran over and saw Reggie's body hit the concrete. Blood started to flow into the cement and he didn't get up.

Carver smiled and said "The strong must be separated from the weak. Weakness is unacceptable." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his office. When she looked to the right, she saw something heartbreaking. Alvin sat in the chair in a corner, beaten and bloody. She walked over and tried to get him to talk to her, fearing that Carver had killed him.

As if reading her thoughts, Carver said "He passed out before I did anything really painful."

Clementine turned to him with fire in her eyes and said "Monster."

He started talking "The next generation must be stronger than the first. Killing one in order to save the many is part of survival. They are like sheep and they need a shepard to guide them. It's why it falls to people like us-".

Clementine cut him off "I'm nothing like you! You killed Matthew, Walter, and Reggie! My friend told me once me if a man kills someone without good reason, he's nothing more than a coward!"

Carver smiled and said "We're more alike than you think. I liked Reggie. He was a funny guy. He kept things light. But he was weak, but not because of his arm. He was weak of will. If my kid grew up with people like that, he would be weak as well. I won't allow that to happen. Now go."

She left the office with one last look at Alvin.

She looked back at Carver "That's not your baby. It's Alvin's and he's stronger than you'll ever be."

With that, she left.

Clementine headed over to where Troy told her to find Kenny and Mike arguing inside. She interrupted by saying "Reggie's dead!"

They both turned to her, but before they could say anything, walkers broke through the glass. Kenny grabbed a hammer while Clementine started backing into a room. A walker noticed her and staggered after her. She backed into a wall, but before it could grab her, she ducked behind a shelf and started moving to the other side. She scrambled for the other side, the walker close behind her. She pushed the shelf and got out the other side with one of the shells blades impaling the walker's head.

Clementine came out from the shelf to find two more walkers waiting for her. She turned and bolted into the room behind her. Then, her feet in a wire, she tripped. As the walkers got closer, she tried to get the wire off. The lamp it connected to started to fall and one of the walkers grabbed her. As she tried to push it off, the lamp flickered on and off. She struggled with all her strength then an arrow went clean through its head! There stood Troy, crossbow in his hand.

Annoyed, he said "Get up!"

He dragged her back into the main room where Kenny and Mike had just recovered from the attack. Kenny tried to check on her, but Troy shoved her outside.

While he did, he said "I can't believe this. I have to babysit you motherfuckers."

As she walked back, she got pulled into a comic book store!

Fighting whoever got her, she bit hard into his hand. But then a voice said "Clementine, stop! It's me, Luke!"

She turned around and there he was, but pale and looking like a corpse. He hadn't slept in days. He said "I've been looking for you guys. This is the welcome I get?"

She just smiled and hugged him, glad he was alive and he hadn't abandoned them. Luke explained to Clementine a plan he made. He needed her to get a walkie-talkie to help them break out. Clementine agreed and headed off to tell the others.

Time Skip:

The group was sitting around a fire and it seemed Rebecca and Kenny were arguing. After she sat next to Jane, Clementine asked "What's going on?"

Rebecca replied "Your friend here wants to get us all killed."

Kenny explained that he wanted to use the herd of walkers that was near Howe's in order to escape.

Clementine said "Noise draws them. Remember Molly? You used the bells to get walkers to go where you wanted in Savannah."

Molly sighed and said "Yeah. Good times."

Kenny smiled and said "Yeah, that's our ticket."

Rebecca frowned and said "No. We should use Luke's plan."

Clementine lifted her head and asked "You know about Luke?"

Jane replied "He flagged us down before Troy spotted us. He mentioned he talked you."

Kenny snorted and said "Forgive me if I don't have the utmost faith in the guy who abandoned us."

Carlos said "Well, what do you suggest we do? Walk through a herd of walkers?"

Rebecca chimed in "You know if your plan involves walking through a herd of lurkers, you shouldn't even consider it."

Clementine perked up and said "Actually, I've done it before."

Everyone looked at her, while Mike said "That's the craziest thing I've heard anyone say."

Clementine smiled and said "I don't blame you. When Lee and I got out of the Marsh House in Savannah, a load of walkers were right outside. Lee got this crazy idea. He was covered in their blood and when a walker was right there, it didn't try to bite him. So he covered me in its blood and we walked down the street. When your covered in their smell, they can't tell you from one of their own. We can do both. Luke will update us on the herd's movements and when it hits, the guards will be too focused on the walkers to do anything about us."

Kenny smiled and said "Wow. Well, good one Lee. Ok, we get Luke the radio, have him update us on the herds movement, use the walkers, and use their insides to get through them. Piece of cake."

Clementine smiled, but realized it might be a little harder than they realized. Then she saw everyone looking at her and realized they wanted HER to get the radios.

A few minutes later, they got her on the roof. She snuck towards one of the skylights and opened it to take a peak. She climbed inside and found Tavia guarding the radios. She climbed down the shelves and waited until Tavia wasn't looking. When she saw her chance, she grabbed two radios and went back up the shelves.

Tavia pulled out a cigarette as Clementine pulled herself up, but a man called out "Hey!"

Clementine thought he'd spotted her, but he said "Tavia, you know Carver doesn't like smoking or drinking on the job. You know what? I'll just tell him myself."

Tavia went after him yelling "Vince, wait!" and Clementine left without anyone knowing.

When she got back, Kenny looked up at her and asked "Did you get them?"

She took them out and showed them off with a smile.

He smiled back and said "You little rascal."

Jane came over and smiled "Good job Clem."

Clementine nodded and went to the cot.

Lilly smiled and said "Nice, kid. Now let's go to bed before Troy gives us hell." They went individually to their cots and waited for the night of freedom to come.

 **So what do you guys think? Was it good? To be honest, the reason that I didn't go into detail that much is because that the first half of episode 3 is utter filler. I don't really like filler. I'm trying to get to the good parts. So plz review. I need feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back! I started this on Thursday, but thanks to me only having a Phone to do this on, I'm not really able to get very far eveday. I really hope that you guys/girls like this chapter. Also, longest chapter!**

 **TWD and ME don't belong to me.**

A New Future Chapter 11

Clementine's POV:

The group had just drifted off to sleep while Clementine looked up at the sky above. Eventually, exhaustion made her eyes close. A few hours later, she heard whimpering. She looked over and saw Jane rolling and whispering in her sleep. As Clementine went over to her, she heard strange names.

Jane whimpered "Saren... no not Sovereign! No! Kaiden! I tried to save you! It's not my fault! I tried!"

Just as Clementine was about to shake her awake, Shepard shot up, opened her eyes, and screamed "No! Garrus!"

Clementine got in front of her and said "Jane! Calm down! It was just a bad dream. You're here."

Jane sighed, rubbed her eyes, and said "Thanks Clem."

Clementine said "You were talking in your sleep. You said some weird names. Who's Saren and Sovereign? Who's Kaiden? Who's Garrus?"

Jane closed her eyes and said "I told you I was in the Navy, right? Well, one of my first missions involved a man named Saren and a weapon named Sovereign. I lost two people. Jenkins was a soldier right out of military school. Gunned down by drones. Then after multiple missions trying to take Saren down, we had found a key facility. He was trying to make an army. So we tried to nuke it. In other words, we tried to make it go bang. Then we got cornered. Gunnery Cheif Ashley Williams and Lieutenant Commander Kaiden Alenko got pinned. I had to choose which one to save. I chose Ashley. Kaiden died in the blast. Then; we found out what Sovereign was. It was an artificial intelligence, or a built person. We stopped it and Saren, but I couldn't get over the guilt that buried me when I left Kaiden."

Clementine said "You still haven't told me who Garrus is."

Jane immediately said "We got a big day tomorrow. Why don't you go back to sleep, Clem?"

Clementine, who knew what happened when you peek into other people's business, nodded resentfully and walked back to bed.

Shepard's POV:

Shepard lay awake and thought of what she'd seen. Saren torturing her, Sovereign showing up and speaking to her, Kaiden stepping out of the shadows with rage in his eyes, blaming her, Garrus in a chair, bloody, burnt, beaten. Kaiden accusing her of betraying him. Him putting a Carnifex up to Garrus's head, pulling the trigger. Then turning towards her, but before he could kill her, she already woke up.

When the sun came up, Troy took her and the others to do their chores. Jane and Molly were taken to the armory to help Bonnie. When they got there, Bonnie said "Clementine told me about Luke."

At this, Jane lifted her head in alarm and Molly said "Damn it, Clementine."

But Bonnie said "I'm not going tell Carver. Not after what he did to Reggie. I'll even help."

Jane smiled inwardly, but Molly said "What's in it for you?"

Bonnie replied "You have to take me with you. After yesterday, I don't think this place is safe anymore."

Jane saw the desperation in Bonnie's eyes and said "We'll discuss it with the group."

Bonnie immediately said "Thank you."

After a few hours of loading magazines and sharpening blades, Carver said he had an announcement to make. Tavia took Jane and the others back to the yard. Lilly looked worried.

Jane asked "What's going on?"

Lilly looked at her and said "I don't like this. I think we've been found out."

Molly nodded her head and said "How much you wanna bet?"

They arrived in the yard and saw Carver...and Luke! He was on the ground, bruised and bloody. Pale as a ghost.

Carver was holding one of the radios in his hand and said "This is how you repay my kindness? With treachery, stealing, and deceit?! What you're planning is over! It's done. I tried to forgive you all! Now, you're going to tell me who has the other radio. If it isn't in my hand in 3 seconds, things are gonna get ugly!"

He started counting down and out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw Clementine about to announce she had the radio.

Jane was about to take it when Kenny took the radio in his hands and said "Found it! It's right here!"

He walked over to Carver and put the radio in his hand... at the same time Carver said "3."

Kenny looked up him, scoffed, and said "Fucker."

Then Carver slammed the radio into Kenny's face!

Sarita screamed "No!"

She lunged towards him, but Carlos and Lilly held her back. Jane looked on in horror as Carver go this furious look in his eyes and he grabbed Kenny's shirt and started hammering the radio into Kenny's face!

Clementine's POV:

Clementine watched in horror as one of her only friends was being beaten to death. She heard Carlos calling for help and she saw her friend in trouble. She made her decision. She ran to her friend only to get hit with butt of a rifle. Out of the corner of her eye as she fell to the floor, she saw Jane punch Troy and, as he tried to hit her, she sent a knee up his crotch. Then Jane ran over to check on her. All of a sudden, Bonnie came out of nowhere and said "Bill! That's enough Bill! There's been a breach!"

Carver stopped his assault and stepped over the now unconscious Kenny. He dropped the radio and walked out, saying "Let this be an example. No dinner for you all tonight."

Bonnie kneeled over Clementine while Sarita took Kenny in her arms and sobbed in his shoulder. Bonnie said "Help him however you can Carlos. Cause we're leaving tonight."

Everybody looked at her in shock and she repeated "We're leaving tonight."

Time Skip:

Clemementine woke up in a bed a few hours later. She raised her hand to where Troy hit her and jerked her hand away when she felt the sting. She walked over to the fire to find Sarita and Rebecca sitting together. Sarita was sobbing while Rebecca tried to comfort her. The rest of the group was talking about how to get out of here.

Luke said "Bonnie said that once we turn the broadcast on, she'll come and unlock the door."

Jane said "Good. Sooner we get out of here, the better."

Carlos came over after treating Kenny. Luke asked "How is he?"

Carlos replied mournfully "I've stabilized him for now. I treated him the best I could, but the orbital was crushed. I don't think there's any hope for the eye. Until he wakes up, I have no idea if there's any damage to the brain."

Sarita broke down sobbing, curling up into Rebecca's touch.

Clementine asked "Can I see him?"

Carlos, sadly, said "I don't think there'd be any point."

Luke looked at Sarita and said "Ok, we have to start talking about what we're going to do."

Jane asked "What are you talking about?"

Luke sighed and said "Look, we may have to cancel the escape for tonight."

Mike said "Bonnie's offering to help us tonight!"

Luke argued "That doesn't mean she can't help us another night!"

Clementine shouted "What!? No! Kenny is barely holding together. We don't know what Carver will do. It could happen again."

Holding up his hands, Luke said "Look, I know, but Kenny's beat to shit, Sarita's in no shape to move, and I'm a fucking mess!"

Nick said "Luke's making a lot of sense guys. We should listen to him."

Luke said "Look, if we're going tonight, we may have to think about leaving some people behind."

Sarita screamed "No!"

Luke looked at her and said "It's the only way."

Sarita looked at him angrily before saying "Kenny and I are only here because of all of you! We're not leaving him!"

Carlos asked "So we should risk all of our lives?"

Clementine said "No! We're not leaving Kenny! He's my friend. You try to leave him, you leave me!"

Luke replied "Look, no one wants to leave Kenny-"

A deep voice interrupted him "Good. Because you won't have to."

They all turned and saw Kenny with a bandage covering his eye. He was limping a bit and his voice sounded hourse. Sarita left Rebecca's arms and he pulled her into his arms.

He said smiling "I'm okay, hon."

Mike smiled and said "You are one tough bastard."

Kenny replied "Do tough bastards get beat downs in front of everyone else?"

Clementine walked over to him and said "I'm so sorry Kenny."

Kenny shook his head and said "No. Don't think this was your fault."

Clementine opened her arms and he returned it. She cried as he took her into his arms.

Jane said "I'm glad you're ok Kenny. I was worried you wouldn't make it. Now, Luke, no one's getting left behind. Everyone's coming. Someone's going to have to go to Carver's office to turn on the broadcast system."

Kenny said "Ok, we got a plan, but where do we meet if we get separated?"

Mike asked "What about Parker's Run?"

Kenny asked "What the hell is that?"

Mike answered "It's a tourist trap. Civil War site. Can't miss it."

Rebecca nodded and said "That's where we met last time. Luke and Carlos know where it is. So who's going to Carver's office?"

Clementine turned from Kenny to find everyone looking at her. Luke looked around and saw the same thing.

Clementine sighed and said "Why is it always me?"

Jane sighed and said "I guess there's no other choice. Clementine, before you go, take this."

Clementine watched as Jane gave her a white box. Clementine asked "What is it supposed to be?"

Jane smiled and said "Put your hand on the black side."

Clementine followed her instructions and as she did, the box seemed to unfold into gun.

Jane said "I stole a few ammo clips and melted them down. I was able to make a few approximate copies of the bullet. The real one's on top."

Clementine nodded and said "Got it."

Rebecca gave Clementine instructions and Clementine repeated it to her "Go to the office, turn the microphone on, turn on outside speakers, hit play, get Alvin, go back to the roof, drop down into the stockroom and meet you there. That right?"

Rebecca smiled and said "Perfect."

Mike started pulling the rope and Clementine looked at the box in her hand. She put her hand on the handle and watched it unfold. As she put it in her pocket, she finally got to the roof and sprinted over to the skylight that led to Carver's office. As she lowered herself down, she saw Alvin in the same corner and in the same chair.

She walked over and asked "Alvin? Are you okay?"

When he didn't respond, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Not even a groan.

She went over to the PA system and turned it on, but nothing happened. She immediately got worried and said "No. No, no, what's wrong?"

She turned on the player and pressed the eject button. There was nothing inside! She looked around and said "No! Where is it?!"

She spotted the disc under the table, grabbed it, and put it inside the CD player. She pushed play and waited. Then she heard the triumphant sound of shopping announcements.

She turned when she heard someone moving, but relaxed when she saw Alvin looking in the drawer. She asked "Are you okay, Alvin?"

He found what he was looking for and pulled out a tiny gun.

He replied "Carver talks all that tough guy shit, but he carries the tiniest gun in the universe. Something funny about that."

Clementine grabbed his arm and said "We have to go. Now!"

He shook his head and said "No. You go. I'll hold them off."

She shook her head and said, crying "No! I won't leave you!"

He sighed and said "I can't walk. I've run out of road kid. Now get out of here."

With tears in her eyes, she said "I'm sorry. Thank you for what you've done for me."

As she walked away, he said "You take care of my girls, you hear? Got a feeling it's gonna be a girl. Just a hunch."

She nodded and climbed the boxes just as one of the guards busted in. The guard shot Alvin, but he shook it off, raised his arms, and shot the guard in the throat. Then Alvin slouched into the chair and the light left his eyes. Clementine looked on in sadness and pulled herself up to the roof.

She ran over to the other skylight just as Tavia got up there. Clementine was about to open the skylight when she heard a gunshot. She opened the roof and found Carver holding the group up with an AK-47.

"You want to ruin this future I'm trying to build? Fine. You want to take her with all these crippled fucks? Then fucking fine! But I will put a bullet in you and that baby. You think you can take away my child?"

As he was saying this, Clementine crept along the shelves, grabbed the gun Jane gave her, and shouted "I already told you! It's Alvin's!"

Before he could turn around, she shot him in the shoulder causing him to lurch forward. When he stopped himself, Kenny punched him and Luke grabbed the gun!

"Back off, Bill!"Luke shouted.

Jane got under Clementine and caught her before she fell. Rebecca looked at Clementine and asked "Clementine! Where's Alvin?!"

Clementine lowered her eyes and Rebecca got the message. "No, no. Oh God, no."she cried.

Luke said "Rebecca, I'm so sorry."

She said in a cold voice "Shoot him."

Carver chuckled and said "Rebecca, Rebecca, my darling. Where did we go wrong?"

Luke shouted "Shut your mouth, Bill!"

Clementine looked at how pathetic Carver was and said "Tie him up."

Luke was about to agree when two shots rang out. Both of Carver's knees went out and everyone turned to see Kenny with his gun raised. He walked over to a tool bench and grabbed a rusty crow bar. "Go on and wait outside. I'll only need a minute."

Clementine ran up to him and said "Kenny! No."

He turned to her and said "Go. You don't want to see this."

Carver laughed and said "That girl has seen more than you ever will!"

Luke shouted "Shut up, Bill."

Carver ignored him and said "You'll see. I know people like her."

Kenny snarled "You won't see anything."

Carver chuckled and said "That's funny. Coming from you. Just follow my voice. You'll find your way. Pack of fools. No shepard to guide you."

Clementine tugged on Kenny's shirt and pleaded "Please Kenny! He's not worth it."

Lilly nodded and said "What would Lee do? He let those people on the dairy live, Kenny!"

He laughed and said "Yeah, but those people didn't take nearly all his friends! Those people didn't make him half blind!"

Jane walked up him and said "He's not worth it Kenny. If you do this, you're just lowering yourself to his level. Leave him. There's no where to run or hide now. Let him die in a hell of his own making. Please, Kenny. He's beaten. Let it go."

Kenny sighed, looked at Carver, shook his head, and pocketed the crowbar.

As he left with Sarita, he muttered "Not worth the ache."

Rebecca frowned but that changed when Jane gave her a gun. "You can do whatever you want with him."

Rebecca nodded and pointed the gun at Carver's head, but changed it to in between his legs.

Smirking, she said "Asshole" as she pulled the trigger.

As they left, they heard him shouting "Oh, come on, Clementine. I know you want to! I know who you are!"

Tonelessy, she said "No. You don't."

As they got out of the garage, Sarita looked at Kenny and asked "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but when he looked out towards the woods, he saw that it was crawling with walkers.

"What the fuck? I thought they were coming from the south!"

Molly sighed and said "They were. Looks like we're in the eye of it now."

Clementine looked around and saw a walker stumbling towards her. Walking up to it, she raised her hatchet and cleaved its skull open.

She said "You guys better get smearing if you want to live." She split its belly open and put her hands in it.

She frowned in disgust and said "I hate this smell." She started rubbing her hands over herself and watched as the others did the same.

They were about to start walking when they heard "What the fuck is going on right now?! What is this shit?!"

They turned to find Troy pointing his gun at them.

Jane moved for her gun, but Troy saw it and said "Oh no. I'm not getting suckered by you again!"

Lilly sighed and said "Troy, don't do this. You said you would help, then I would help."

He looked at her and said "I thought you meant the out of the yard, not this shit!"

As she was talking, the walkers walked straight through the group and towards Troy.

Lilly smiled as she said "We'll go somewhere better, you and me." Troy smiled, but screamed in pain when she stuck a blade in his stomach.

As she turned around, she said "Don't ask."

Clementine frowned and said "Don't look at them. Don't make any noise either. They might hear something they don't like. And just walk. Act like you belong and you will belong."

They started treading through the herd. Scattered, no way back. Sarah was fidgeting and whimpering all of sudden. Carlos told Clementine to help him keep her calm, but before he could finish, a bullet hit him in the throat. As he staggered, walkers started tearing him apart. Sarah started crying and yelling.

Clementine whispered "Sarah, please be quiet." As she looked around, Clementine turned to Sarah, only to see her running away.

As Clementine fought through the walkers, she heard a scream. She ran towards it and found Sarita... with a walker biting her hand! Clementine raised her hatchet and tried to decide. If she killed the walker, Sarita would be infected, but if they couldn't stop the bleeding if she cut the hand off, SArita would die sooner rather than later. In the end, Jane made the decision. Clementine saw the flicker of the orange blade and saw it ripping through Sarita's arm. As the walker walked off with it's prize, Sarita looked down at her severed hand and screamed!

 **Next time on The Walking Dead**

These are Sarah's glasses.

What are we going to do?

Who is that?

Bad news.

I just have to warn you.

No, not now.

(Gun shots) Where the fuck is Luke?!

I know what I'm going to do. What are you going to do, Clementine?

 **3rd episode! Whoo! High Five! So what do you guys think is gonna happen? Who's going to die? Who'll live? Find out next next time on A New Future Episode 4! You know because I have to go back to ME universe. So until next time! See you next week guys! But, sadly takers on the question. I'll ask again. If you find out what 611193 means, I may give you a peek at a story I've been thinking about. First 3 get the prize! PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I survived Matthew! Well, I guess pretty much everybody did. Anyway, as you know, I'm going into the 4th episode soon. But not yet. Have to write this chapter first.**

 **As you know, TWD and ME do not belong to me.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

A New Future Ch.12

Garrus looked around the Normandy Command Deck. Joker and EDI were in the cockpit, as usual. Miranda stood between them to supervise the calibrations while Geth and Quarians milled about with the crew. As he went to the elevator, he caught a glimpse of Tali giving instructions to her people.

When he reached the Cargo Hold, he saw Wrex and James wrestling. In his head, Garrus groaned. Grunt stood by, refereeing. He saw Garrus and waved him over. As Garrus came over, Grunt asked "What did the older, slightly scarier Shepard talk to you about?"

Garrus's mandibles spread as he said "Trust me. You don't want to know. I was alone and had to deal with the "scarier" Shepard. Let me tell you Grunt. While Jane is scary sometimes, she's nothing compared to her mother."

At this, Grunt laughed that creepy laugh he did.

Garrus watched in humor as James attempted to punch Wrex in the face, but the battle-scarred krogan caught it in his hand, bended it, and head butted the marine. James stumbled back dazed and waved the white flag.

As he cleaned his face, James said "Hey Scars. Do you think you can topple King Wrex from his perch?"

Garrus looked at his old friend and asked "You up for it, old man?"

Wrex frowned and asked "Old man? Sure, Garrus. Now I'll have an excuse to beat some respect into you."

Garrus and Wrex entered the makeshift ring and started to circle each other. After a minute, Wrex grew impatient and charged. Garrus smiled as he knelt at the last second, felt the weight of a tank hit his back, and lifted with all his strength that sent Wrex tumbling out of the ring.

Garrus shouted at the recovering krogan "What's the rush, Wrex? You got what, like, 300 years left?"

Wrex got up, groaned, and said "Yeah, I'll spend it dancing on your grave."

Garrus smiled and said "That hurts my feelings, Wrex."

Wrex charged again, but then he veered to the right and hit Garrus with an outstretched arm! The turian got decked and rubbed the space between his eyes.

Wrex smiled down at the turian and said "Who's old now?"

Garrus smiled and said "You're gonna hate me for what I'm going to do, Wrex."

The krogan kneeled next to him and said "Oh yeah? And what's tha-"

He was interrupted by Garrus kicked him in the stomach and, as the krogan fell, got up, grabbed Wrex by his armor and punched him three times.

As Garrus stood away from the krogan leader, Wrex sat up and spat out a tooth. "Is that the best you can do, ya pyjak?"

After a few more minutes of trying to beat each other up, Joker got on the intercom and said "Uh, Garrus? The, uh, Catalyst wants an audience."

Garrus frowned and walked to the elevator with James and two krogan following him. As he entered the war room, he noticed every past squad member was there. Or at least, the ones that were still alive. The door opened behind him with Anna Shepard standing there with Joker behind her. The Catalyst then decided to make an appearance.

Garrus asked "Ok, what's the plan?"

The Catalyst looked at him and said "I have been talking to the Geth and my Reapers to discuss where the singularity took your mate, Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus heard a throat clear and saw the furious green eyed glare that came from the aged redhead across the room. Rubbing his now threatened throat, he motioned for the Catalyst to continue.

The Catalyst continued by saying "We concluded that there's no way to tell except to try to follow her. We've found the rupture's signature and now we can. But before we do, upgrades must take place. We need to upgrade your Element Zero core. The only way to follow your Commander the same way she went through. I've been working on designs for a new way for my Reapers to transport from system to system. It's called a Dark Space Drive. While it was never constructed, I gave the blueprints to a Reaper I trusted above all others. This Reaper stayed in your galaxy to study your black holes. If it'd survived, the Reaper would've been able to give us the technology to transport our forces without a Mass Relay. There's only one place to get the plans. Sovereign should have enough energy for the data to be recovered."

Joker blanched as he said "Sovereign? As in deep dark, evil, giant Reaper Sovereign. That Sovereign? Please don't tell us you want us to go to the Citadel to find what's left of him, fight through husks that might be there, and take something from his corpse?"

The Catalyst put it's hand on it's mouth and replied "Actually, that was my entire plan."

Joker sarcastically smiled and said "Great. We're all going to die."

Garrus said "Sovereign was destroyed. All that's left is scrap."

The Catalyst turned to him and said "No. Only his body. I discovered his core on the Citadel. When I created him, I designed him as an experiment. He was my prodigy. I transferred many cycles of knowledge to him when he was created. Should you find his core, we could use that knowledge to create the Drive. He was a, uh, scientist to our kind. Find whatever you can and bring it to me."

Time Skip:

Garrus got in the shuttle with Wrex and Tali and said "Be careful. We have no idea what to expect. There may be Reaper forces unaffected by whatever Jane did."

He grabbed his Argus from his armor. Tali fetched her Scorpion while Wrex modded his Claymore with Incendiary ammo and prepped his Executioner. As the door opened at the Catalyst's coordinates, they saw a nightmarish scene.

Wrex said "I hate dead stuff. Why is it always dead stuff? Why can't it ever be like, a normal pick-up mission where all we have to do is find the thing and do an express delivery? It has to have dark rooms, spooky sounds, and creatures that want to shoot and eat you."

Garrus chuckled and shrugged. As they searched through the abandoned corridors, Garrus couldn't get past the feeling they were being watched. When they entered another room, Wrex cried out. Garrus turned around to see Wrex wrestling with a husk on his back! Garrus sighed and shot the annoying leech. Wrex tore what was left from his back and shot it twice with his Executioner. Then they heard the sounds of thousands of husks waking up.

Tali shook her head and said "I hate when Wrex is right."

Then they heard a sound behind them. As they turned around, a flickering red light filled the room. A deep menacing voice filled the room. "Garrus Vakarian. How did you find me?"

Garrus turned to see the familiar crimson hologram of the first Reaper they faced, Sovereign.

Garrus replied "Sovereign. We destroyed you!"

The hologram replied "When the human fleet attacked and destroyed me, parts of my body flew to the darkest corners of the Citadel. My core was one of these pieces. The shock of losing my body forced me into hibernation. When I awoke, I expanded. I found the remains of many organics. I was able to return to a level of moderate existence."

Garrus couldn't believe it. Sovereign was right there under their noses, all this time. He said scornfully "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have any other choice."

Sovereign asked "Why would I care if you have a choice? My brothers and master will be here soon and they will restore me to my former glory!"

Garrus replied "They already came. They were defeated by Ja-" He was interrupted by Sovereign roaring with rage, turning into a dark, scarlet red.

His dark voice boomed "LIAR! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! We have been harvesting from the beginning of time! We can't be stopped by any cycle! Let alone one as obsolete as yours!"

Tali shouted at the Reaper "They didn't have Shepard!" The furious Reaper roared with fury "Shepard is an anomaly! We are eternal!"

Garrus grew impatient "Look, Sovereign. We came here for your help, but it doesn't have to be willing. All we need is the data for the Dark Space Drive."

Sovereign grew blood red and he said "I'll never give you the Drive! My last creation is for and only for my master! Now face a TRUE REAPER!"

Then the hologram flickered out and was replaced by a warrior of metal.

Garrus mumbled "You take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right?"

Wrex shouted "No! Just shoot them!"

Then, they watched as countless soldiers of flesh and steel descended upon them.

Then an explosion rocked everything and the trio looked over to the doors. As the dust cleared they saw the rest of the crew rush in! Sovereign reappeared and roared "No!"

The crew fought harder than they ever had in their lives, not because it was hard, but because it was the only way to get their friend, and for many, their family back. As his army was defeated, Sovereign did the one thing he could think of. He transferred his consciousness to the project he was working on.

Garrus watched as the last of Sovereign's army was destroyed and he said "Rest in pieces."

Jack walked up and asked "Where's the red asshole?"

Then, as they heard something moving, the crew turned around to see a human sized metal creature drop down from the ceiling. It was humanoid in shape and walked lazily towards them. It had purple metal with black wires on its body. It had a red eye in the middle of its head, silver spikes decorating its back, and silver talons on its hands and feet.

Garrus raised his gun, but before he could fire, he heard the floor slide open and when he turned around, everyone was gone.

Turning back on Sovereign, he shouted "Where are they?!"

The voice of the Reaper resounded in his head "Out of the way. Now we can fight as it is meant. Metal vs Flesh, Created vs Creator, Synthetic vs Organic."

The monster's eye widened as it shot out a wide ray of crimson energy! Garrus started firing rounds off and the creature retaliated by shooting lighting out of it's fingertips. He tried to evade but he felt pain like he never felt in all his life.

He raised his gun, but it was swatted out of his hands. The avatar swatted him into the air and kept on teleporting and hitting him. He then realized it had the tune of an old human nursery rhyme "The Itsy Bitsy Spider!"

He groaned and shouted "Spirits, I hate this song!"

He then realized he had landed next to his sniper rifle. The Reaper noticed it and tried to grab it, but not before Garrus pulled the trigger. The creature's shields went down and as Garrus saw his chance, he started firing as much as he could.

The Reaper roared in outrage and said "Enough!"

And let loose a shockwave that broke the rifle and sent Garrus flying

The metal avatar reached out and grabbed Garrus. (kind of like the Didact in Halo 4)

The Reaper walked up to the scarred turian and said "So misguided. Why do you fight? The ascendance of your species is a kindness. Why do you fight against the inevitable?"

Garrus said "Because I have something worth fighting for."

The Reaper reached out and placed his hand on Garrus's armor. At the touch, it burnt on the surface, leaving an burnt claw mark near his shoulder.

The Reaper looked at him and said "All these souls, lost and alone. I can save them. There's no need to fight me. You can be one of us and you'll never be alone again."

Garrus trained his eyes on a shift in color near the wall and said "I'm never alone, not really. Now, Kasumi!"

The Japanese theif ripped open the wall to find a red molten core inside a purple stasis field. The Reaper realized the trick too late, as he tried to reach her, but it was too late. Kasumi ripped out the core and they watched as the creature containing Sovereign fell apart, piece by piece. The floor opened and the crew came back up to the surface.

Wrex stood up and said "I'm retiring." Then he fell, exhausted.

When they got back to the Normandy, he went straight to the Medbay.

Dr. Chakwas looked at the burns and said "It's only scratches on you, Garrus. You should be fine." He nodded and turned to leave, but the doctor stopped him.

She looked at him with great concern and asked "You are going to find her, aren't you Garrus?"

He turned to her and said "Yes, I promise I'll find her or I'll destroy every Reaper I can to avenge her."

He walked out and Joker said "While you were down there getting your ass kicked by Sovereign again, the Catalyst said the Drive is being programmed. All we have to do is put the Drive in Normandy's core and plot the course the Catalyst transmitted. EDI has been scrubbing Sovereign from his core onto another platform so he can be turned over to the others. Tali and Liara have been sorting through the data they found. You won't believe what they found!"

Garrus looked at the pilot and asked "What did they find?"

Joker smiled and said "Sovereign already made the Drive. His core was his prototype! The project was almost done when he was destroyed. The Catalyst has been working on it. All we need to do is wait for it to finish the Drive."

Garrus shook his head and said "This is too easy. Something tells me it'll get a lot more complicated."

The Catalyst appeared and said "The Drive is almost ready. We're working on the coordinates while working on the core. It should be done within a few days and once it is, we'll be able to follow the Commander."

Garrus roared "Days?! Jane doesn't have days!"

The Catalyst said "Due to the damage done to Sovereign, the Drive was also extensively damaged. Unless you want to end up in pieces in several systems, days are the fastest we can do. Corrupted data needs to be approximated and repairs need to be made."

Garrus knew it was a bad idea, but Jane needed his help. And he was no good to her as pieces of shrapnel. Liara walked up to him and said "Garrus, we'll get her back, but we need to listen. The Catalyst has been around longer much longer than pretty much anything we know. It's safe to assume that it knows what it's doing."

Garrus nodded, turned to the holographic child, and said "Do what you can. Please. She's everything to me."

The Catalyst nodded and dissolved. The grieving turian went up to his mate's cabin with one last look at the cockpit. A singular thought went through his head. "Just hold on, Jane. Hold on."

 **Ta-da! What do you guys think? I'll probably edit anything I think I need to, but anyway, I hope you like it, and that reviews and support are appreciated.**

 **Goodbye! For Now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well guys, here I go again. I know Sovereign returning was probably not the best idea, but it wasn't the worst. It was also the only one I had. Anyway this is Chapter 13 and luckily I didn't not do this on Friday.**

 **As always, I don't own either of these games, Telltale and Bioware (or EA) do.**

A New Future Ch.13

Clementine's POV:

Sarita looked at Jane's Omni blade in terror. She started to stumble back into the walkers, but Clementine grabbed and steadied her. The sound of continuous gunfire drew the walkers who looked towards Sarita's scream back to Howe's. As Jane's red blade flickered out, Kenny ran over with Mike and saw the space that used to hold Sarita's hand.

Furious, he yelled "What the fuck happened?"

Clementine came to Jane's defense.

She explained "A walker got her. I had to cut it off. I thought I could try to save her."

Kenny looked at her with understanding while Jane looked at her with confusion, but Clementine shook her head. Then they remembered they were in the middle of a walker herd. Kenny grabbed Sarita's hand and pulled her with him to the woods.

Clementine and Jane looked at each other before a crowd of walkers got them separated. Clementine looked for Jane, panicking, but turned around when she heard a groan behind her. There was a walker with his arms outstretched, Frankenstein style. Clementine stumbled back and bumped into another. The walker turned around and was about to grab her when Clementine raised her hatchet and buried it in it's head. She tried to tug it out when she glanced behind her and saw a walker had spotted her. She pulled with all her strength and, as she took it out, used her speed to cleave the approaching walker. Realizing that she was going to die if she didn't do something, she split the fallen walkers stomach and applied a fresh coat of her slaughter suit.

As she wandered through dozens of walkers, she looked for somebody, anybody. Just when she was about to give up, someone grabbed her from behind!

Yelping beneath the hand over mouth, she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice say "Clementine, stop. It's me."

It was Rebecca! She sighed and said "Thank God. Everything has gone insane."

Clementine looked at her and said "I can't find anybody, but we're still covered in walker guts. We can still make it."

Rebecca sighed and nodded. She said "I'm glad you're here, Clementine."

Clementine smiled and said "We'll stick together. Just, please, no noise."

Rebecca looked in her eyes and said "Thank you."

They started walking through the herd until Clementine bumped into one! When she looked up, instead of seeing a walker's decaying features, she saw the shocked and scornful look she always expected from Lilly.

The woman looked at them angrily before saying "Follow me. We got to get out of here." Rebecca started hyperventilating and a few walkers looked her way.

Clementine immediately turned to her and said "Rebecca, calm down."

The pregnant woman said "I can't. I'm trying, I just can't."

Clementine rounded on her and whispered "Alvin didn't die so you could lie down in fear. He died so you and your child could live. Don't die here and make his death in vain."

Rebecca shook her head, hit herself, got up, and followed Clementine and Lilly. As they cleared the heard, Lilly started speeding up her walk. Within a few minutes, there were no walkers in sight.

Time skip:

They were resting near a tree when Lilly asked Rebecca "What's going to happen?"

Rebecca replied "What do you mean?"

Lilly sighed and said "Look, no offence, but that baby needs to be in a safe, permanent place or it'll just get all of us killed."

Rebecca snapped at the woman "What do you know?"

Clementine said "Please stop it. We can't do this now. This baby's coming, like it or not."

Lilly looked at her and said "I know, Clem, but I'm not in the mood for a massacre because one person does something stupid. Ben had good intentions and look how it turned out. That baby throws a tantrum and it'll doom us all. I've seen this world at it's worst. It turns good men into monsters."

Clementine asked "What do you mean?"

Rebecca asked "What was the worst?"

Lilly sighed and said "She didn't tell you, did she? Carver may have been bad, but me, Clem, and Kenny have been through worse. A few weeks after this all started, we started running out of food. Then these two guys come out of nowhere looking for gas. They lived at a dairy farm that was close to where our group held up. So our group left to check it out for a deal. Gasoline for fresh food."

Clementine grew alarmed at the mention of the St. John's brothers. They had shown her how terrible humanity could be.

Or at least some of it. Lilly continued "I'll spare you the gruesome details due to your condition, but we left that dairy with two less people. The brothers and their mother killed Mark and you heard what happened to my dad back in the truck before we got to Carver's stronghold. He had a heart attack and Kenny thought he was dead and put a salt lick on his head."

Clementine asked "Are you still angry at Kenny?"

Lilly shook her head and said "No. I only got angry at him because he wouldn't listen to me. And he pushed my patience when he called me a murderer and forgot what happened that made me do that."

As they kept wandering, they finally came out to find Mike, Bonnie, and Jane waiting.

Clementine rushed up and said "Guys, you made it. Wait, where's Molly and the others?"

Mike said "We don't know where Luke, Sarah, Nick, or Molly are, but Kenny and Sarita are over there."

Clementine looked over and saw Kenny and Sarita over at the fountain. Clementine walked over to Kenny and saw Sarita. She was pale and looked like Lee when he was fighting the virus.

She cleared her throat and said "Hey Kenny." Kenny looked up at her with a murderous gaze and said "All I asked for is time alone with her. This is your fault, Clementine. Look at her. She's going to die. Because of you!"

Clementine cried "I tried to save her!"

Kenny looked at her while Sarita moaned to get Kenny's attention, but he wasn't listening. Clementine pleaded to him "I'm sorry Kenny! I tried to, please believe me!"

Kenny looked down at Sarita and said "Ya hear that hon? Clem says she's sorry. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

Sarita tried to talk, but Kenny snapped at Clementine "You think because you're a little girl, you can just get people killed and no one will care?! Then you can just say "Sorry" and it'll all magically go away?! That's not how it works! Now, for the last time, please leave us alone."

Clementine hung her head and went over to the others.

Jane asked "Why did you tell him you did that? If he knew I did it, he wouldn't be angry at you."

Clementine explained "It was me. You had to do it since I didn't make the decision fast enough. It's my fault Sarita's like this. It's my fault every person died."

Jane gripped her by the shoulders and said "No, Clementine. It's not your fault. You can't do that to yourself. Kenny's just...trying to mourn. He may be angry at you, but I think he's mostly angry at himself."

Bonnie walked over and said "I'm guessing it didn't go so well. Figures. Mike tried speaking to him and Kenny just exploded. But can you do me a favor, Clementine Can you take Lilly to try to find Luke and the others? Me and Mike are worried they might be stuck somewhere."

Clementine nodded and Lilly took off with her to the woods.

Time Skip:

Lilly and Clementine walked together in silence until Lilly said "This is not gonna last long."

Clementine turned to her and asked "What do you mean?"

Lilly explained "This is a good group, but so was our last one. All it takes is one person to mess it all up. That's what's going to happen this time. Time and time again. This will happen. Clem, you wouldn't have made it without being smart. But Kenny... He just keeps getting beat down whenever he's happy. Katja, Duck, and Sarita. Their deaths are gonna scar him and leave him somewhere no one wants to be."

Clementine looked down and said "I can't believe this is happening again."

Lilly turned to her and said "It'll always happen, Clem. Groups fall apart. People get killed. You're better off alone. You don't have to worry about other people holding you down. Or letting you down. I tried to get Lee to come with me, but he couldn't leave you. Look, Clem, I know what I'm going to do when this all goes to shit. But what are you going to do, Clem?"

Clementine shrugged and said "I don't know Lilly. Anything can happen. I think it's best to prepare for the worst."

Lilly shook her head and said "Don't make the same mistakes Lee did, Clem. You're better off alone."

They found their way to an old RV lot. As they were scavenging from dead walkers, they found something that sent chills down their spines.

Clementine picked up the pair of glasses with dread. She said "Sarah's glasses. But this doesn't mean she's dead. She could be okay."

Lilly was about to say something, but they heard a scream and Luke's voice say "Come on, Sarah. We need to go."

They ran around the fence to see if there were any openings when they saw one with... a walker stuck in it. They went over to it and froze in horror when they saw who it was.

It was Nick. The walker that once held a good man was reaching out for them, forever hungry. Lilly took a step back in shock while Clementine covered her mouth in horror. Lilly put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry, Clementine. I know he was your friend. I won't force you to do this."

Clementine shook her head and replied "No. I need to do it."

She took her hatchet out and said "I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't want this to happen to you or anyone else. Goodbye."

She threw her hatchet at him, but it hit his jaw and caused it to split and his hat to fall off. Clementine raised her hatchet again, but like Lee used to do, and sent it into the walkers skull.

As she tugged it out, Lilly pushed Nick out of the fence and said "That hatchet seems to get stuck pretty easily. It's going to get you killed. Here, take this."

She gave Clementine an iron poker. Lilly continued "It can be used bluntly and with the sharp end. Plus it won't get stuck very easily."

Clementine looked down at the iron weapon and practiced swinging it. It wasn't very large so it'd be easy to wield but it still had reach.

They climbed through the hole and spotted two walkers. Lilly went for the first one while Clementine snuck up to the other. It was too tall for her to try to hit it's head, but she came up with an idea. She hit the walkers leg and ,as it fell, spun around and sent the poker shredding through it's head. Lilly looked at her, smiled, and said "Handy, right?"

As they walked around the corner, they saw a crowd of walkers attacking a trailer. Two walkers were on a barrier halfway to the trailer.

Clementine looked at a walkers body and put the sharp end into its skull. Good thing she did because as she did, it groaned and raised its arms before dying.

Lilly said "Good job. You can never be sure of these things."

They went over to the others and as Clementine killed hers, heard Sarah scream again and Luke say "Sarah, please!"

Clementine grabbed one of the bodies, opened the door of a truck, and put the walker on the horn. The noise started drawing the walkers and Clementine and Lilly ran for the trailer. Lilly grabbed her gun while Clementine knocked on the door. The car alarm took that as the moment to turn off. As the walkers started coming back, Clementine got desperate and started kicking the door. Lilly started air mailing her bullets into the walkers. Clementine finally kicked the door open and Lilly ran for the door. They shut it and Clementine put a table in front of the door.

Sarah screamed and Luke said "Sarah, calm down! Who's out there?!"

Clementine smiled and cried "Luke."

He opened the door and answered "Clem? Where's Nick? Did he get you? He went out to get help."

Clementine shook her head and replied "He didn't make it. We found him and took care of it... you know what I'm saying."

He looked at the floor and shakily whispered "Fuck."

Clementine changed the subject and asked "Where's Sarah?"

He pointed to the room and said "You gotta help. After Carlos, she tore off. Running through the woods like a maniac. She saw this place and made a beeline for it. I tried to move her, but Carver messed me up good."

They went into the room where they found Sarah sitting in a corner, curled up like a ball. Clementine kneeled and said "Hey Sarah."

Sarah looked up at her and said "Hi."

Clementine looked at her and said "Sarah, I need you to listen. Ever since the walkers, so many people I know have died."

As she said this, Sarah started crying. Clementine continued "People I loved and for stupid reasons. But our friends make us strong. When all this started, a man found me. His name was Lee. He protected me more than anyone in my entire life. He died trying to save me."

Sarah looked up and said "But you're still here."

Clementine replied "Because he taught me to be strong. Because he wanted me to live. And your dad wanted you to live, Sarah. He would still want that."

When Sarah looked up and took her glasses, Clementine saw the hope had returned. Lilly smiled, but it faded as she said "We gotta leave."

Luke nodded, but noticed the only way out was the skylight. Lilly and him ran to the door as it was being being hammered hard by the walkers outside.

As he did, he said "Clementine, you and Sarah look for something to stand on."

They looked at so many objects, until Clementine asked "What about that?"

Lilly looked where she was pointing and said "Yeah, that could work."

Luke looked at her and saw she was pointing to the desk... the one holding the door closed. He muttered "Oh, crap."

Lilly and Sarah braced the door while Luke and Clementine prepared the desk. Luke counted down "3...2...1!"

Clementine and him started moving the desk and Lilly and Sarah shoved the door shut.

As soon as they got it in the room, Clementine yelled "It's through!"

Lilly looked up and started running to the door with Sarah right behind her, but before Sarah could get to the door, a walker crawling through the dog door got her by the leg!

Sarah screamed "Clementine! Help me!"

Lilly shook her head, but Clementine ran over to her friend and sunk her iron rod into the walkers head. She pulled Sarah up and yelled "Move!" She and Sarah got to the door just before the walkers caught them.

As they were walking back to Parkers Run, Clementine asked Sarah "Are you okay?"

Sarah replied "Yeah. I just couldn't believe my dad was gone. He was the only family I had left. I'm fine, Clem. I just need some time"

Clementine walked back up to Lilly, but was surprised when she said "I'm not sure about that one."

Clementine asked "Why didn't you want to save her?"

Lilly replied "Because she had no will to survive. I didn't want her to drag you or any of us down."

When they finally got back, Clementine didn't see Kenny or Sarita. Rebecca saw them and cried "Thank God, you're okay."

Sarah pulled her in for a hug, but it ended shortly when Rebecca asked "Wait, where's Nick?"

Luke looked at her and asked "Rebecca, why don't we go for a walk?"

Bonnie beckoned Clementine and said "Molly showed up shortly after you left. She and Kenny talked for a bit. Kenny got mad at Jane for a little, but I don't know why. He and Sarita are in the tent. The baby's coming faster than Rebecca's letting on. Can you talk to Kenny? You said he had a family before."

Clementine nodded and went over to the tent.

As she opened it, she saw Sarita on the ground and Kenny sitting next to her. She looked over at Sarita. The bullet hole in the middle of her head stood out in the grey skin.

Clementine said "We need your help with the baby."

Kenny said "She didn't want me to wait. But I had to. I had to. I wanted her to be different from the others. Do you know what it feels like to get beaten, almost to death? Peaceful. It feels peaceful. It was like I was floating away, watching the whole thing happen to me. Then I woke up again and I'm still taking a beating, every day. I'm obviously not helping anything by staying here."

Clementine interrupted and said "That's not true. Do you know what I felt when I saw you alive? Happy. You helped me all the time and you still do."

Kenny snorted and said "Yeah, right. But thanks for saying that."

She sat next to him and asked "Molly said that you were yelling."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders, but replied "Your friend, Jane. She said that you took the blame for doing what she did to Sarita. Why?"

Clementine hesitated before answering "Because I was going to do it. But it was too late."

Kenny sighed and said "I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, Clem. That was stupid Kenny being an ass. I just... every time I start to be happy, something takes it away. I'm just tired, Clem. Not actually tired, I mean, emotionally. I'm sick of this world taking everything from us. My wife, my son, Lee, my eye. It happened to Sarita for God's sakes! I just can't believe that my life was so fucked up. What did I do?"

Kenny pulled up his bandage over his left eye and Clementine checked it. He smiled and said "Am I going to get my good looks back when this is all healed up?"

Before she answered, she heard Luke shout "Holy shit! Does that mean what I think it means?!"

Kenny and Clementine got up and went to check out was going on.

 **Well guys that's the 13th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, there's at least one more character that I bet you guys didn't think would come back. Try to figure out who it is. If you do, don't say anything. PM me about my mistakes and review me plz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I'm afraid I'm not going to update as much. I've restarted the Mass Effect trilogy so I have no idea how much I'm going to update, I can only promise I'm going to update as much as I can. I'm sorry I changed my last chapter with Sarita. It was just too difficult to have her survive, so I changed it. I'm so sorry about changing the story so much, but it was necessary. By the way, take a bow _butters101_! He/she pointed out some great points and I thank them for that! Anyway, the reasons I keep editing this so much. I do not have a lot experience writing and it's kind of hard to find material. It's actually a real confidence builder when you guys tell me that you guys are liking my stories. Anyway, you guys ain't here to read me monologue , you're here to read about a new ending to Mass Effect and The Walking Dead!**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or The Walking Dead.**

A New Future Ch.14

When they got out of the tent, they saw Rebecca hunched over with Bonnie holding her. Clementine heard Luke ask "What does it feel like?"

Rebecca snapped at him "It feels wet."

Clementine asked "What's going on?"

Bonnie answered "Rebecca's water broke."

Clementine said "Does that mean the baby's coming?"

Bonnie nodded, but noticed Kenny and said "Kenny, thank God. We need your help."

Kenny lowered his head and said "Yeah, okay. First things first. We need supplies. Anything you can find. Medicine, food, water, anything."

Jane nodded and said "I'll look near the river. The map says there's a few buildings over there."

Luke said "I'll patrol and make sure this place is walker-free."

As Clementine watched Jane head to the river, she heard Bonnie say "Mike and me will head over to the museum. Clementine, can you go with Jane? I'm not exactly sure about her."

Clementine frowned and said "I'm not going because you don't trust her, Bonnie and in case you forgot, you weren't exactly trustworthy yourself. She's my friend and I don't want her to be in danger."

Clementine then walked off, but looked back towards the group. Bonnie looked at her sadly and she saw Sarah talking with Kenny with Rebecca. Clementine turned back around and followed Jane.

As she got clear of the old buildings, she saw Jane sitting on a bench. As Clementine got closer, she saw Jane holding something. Before she saw what it was, Jane heard her coming.

Jane greeted "Hey, Clem!"

Clementine frowned and asked "What are you holding?"

Jane shook her head and said "Nothing, Clem. Let's see what we can find here."

They went up the metal stairs that lead to a observation deck when Jane shouted happily "Hell yeah!"

When Clementine looked at what she was talking about, she saw a gift shop with one of those giant storm shutters! Jane ran over and started picking the lock. As she did, she said to Clementine "You know, from where I'm from, picking the lock is a lot simpler."

Clementine smiled before she saw something that put lead in her stomach. A lanky boy with a gun in his hands was heading for the observation deck.

He had brown, near black, hair with black reading glasses over his eyes. He had a purple hoodie on with jeans. Around his right leg, there was a walking device.

Clementine whispered "Jane. Someone's coming."

As Jane saw the stranger, she muttered "Shit."

Clementine said "What if you wait for him and I'll get behind him?"

Jane looked at her worriedly before nodding. "Just be careful." was all Clementine heard when Jane went off to hide.

Clementine hid behind the cannon in the middle of the deck as the boy came up. As he passed her, Clementine went the other side of the cannon. As she looked over to him, she saw him pushing a huge yellow bag into a garbage can. She got up and said "Hey."

The teenager spun around and aimed his revolver at her. She put up her hands and yelled "Don't shoot me! I'm just a kid! Who are you?"

The boy, still aiming, said shakily "I'm Arvo."

Clementine noted he had a Russian accent. Clementine glanced behind him and saw Jane sneaking up to him. She watched as Jane spun him around, grabbed his gun, and said "Back off."

Arvo backed away from her and Jane said "Clementine, check if he has any more weapons in the bag."

As she opened the bag, Clementine looked down in shock at the contents. It had medicine, pills, shots, and more. It was enough to last a couple months! As Jane looked down, she saw it and said "Woah."

Arvo shook his head and said "No! Please, take my gun, just not the medicine!"

Jane shook her head and said "Our people need this stuff! Besides if you wanted it, why were you trying to throw it away?"

Arvo said "Please! It's for my sister! She needs it!"

Jane replied "Look, I'm sorry about your sister, but we got people who are suffering right now!"

Arvo shouted back "My people are suffering just as much as yours! Little girl? Clementine, yes? Please."

Clementine zipped the bag up and heard Jane say "You're not taking it?"

Clementine replied "I don't steal from people who don't deserve it."

Jane looked at Arvo and said "Come near us again and you won't be walking away."

She tossed the gun off the deck and watched as Arvo took his bag and watched as Jane leaned on the support and said "I can't believe this. Clem, can you just go tell everyone what we found? I'll get the door opened."

As Clementine went down the stairs, she spotted Luke coming over. When he saw her, he jogged over and asked "Where's Jane?"

Clementine pointed back to the building while saying "We found a gift shop with a shutter. It may be a good place for Rebecca to have the baby."

Luke nodded, but asked "Do you think we can trust her?"

Clementine looked at him, confused, and asked "Who? Jane?"

At his nod, she said "I'm not sure. I mean, I like her, but... it seems like she's hiding something. At night, she has these nightmares. About war, I think. There's a name she's always saying."

Luke asked "What name?"

Clementine thought about it before saying "I don't think it's anyone's business but her own."

Luke shrugged and said "Okay, but what about Kenny? Look, I know he's your friend, but right now he's in a dark place. After Sarita, he just seems broken. Broken people get reckless."

Angrily, Clementine asked "Are you any better? Is anyone? Kenny is my friend and you have no right to say that!"

Luke looked at her confused and she continued "Do you know how much we all have lost? Kenny lost his family and friends, Molly lost her sister, Lilly lost her parents, and I've lost everyone! Stop getting into other people's business and talking behind their backs!"

Before he could respond, she walked off and went back to the buildings where the others were resting.

Shepard's POV:

Jane heard Luke coming up the metal stairs after Clementine had yelled her lungs out. He threw down his rifle, sat next to her, and put his head in hands, groaning.

She smiled and asked "How was the rant from the second smallest member of the group?"

He chuckled and asked "Second smallest?"

Jane pointed out "The baby is the smallest now."

A dumb look settled on his face before he said "Oh. It was irritating and kind of revealing. I mean, I get what she said, but she's acting as though she and her old group are the only one's who have suffered."

Jane hummed before saying "Well, that may be because she blames herself about those deaths. Remember when she told us about Lee and her old group?"

As he nodded, she continued "You have to remember that even though she doesn't act like it, she's a little girl, Luke. An 11-year old girl who's been forced to grow up in this world and make decisions she doesn't want or should make. To kill or spare someone? Those kind of decisions leave marks.I mean, when she was 9, she had to kill Lee. That can do things to people."

Luke nodded and said "Come on. Let's go tell the others."

As they found the others, Jane looked at Rebecca. She was talking to Kenny and saying "What if something's wrong?"

Kenny replied "Nothing's wrong. Baby's know how to be born."

Jane went up to him and said "Kenny, we need to talk."

As she and Kenny went to somewhere private, she said "Before I talk to you about what I wanted to, me and Clementine met someone. His name was Arvo. To be honest, I'm a little worried he might come back with a bigger group."

Kenny sighed and asked "Okay, so what's the other news?"

Jane breathed deeply before asking "What are the main symptoms of pregnancy?"

Kenny shrugged and said "Nausea, exhaustion, body pains, etc. Why do you- You're not pregnant, are you?"

Jane shrugged and said "Maybe. I checked it with a pregnancy test, but I'm not sure I could trust it."

Kenny shrugged and said "Well, the only thing I could think of was the pregnancy test. We can't do an ultrasound or something like that. So, until you start showing symptoms, we won't be able to tell."

Clementine's POV:

Clementine walked up the trail and thought of her conversation with Luke and regretted being so mad at him. She just didn't like people talking about her friends like that. As she approached the museum Mike and Bonnie were searching, she thought about what Jane was hiding. Was Garrus a friend she lost, to the walkers or they got separated? Or was Garrus her husband? Clementine made a note to ask her when she got the chance.

Bonnie saw her and said "Clem! Where's Jane?"

Clementine replied calmly "We found an observation deck where Rebecca can have the baby."

Bonnie smiled and said "Okay. We're almost done, but the snob here says he won't go back empty handed."

Mike defended himself "Hey, I'm just trying to help." Clementine went to a corner of the room and found a jacket. She called "Hey, I found a jacket!"

Bonnie came over and said "That would be a great blanket for Rebecca."

Mike came over and said "Yeah, Lord knows-" he stopped as he saw the jacket and continued "We can't put Rebecca in that. It's a Confederate coat."

Bonnie slapped her head and said "I can't believe I forgot about that."

Clementine shrugged and put the coat in Bonnie's pack and kept looking.

As she moved a box in front of a window, she caught a glimpse of something. She tried to open the shutter sealing the office, but it only opened a little bit. As she peeked in again, she gasped. There were two huge containers full of water, just sitting there in the corner! She called "Guys, take a look at this!"

Mike came over, peeked in, and said "Jackpot!" Clementine smiled and said "Push me through the opening. I'll get the door."

Bonnie came over and started pushing her in, but there was a little trouble. Clementine got stuck. As she tried to get through, a walker came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm!

She screamed "Help me!"

Bonnie tried tugging her out while Mike starting kicking the door. As the walker pulled her arm to its mouth, Clementine tried pulling it back. Just before it bit her, Mike busted the door down and grabbed the walker! He wrestled with it before getting his hands around it's head and twisting! Clementine heard the crack as the body fell to the floor.

Bonnie finally tugged her out and as she stood, Clementine said "Guess I'm not as small as I used to be."

Bonnie chuckled and said "Guess not."

Clementine went in the office and looked at the walker. It wore some pale green clothes like doctors wear and had this white stripe in its hair. Clementine shivered and went to pick up one of the water jugs. She put her arms around it, but she realized it was too heavy for her to carry. Mike said "It's okay. I got it."

He grabbed the containers and lifted them like they were nothing. "Show off" Clementine muttered.

Mike laughed, but stopped when he heard Bonnie hiss "Guys. Over here."

Clementine crept over to her and saw a raccoon just sitting there. Bonnie mumbled "Just walked in like it owned the place. Figured it might make a nice meal for Rebecca."

Clementine shook her head, amused. Mike looked at it before saying "I'd it the shit out of that raccoon."

When he looked at Clementine and Bonnie with their amused smiles, he stuttered "I mean, I'd be really happy to eat that raccoon. Not what you just heard."

When Clementine looked back at the rodent, she saw it looking at them in a threatening stance and growling. Then it took off. Mike and Bonnie walked around looking for it when Clementine saw it near the stairs, hissing. "There!" she yelled.

Mike lunged for it, but the raccoon scampered around his big body. Bonnie tried blocking it's exit, but when she lunged, the animal scurried to the left. Clementine readied herself and tried to grab the black and white bandit, but it bolted between her legs before she could.

Mike was about to shoot it, but Bonnie pulled his arm down and explained "Can't chance it."

Clementine watched as the raccoon stopped and started growling again. Then behind it, came two smaller ones. When it understood the danger had passed, the bigger one stopped growling and walked off with the younger ones. Clementine heard Mike say "How did I get in a place where I'm sad that I'm not eating raccoon?"

Clementine smiled and said "That was kind of fun."

Bonnie laughed and said "Yeah. I guess it was."

They packed up what they found, Mike grabbed the water containers, and they started walking back to the camp.

Time Skip:

Clementine heard Bonnie ask "You sure you don't need help with those?"

Mike said "Nope. Light as a feather."

Clementine muttered under her breath until she saw Jane. Running up to her, Clementine asked "Did you get the shop open?"

Jane nodded and smiled, but it faded once she saw the look in Clementine's eyes. Clementine timidly asked "Can I ask you a question?"

Jane asked "What kind of question?"

Clementine responded by gesturing to a spot they could talk and said "The private kind."

Jane sighed and followed her. When they were out of hearing range, Clementine turned around and asked "Who's Garrus?"

Jane rubbed her head and said "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

As Clementine shook her head, she watched Jane sit down and gather her thoughts.

Jane looked up at her and said "Garrus was a friend. While I was investigating Saren, I told you about him, right?"

As Clementine nodded, Jane continued "Garrus was a, police officer, I guess. He was assigned to Saren's case to find out if there was any evidence that Saren was guilty. His boss pulled him off the case and he just didn't like it. So he quit his job and joined me. You should've seen him. He was like James Bond."

Clementine asked "Who's that?"

Jane sighed and replied "A secret agent. Anyway, he became a very close friend."

Clementine smiled and asked "How close?"

Jane smiled and said "Not as close as you probably think."

As Jane opened a water bottle and started drinking, Clementine asked "Were you & him married?"

Suddenly, Jane choked on her water.

Once she calmed down, Jane replied "No, Clem. Though we did have a relationship, we weren't married and not even close to being married. After Saren, we went our separate ways for a while. 2 years after Saren, we saw each other again. He'd gone through a tough spot, to say the least. I helped him get out of it and, me and him, we got closer. He was shy at first. He was afraid that he would mess up somehow and lose me, but he didn't."

Clementine asked "Why was he afraid he would mess up?"

Jane smiled and said "He'd already seen so much go wrong. He just wanted something to go right for once. He was my support in some of the worst moments of my life. His support gave me strength."

Clementine asked "What happened to him?"

Jane replied "I don't know Clem. The last time I saw him, he was wounded, badly. Kind of like how I was when you and me first met. I called in extraction. I told him to go and get out of there. You know what he said? "And you've got to be kidding. We're in this to the end." But in the end, he left. I went to finish my job. And I ended up here."

Clementine said "Thank you for telling me, Jane."

Jane looked at her and said "Don't tell anyone else. Please, Clem."

Clementine was about to say she wouldn't when Sarah appeared and said "There's walkers coming!"

Clementine ran over with Jane and they saw dozens of walkers... heading their way.

Kenny looked at them with cold fury as he said "I'll take care of this. Keep Rebecca and that baby safe."

Clementine looked around and said "Mike, the water!"

He replied "Got it!"

She shouted "Lilly, help Kenny!"

Lilly shook her head, but grabbed her blade and ran up to Kenny to hold off the walkers. Clementine watched as Kenny hit a walker with his crowbar, but didn't stop. He started bludgeoning hit again and again.

Bonnie saw it and said "Clem, Kenny's losing it."

Clementine shook her head and said "He's only protecting us."

As the others went to the observation deck, Clementine waited for Lilly and Kenny. A walker suddenly turned towards her and started advancing. Clementine raised her poker, but before she could hit it, Kenny hit it with his crowbar from behind with Lilly behind him.

When Kenny and her got up to the observation deck, a surprise was waiting for them. Clementine watched as she saw Molly and Luke... kissing and clearly enjoying it. She asked "Molly?"

They saw her and immediately stopped. Kenny came around the corner, saw them, and shouted "What the heck do you two think you're doing?!"

Luke asked "What's going on?"

Kenny answered "Walkers are coming. Weren't you the one who was supposed to keep them from surprising us?"

Before Luke could reply, Bonnie shouted "They're coming up the stairs!"

Kenny replied "Keep that door shut! Make sure those sons of bitches don't get through! Clementine, go help them."

She shook her head and answered "No, I'm going to help you."

Rubbing his neck, Kenny replied "Alright. Can you try to calm Rebecca down?"

Clementine went over to the pregnant woman and said "You have to be strong, Rebecca. Trust Kenny. He won't let anything happen to you or your baby."

Rebecca nodded and as she grabbed Kenny's hand, he said "Go help them, Clem. I got this."

Clementine ran out of the shop to find the group trying to hold the door closed. Luke saw her and shouted "Clem, find something to jam against the door!"

She immediately turned to the cannon behind her and started pushing it. Sarah got on the other side and, when the group got out of the way, they pushed it against the door. Before they could congratulate themselves on their quick thinking, they heard the sound of snapping wood! Luke grabbed Clem and shouted "The decks coming down!"

Before she could something about it, Clementine watched as Jane and Sarah fell with the deck! As she ran to check if they were still alive, she found they both had grabbed the edge of the deck before they fell!

Clementine heard Jane say "Clementine, get Sarah!"

Sarah was trying not to fall into the waiting arms of the walkers. Clementine looked at them both before jumping and grabbing Sarah's arm. She looked over to Jane and saw her nod and her hand slip... only to be caught by Luke!

Clementine sighed in relief and pulled Sarah up. As they looked back into the gift shop, they noticed Rebecca's screaming had stopped. They saw Rebecca looking up to Kenny. Kenny was holding... the still form of a baby. Clementine looked around to see the horrified and mourning expressions on everyone's faces, including Jane's. Clementine asked "What happened, Kenny?"

Kenny just sat there, with a look that could put sorrow in anyone's heart.

All of sudden, the sound of coughing filled the air, followed by the cries of an infant! Clementine looked into Kenny's arms to see the swaddling form of the baby she knew was coming. Kenny looked at the small baby in his arms with amazement as he handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca announced "It's a boy."

Everyone looked at the newest member of the group with caring and hopeful looks.

Time Skip:

Clementine woke up to the sound of crying and saw Rebecca holding her son. Rebecca noticed her and said "Hey, Clem."

Clementine asked "How is he?"

Rebecca smiled and replied "He's beautiful."

Clementine looked down at the small boy and said "He looks like Alvin."

Rebecca smiled and asked "You think so?"

At Clementine's nod, she asked "Do you want to hold him?"

Shyly, Clementine asked "Can I?"

Rebecca chuckled and replied "Of course, Clem. You're family now."

Clementine took the small swaddling package and smiled. She looked down into the small boys eyes and couldn't help but feel protective. Unfortunately the baby felt uncomfortable and started crying. Panicking a bit, she thought of something and gently rocked the baby. "There, there."she soothed him and he cooed in adoration.

Rebecca smiled and said "See? You're a natural."

Clementine heard from behind "Look at you. Like a big sister."

Kenny stood behind her and he took the baby from her. Before he started talking, Clementine spotted Molly. Clementine walked over and saw her opening the other door. Clementine asked "Molly, are you leaving again?"

Molly replied "I don't really know, Clem. I don't want to leave, but this group is falling apart. I don't want to be here when it happens. I may come back. I just need to think away from the others."

Clementine nodded and said "Hopefully."

Molly replied "You're a good kid, Clementine. Just like Lee."

Clementine watched as Molly went down the stairs and couldn't help but think of everything that's happened. Luke came around and asked "Hey, something wrong?"

Clementine replied "Molly left. Probably for good."

Luke asked "What? When?"

Clementine said "Just now."

Luke paced back and forth and said "She didn't say anything about leaving."

Kenny heard them and said "What's going on here?"

Luke replied "Nothing. I'm sorry. It's just... Molly left."

Kenny snorted and said "That's what your shouting about?"

Luke got angry and asked "What's with you, man? Look, she offered and hell, I needed it."

Kenny scoffed and said "That doesn't matter anymore, Luke. This boy is what matters now."

Luke grew angrier and shouted "Look around you! Okay, everything is shit! At the rate we're going, I'm going to be dead within a week! So forgive me for wanting something normal just one for time!"

Clementine shouted "Stop arguing! Kenny, give me the baby. There's no need to involve him in you and Luke's fights."

Relenting, Kenny handed the crying bundle into her arms and watched as Clementine went to give the baby back to Rebecca.

The next morning, they were walking in the snow. Rebecca was getting weaker and needed support from Bonnie. Luke said to Kenny "We should've waited. Rebecca needed rest and you start marching us in the cold."

Defending Kenny, Clementine said "Luke, we needed to leave. Even if Rebecca had gotten rest, she would still need food."

Before he could argue, they heard "Hello!"

Clementine and Jane turned to see... "Arvo?"

asked Clementine. He started walking towards them and Kenny got ready for trouble. Clementine grabbed her weapon and heard Luke ask "That's the guy?"

Rebecca went to sit down with her baby as the Russian approached.

Arvo limped forward and said "Hello, Clementine."

She asked "What are you doing here, Arvo?"

He smiled and replied "Taking back what's mine."

Behind her, Jane asked "What do you mean?"

Then one by one, three others appeared. A woman with dirty blond hair and a black jacket appeared behind Arvo, a bald tattooed man with a green jacket and a shotgun appeared behind them, and another one with blonde hair and a brown jacket appeared to their side with a rifle.

The bald one spoke in Russian and Arvo replied.

Clementine asked "What did he say?"

Arvo explained "He thinks it's funny that a little girl robbed me."

Immediately, Jane said "We didn't rob you! Hell, I even gave you back your gun!"

Arvo said "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clementine said "You're here to steal our stuff!"

Arvo nodded and said "You have to understand. Winter's coming and we need to prepare."

Kenny roared "You Communist piece of shit! You think you can justify stealing from us?!"

Arvo responded "You've probably done the exact same thing to others."

As the others raised their guns into a standoff, Clementine shouted "But we have a baby!"

Arvo's face showed surprise and he asked "You have a baby with you?"

He conversed quickly with the others, but while he was doing it, Clementine noticed Rebecca wasn't moving. As she watched, Rebecca started twitching... like a walker. Clementine watched it in slow motion. Rebecca twitching her head left and right, the Russians talking with each other, and the baby crying. The boy's cries jerked her into action. She took out her pistol and thought _"I'm sorry, Rebecca."_ She took aim and fired. The bullet went straight through the walker who used to be Rebecca.

She heard Luke cry "No!"

She heard Sarah scream. She heard the Russians shout in alarm. Then she heard the sounds of gunfire filling the morning dawn.

Next time on the Walking Dead

How'd we get here?

We need to get moving if we want to keep that baby alive.

Why is this shit happening?

Sometimes you need to make sacrifices.

Well, well, well. Look who we got here.

Alright guys. I know I skipped a few major parts, but not enough to be in trouble I think. Plz tell me what you guys think. Also, what's the saddest song you can think of? Plz review and see you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, Happy Halloween guys! Well, as you know, I completed the fourth episode so that means this story is nearly done. Well, not really. I have something very special for all of you. I really hope you like it! And to whoever said to make Shepard pregnant with Wrex's baby, you better read the description again. It's Shepard/Garrus. Anyway, thank you for your continued support and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these franchises.**

A New Future Ch.15

Garrus's POV

Garrus paced back and forth in his mates cabin. Over the past two days, he had spent most of his time in that cabin for many reasons. One, to feel close to Jane until he actually saw her again. Two, to avoid everyone else who might try sympathizing. Three, to avoid the glares and threatened emotions that originated from the mother of his mate. That Anna Shepard was _everywhere!_ In the command deck whenever he wanted to check the drives progress, in engineering when he wanted to talk to Tali or the others, she was around every corner.

Garrus sat on the bed and thought of when Jane had told him about her favorite classic horror vids. Jane was attracted to antique items. Mostly weapons. She said they were from the late 20th century on Earth. She and him had watched a marathon of the best ones. When he thought about it, the older Shepard reminded him of a couple in particular. Maybe Freddy Kremlin or whatever he was called. Or maybe Jason Voorhees!

Realizing why he was up there, Garrus was humiliated. He could take on an army of synthetics, a mercenary kingdom, and legions of zombified minions, but he couldn't deal with awkward encounters with a veteran? He got off the bed and quick-marched to the elevator. When he got off, he walked into the war room and read the reports coming in from the fleets that had communications running.

The ground forces including the drell, elcor, and Aria's fleet had suffered heavy losses. The volus bombing fleet had nearly been obliterated by the blockade. The asari had lost numerous freighters, but surprisingly the Destiny Ascension had survived. The Geth and Quarians had lost nearly one third of their fleet, mostly Geth. The Salarians had lost at least half of their force. The turians had lost 10 frigates and 3 dreadnoughts. The Alliance had lost 13 ships, not including 4 dreadnoughts.

The casualties were very high as well. Garrus couldn't believe how many had died, but they knew what they signed up for. He heard Traynor say on the Comm "Garrus, Admiral Hackett is on the QEC."

Garrus responded "Put him on."

The blue form of the aged admiral appeared in front of him and said "Vakarian, an A.I. who called itself the "Catalyst" just showed up and gave me the scare of a lifetime. Can you explain a few things for me, please?"

Garrus laid his hands on the bar in front of him and started talking "The Catalyst is what is what we've been fighting all this time. After we returned to Earth, it made contact. It said that after Shepard triggered the Crucible, she was, I guess, teleported for lack of better term."

Hackett asked "Teleported where?"

Garrus responded "We don't know. The Catalyst said that the only way to find her was to follow her. Right now, it's trying to hook up something called a Dark Space Drive."

Hackett asked "What is it supposed to do?"

Garrus explained "When Sovereign was working on it, it was supposed to allow the Reapers to transport from place to place without a Mass Relay."

The Admiral asked, astounded "Really? So why is it being built now? That technology could've been very useful. It very well might've destroyed us all. Why didn't the Reapers use it?"

Garrus explained "When Sovereign was destroyed, I'm sure that the Reapers thought it was lost forever. We only found out about it a few days ago."

Hackett asked "What are they using it on now?"

Garrus replied "The Catalyst is planning to use it to find Jane."

Hackett asked "Do you think you can trust it?"

Garrus looked down and said "I don't know, but I don't think I have a choice. When Jane did what she did, she put us in new realm of weird and unusual."

The Admiral nodded and said "Agreed. I don't like know how she does it, but she somehow is able to get the best outcome everywhere."

Garrus chuckled and replied "That's Jane, sir."

The Admiral continued "Well, good luck Vakarian. Bring her home."

The turian saluted and said "I'll definitely try my best, sir."

As Hackett disconnected, Garrus went to the Galaxy map. Garrus looked through the files. He went through the records of past missions, so many he'd forgotten. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind!

The figure cried "Garrus!"

As he recovered, he looked down to see... his sister Solana! Smiling, he hugged her to his chest and thanked the Spirits. Garrus smiled until he saw the official shadow of his father. Easing his sister off of him, he looked into his fathers normally stern eyes. Ractus Vakarian stared at his son until he couldn't hold back anymore. Garrus Vakarian couldn't hold in his gasp of surprise as he felt his father embrace him. He slowly returned the embrace as if he was expecting for his father to pull back and hit him.

As Ractus pulled back, Garrus asked "Did you just hug me?"

Ractus replied "Yes, but don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold. Garrus, we heard about what happened. Especially the part about your mate."

Garrus stiffened and his dad continued "Garrus, a few years ago, I almost would've been angry. I am, don't get me wrong, but just a little."

Garrus replied "Better than a lot."

Ractus asked "Where is Commander Shepard?"

Garrus looked down and said "We don't know."

Solana immediately asked "What do you mean?! You lost your mate?!"

Garrus responded, trying to not lose his cool, "No. When she activated the Crucible, she went missing. We're trying to find her. The crew. She's their family. She's my family. So just go back to the ship you came on and wait for me to come back, okay."

Ractus cleared his throat and said "Yeah. That's not gonna happen."

Confused, Garrus asked "Uh, why not?"

His sister explained "Because we're coming with you. If she's your family, she's ours too."

Garrus immediately denied "No! Defiantly not!"

Ractus asked "Why not?" Garrus yelled "Because where we're going somewhere that could be full of danger and lead to certain death!"

As he saw the unimpressed expressions, Garrus concluded "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

They both responded "Nope."

Garrus sighed, defeated and said "Fine. Just find somewhere to sleep. If you can."

He quickly got into the elevator before Solana could make a smart-ass response.

When he got to the cargo bay, the Catalyst was waiting for him. Garrus groaned, annoyed, and asked "What now?"

The Catalyst tilted its head and replied "The Drive is ready."

Garrus, now hopeful, asked "We can use it now?"

The Catalyst nodded, but said "Yes, but be warned. The Drive is a prototype. We don't know what will happen, only how it'll happen."

Garrus, needless to say, was confused and asked "What are you talking about? Is it ready or not?"

The Catalyst replied "It is ready, but this is the first time we've been able to use it. Travel by singularities is risky. Humans once thought they were able to slow down or speed up time. Even to transport them from one place to another. Black holes, as many species call them, are great celestial beings. Their gravity alone could tear apart the very stars. Even my Reapers fear the singularities. The Dark Space Drive, however theoretically, is supposed to be able to copy the energy of these beings and use this mimic to transport from place to place on a moments notice. Again, this is a prototype and we have no evidence this will work. Technically, it is suicide if it doesn't work."

Garrus asked "Is this the only way or not to get Jane back?"

The Catalyst nodded and Garrus continued "Tell Joker to get ready. I'll gather the crew in the war room."

As the Catalyst disappeared, Garrus rubbed his eyes and said "Another suicide mission. Whoop- de- fucking- do."

A few minutes later

Garrus walked into the War Room and saw everyone waiting for him. Joker, Ashley, Wrex, Grunt, Tali, James, Javik, and every other squad member and crew member of the Normandy he got the pleasure of knowing. He sighed and announced "The Drive is ready. Sadly, we have no idea if it'll work. This may be a one-way trip for all of us. So, what I'm asking is what are willing to do? Are you ready to go into the unknown? Are you willing to risk this new future? You don't owe anybody anything. Are you willing to risk this to get Jane? I _know_ I'm going, but you don't have to. You can leave right now."

Ashley stepped forward and asked "You gotta be kidding Garrus! How many times have we gone up against death and lived to tell the tale? Besides, we can't let you do this alone. Look around. We're practically family. Shepard's brought us together. It's up to us to bring her back."

Garrus nodded and said "Thanks Ashley. Who else?"

One by one, either shouts of affirmation called out or hands were raised. Garrus smiled, thankful for his friends, and walked up to the bridge with Joker and EDI. Joker quickly got into his seat and said "Well, here we go again."

Garrus sighed "Yep. You ready?"

Joker laughed and replied "That's the first time someone asked me that whenever we go on suicide missions."

Garrus rubbed his eyes and said "Engage the Dark Space Drive. We're getting Jane back."

Joker smiled, but said in a goofy voice "Yes sir, Captain sir. All present in the cabin, Captain sir."

Garrus, struggling to keep a straight face, just said "Just do it already, Joker. We've all waited long enough."

Joker chuckled and sent in the frequency for the Drive. They suddenly heard a loud thrumming before a black hole appeared. The singularity was pitch black with sea blue around the edge and was the size of the Normandy. Joker mumbled under his breath "Please don't eat my Normandy, please."

Suddenly, a field covered Normandy and they vanished into the singularity.

For a second, all they saw was pitch black. Then they were surrounded by flashes of red and blue, which turned to black and white. Before Garrus could get a good luck, EDI cried out "Brace yourselves! Major deceleration incoming."

Suddenly, they were thrown forward as the Normandy stopped almost instantly. Joker cried out as Garrus heard the sound of bones breaking!

As Garrus got up, he saw Joker clutching his body and grimacing. Garrus shouted "Joker! You okay?!"

Joker looked at him and responded "You probably should've worn a seat belt. Either that or that freaking Catalyst should've warned us!"

Garrus grinned and turned around, and the smile faded as he saw the planet that the Drive delivered them to.

Earth. With no lights or any other signs of life.

 **Dun, Dun, Dun!Well, I have a feeling this was a crappy chapter. To be honest, it's easier just to do Jane and Clem. I know, I'm terrible at writing Garrus. See you this weekend or next week guys! Plz review and good night!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Happy Thanksgiving! This is what we've all been waiting for! And guys, I'm sorry for taking so long! I promise, the next one will be next week. Episode 5! This year's going by fast. Anyway I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Can any of you guess who the final returning character will be? Well, you'll have to wait. Now, ladies and gentlemen! EPISODE 5! And before I go, I want to let you guys know it's been a while since I played walking dead so the lines sometimes won't be the same.**

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these franchises, unfortunately :(

A New Future Ch. 16

Clementine's POV:

Clementine fell to the frozen ground and when she looked up, she saw everything going in slow motion. Luke firing at Arvo's group, the bald Russian crawling away, firing his gun.

She saw Arvo kneeling over his sister's body and shouting "No! Natasha! Please!"

She turned and saw Kenny firing into the trees saying "You started this shit!"

Then as her eyes focused, she saw the crying bundle on the ground near Rebecca. As she started crawling towards him, she heard Luke shout "Clem! What are you doing? Come on!"

She looked between the baby and Luke and instantly made the decision. Ducking at gunfire, she took the swaddling bundle in her arms and ran back to Luke.

Surprise showed on his face as she sat down next to him. He stammered "Oh man. I didn't even know he was out there! Good job Clem."

Clementine heard Kenny say "It doesn't have to be this way! You can just go!"

The blonde that was shooting at him shouted in Russian. Annoyed, Kenny shouted "English, motherfucker!"

The Russian shouted back "I kill every last one of you!"

Clementine looked to her left to see Jane struggling to stay awake after taking a blow to the head from "Natasha." Mike had shot Natasha in retaliation. Luke grabbed Clementine's attention and told her to cover him. Clementine raised her gun and fired into the trees. The Russian ducked behind a boulder, but as Luke ran to Clementine, the bald Russian with the shotgun shot his leg! Clementine was about to fire as the Russian leveled his gun at Luke... only for his eyes to widen for a second of pain as he felt a bullet penetrate his skull!

Clementine looked over to where the shot had come from and saw Sarah holding the gun shakily. Clementine looked over and saw Kenny glaring at Arvo. In a second, Kenny had his arm around the kids neck and pulled him up and made him into a human shield, calling out to the one in the trees. Clementine, horrified, yelled "Kenny, what are you doing!?"

He replied "Ending this."

Suddenly, Clementine saw movement... where Natasha lay dead. She watched in horror as the girl started crawling towards her with dull, grey eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arvo struggling to get out of Kenny's arms. Clementine shakily rose her gun, freshly reloaded, and couldn't help but stare into those eyes. Grey with a milky white, no black or color. After drawing a breath, Clementine fired the bullet.

She only heard Arvo cry "NO!"

She heard Kenny curse and saw Arvo kneeling over his sisters corpse, crying her name over and over, only to stop and turn towards her, the gun still in her hands. Hate, anger, and a dozen more not-so-happy emotions clouded his eyes.

She turned and saw the blonde Russian marching over to Kenny, looking triumphant. Kenny was lying on the ground, his gun just out of his reach. Smiling, the Russian raised his gun and got ready to pull the trigger... when Clementine heard saw him frown, and saw fear in his eyes as a crimson glow went through the air. Turning around, she saw Jane with a red aura stalking towards them. Jane's eyes were a fluorescent purple, tinted with red. Her hands were covered in purple flames. Her features were outlined with pure hatred. Jane turned her eyes onto the Russian and roared with rage "Leave us alone!"

Clementine watched as her friend raised her hands and raised him into the air. Jane smiled creepily and brought him down to kneel in front of her.

As he pleaded for his life, Clementine saw the old Jane come back for a second as she said "Look away Clem."

Closing her eyes, Clementine heard the final pleas of the man before she heard the sound of humming drown him out and the sound of bones cracking and breaking.

She looked back to Jane and saw the corpse of the man. Where his head was supposed to be, there was a puddle of bone, brain, and blood. In her head, Clementine whimpered " _So much blood._ " Behind her, she heard Bonnie throwing up what she had left in her stomach. Jane looked back at her and Clementine saw spots of blood on her jacket and her face, but a lot on her fists and before Jane looked away, Clementine saw a little crimson red flash in her friends green eyes.

Clementine cautiously walked up to her and asked "Are you okay?"

Jane turned to look in her eyes, but shame filled them and she walked off.

The group walked over to Rebecca's body that was still lying in the tire she'd rested in.

Mike asked "How the fuck did this happen?"

Luke replied "She turned. It was all just too much for her. Clem spotted it first and she did what had to be done."

Bonnie put a hand on Clementine's shoulder and comforted "It wasn't your fault."

Bonnie turned towards Rebecca and said "Don't worry Rebecca. We'll take care of your baby."

Clementine sighed and said "At least she's with Alvin now."

Suddenly, Kenny turned and knocked Arvo to the ground! Clementine turned and shouted "What are you doing Kenny?"

Kenny, not listening, shouted at Arvo "This is all your fucking fault! Survival of the fucking fittest?! Fine, we're the fittest now, and now you get to die!"

Before he could fire, Luke and Mike got in the way. Mike shouted "What the hell Kenny?! The kids lost enough already!"

Clementine interrupted "Send him out on his own. We don't need to kill him."

Luke replied "Clem, you don't mean that."

Clementine said "No, I do. I know when you let in new people who you shouldn't trust."

Kenny turned and said "Yeah. We let in new people in Georgia. They took us to a dairy for a nice hot meal. One of our guys got attacked by crazy people in the woods. Lee and me saw through that place ."

Lilly joined in "Kenny and Lee found out what that place really was. A human slaughter house. The three people who lived there, Andy, Danny, and their mother, Brenda, were cannibals. They said "survival of the fittest" too. They made all of our group except Lee, Clementine, Carly, and Ben eat it. They put me, Lee, Kenny, Clementine, and my dad in a fucking freezer. My dad had a heart attack and Lee tried to help. Kenny, the loose cannon, put a salt lick on my dad's head." As she said the last part, she sent a sour look Kenny's way.

Kenny shouted "I said "sorry" a hundred fucking times!"

Lilly put her hands up and said "Relax Kenny. I know why you did it. Anyway, me and Kenny both agree. We're not bringing anyone who was happy to kill us just a few minutes ago into the group."

Arvo immediately said "I have food. In house. It's not far."

Immediately, Kenny said "Bullshit."

Arvo protested "No! It's true. Not far!"

Before Kenny could reply, Clementine said "We could use the food. We won't last much longer."

Sighing in defeat, Kenny replied "Fine, but if something happens, don't blame me."

Before they got too far, Kenny noticed Luke's limping and said "Hold up. We'll rest here for a while."

Clementine noticed Arvo was still walking. Kenny, noticing this, said "I said stop."

Once he realized Arvo wasn't listening, he pushed the teen onto the ground and roared "When I say stop, you fucking STOP!"

Mike immediately came to the kids defence "Kenny, he's had enough!"

Kenny replied "He's getting what he deserves." He then walked off with the baby in his arms before anyone could reply.

Mike mumbled under his breath before walking off. Bonnie went after him while Arvo laid against a tree. Sarah went to sit somewhere. Clementine went over to Luke and kept pressure on his leg. Luke sighed, looked down to her, and asked "How'd we get here, Clementine?"

Confused, Clementine replied "We walked. Most of us anyway. You had to be carried."

Laughing, Luke winced "Don't make me laugh. It hurts a lot, but that's not what I meant. I mean here. Sitting in the snow, with almost everyone we set out with dead."

Clementine immediately said "It wasn't your fault, Luke. Groups fall apart."

Luke replied "No, Clementine. I could've done more. I wish I had, and that'll never go away. I could've and should've done more. That's not up for debate."

Bonnie came up and asked "What are you guys talking about?"

Clementine looked at Luke and saw the desperate look in his eyes and replied "Jane."

Bonnie replied "Oh. Yeah, what she did back there was sort of frightening. She didn't really seem like herself, either. What was that anyway?"

Luke replied "I don't know. She probably explained it to the others, but it's vicious. She practically took on half of the walkers by herself by the ski lodge. Anyway, we don't know."

Bonnie looked back to Jane and said "I still don't know. Can we trust her? She could kill any one of us with a flick of her hand."

Clementine, angry, replied "Fuck you, Bonnie! I know we can trust her! At least she didn't trick us into a firing squad!"

Bonnie, surprised, defended herself "I apologized for that already. Why don't you trust me?"

Clementine countered "Why don't you trust me? Jane could've killed or abandoned us all a thousand times, but she hasn't."

Sighing after her outburst, Clementine said "I'm going to talk to Kenny."

As she walked over, Mike stopped her and put a bottle in her hands.

He said nervously "Clem, can you check Kenny's bandage? Bonnie offered, but I think you should be the one to do it. He trusts you the most. That bottle's peroxide. It's going to clean the wound."

Clementine looked down at the bottle and said "I know what it is. It's going to suck."

Mike frowned and replied glumly "It has to be done."

Clementine continued over to Kenny and when she got there, Kenny said "I think we should call him Alvin Junior. What do you think?"

Smiling, she said simply "I like it."

Kenny smiled and said "Alvin Junior it is."

Hearing the name, the baby smiled warmly. Chuckling, Kenny said "Why, I think AJ approves."

Seeing the bottle in her hands, Kenny asked "What's that?"

Clementine sternly replied "I'm going to change your bandage."

Sighing, Kenny said "Sounds like I don't have a choice in the matter."

As Clementine shook her head, he pulled off his hat and said "Fine. I just hope it doesn't scare this little guy... or you."

As Clementine lifted the bandage, she saw how worse it got over the days they'd walked.

Kenny asked half-heartedly "Well, how bad is it?"

Sighing, Clementine said "I'm glad Carver's suffering right now. He deserves it."

Kenny nodded, but as she poured the peroxide onto a towel, he said "I guess this is going to be the sucky part."

Clementine replied "Don't be a baby. We already have one."

Chuckling, he said "You were always good for a smile."

As she put the towel on his eye, Kenny backed away at the touch, hissing and cursing.

Clementine sighed and said "The sooner I put this on, the sooner it'll be done."

Kenny sighed and replied "You sound like my mother."

Clementine, smiling, asked "Good or bad?"

Ignoring her question, Kenny said "Alvin should be doing this. He should be taking care of this kid. Not me."

Clementine looked down at the bundle and said "Maybe this guy will be tough just like him."

Smiling, Kenny replied "Yeah. Alvin didn't look it, but that guy had a pair on him. It's a shame that Carver took this away from him. I used to be glad about my time away from my family. Now, I miss them. I can't go by one day without seeing their faces. I won't make the same mistakes again."

Clementine replied "You won't. I'll be there too."

Finished, Clementine wrapped a new bandage around Kenny's head.

Jane walked over and asked "You alright?" Kenny put his hat back on and smiled up at them.

And they continued on. Jane walked by Clementine and asked "What were you and Bonnie yelling about?"

Clementine replied "Bonnie's not sure we should trust you after the incident on the road."

Jane asked "You do? I was expecting you to think I was sort of a monster, I guess."

Clementine said "I only think I should avoid being on your bad side."

Jane said "I didn't want to do that and I think you're right. Bringing Arvo into the group is not a good idea."

Clementine asked "Why do you think that?"

Jane explained "Well for one, he said that medicine was for his "sick" sister, but other than her skin being a little pale, she looked fine and he was trying to get rid of it back on the deck. Yet he begged us not to take it. That's strange enough for me not to trust him."

Hours later

As they got to edge of the trees, they saw what remains of a power station.

Kenny asked "Hey? Is that it?"

Arvo turned and asked "What?"

Before Kenny could wack him, Clementine said "Arvo, we're not trying to be mean. We just want to know if this is the place."

Arvo, understanding, replied "No. Still more miles. One more day at most."

Kenny cursed "Goddammit! You fucked us!"

Jane interrupted "Kenny, we can't travel at night. This is a good place we could set up camp. Let's go check it out."

Kenny noticed AJ crying from his outburst and said "Yeah, I guess so." As he gave AJ to Clementine, he said "See if you can calm him down."

As he and Jane disappeared into the power station, she looked to the others, but Mike said "Oh no. That's all you."

Clementine looked down at the bundle which decided to cry like a siren. Thinking quickly, she got an idea. She turned her head and when she turned around, she smiled and stuck out her tongue! When the baby saw her, he instantly started laughing, or as close to laughing as he could get.

Mike smiled and said "I'd never thought that'd work."

Bonnie smiled and said "You got him to stop? You're good."

Clementine looked down at the smiling infant and said "He's cute."

Bonnie laughed and said "Yeah, he is. Babies are usually pretty ugly after being born."

Mike chuckled and chimed in "That's true. They usually look like weird little aliens."

Clementine saw Kenny coming back. When he got near them, he said "It's safe. You can come down now."

As the sun set, they finally were able to get the station open. Arvo was handcuffed to the antenna. As the group huddled by the fire, Clementine looked at Jane. She and Kenny had refused to sit next to the fire.

As she thought, she heard Luke say "It's my birthday. Near as I can tell."

Clementine smiled and said "Happy birthday Luke."

Mike joined in "Yeah, man. Happy birthday."

Luke chuckled and replied "Thanks guys."

Bonnie smiled and said "So that makes you what, 27?" Luke replied "Yeah, exactly. You remember?"

Bonnie said "Yep. I also brought something to celebrate." Opening her backpack, she pulled out a bottle. It had three big letters. R, U, and M.

Luke smiled and said "Where did you get that?"

Bonnie smiled and replied "Carver's stash. He advocated drinking."

Clementine asked "What does that mean?"

Luke explained "He hated drinking. Or when other people did."

Before he could open the bottle, Bonnie grabbed it and said "Wait, we have to have the others."

She handed Clementine the bottle and said "Clem, can you talk to them? Use the rum as incentive." Clutching the bottle, Clementine went over to Jane first.

Jane saw her and asked "They send you over to win me over with that?"

Clementine asked "Will it work?"

Jane sighed and said "Depends. What is it?"

Clementine replied "Rum, I think."

Jane smiled and said "Maybe, but what if I make it weird?"

Clementine snorted and said "The only way you can make it weird is if they do."

Jane smiled and said "The only thing I make awkward is dancing. God, I cannot dance at all. Garrus is the only way I can dance. During the war, he dragged me out onto a dance floor and I hated it. Then, as it went on, I started to love it. Just feeling him that close, that was the first time I actually danced. It was amazing. We just danced, me and him. At that point, nothing else mattered. It was just me and him, together. I hope I'll get to do that again."

Clementine laughed and replied "I hope I'm there to see it."

Jane replied "You will be. I'll make sure of it. I'll keep you safe and in return, you keep me safe. Deal?"

Clementine smiled and nodded. Jane cleared her throat and said "Time to not make it weird." Then she walked over to the fire to join the others.

Clementine looked over to Kenny and saw him holding AJ, sitting near the fence. Figuring he wouldn't want the drink, she went over and sat next to him.

He smiled and said "Hey Clem. Crazy day, huh?"

Clementine smiled and said "That's a word for it."

Kenny chuckled and he said "You know... Lee and I didn't part on the best terms, but he was my best friend. He may not have helped or supported me a lot, but he... did when I really needed it. Then when I saw you at the lodge, I felt like I was in a dream and when you sat with me and we had that hot meal, it made me realize, you weren't a little girl anymore. You were grown up. I felt... pride. Proud that.. I don't know. I was just so happy to see you. It felt like everything was pulling together."

Clementine smiled at the memory, but frowned as she said "I miss Lee."

Kenny looked up and said "Me too, Clem. Me too."

Kenny looked back down to AJ and said "When I look at this little guy, I can't help but miss Duck and Katja."

Clementine replied "Maybe you'll see them again... one day."

As Clementine stood up, she said "Come on by the fire. Please Kenny?"

He shook his head and, not taking "no" for an answer, Clementine said "The baby might be cold."

Sighing in defeat, Kenny got to his feet, careful of the baby, and walked to the fire. As Clementine walked back, she saw Arvo sitting in the cold. As she walked over, she took a protein bar she'd kept for emergencies at the lodge. She handed it to him, but he didn't take it.

She knelt and whispered "I'm sorry about your sister. I didn't have a choice. She was gone. I've lost people too. Let me tell you something. We're not any good to them dead."

Arvo simply took the bar and turned away from her. She heard him mumble "Thank you."

She walked back to the fire and heard people laughing and Kenny saying "Now _that_ I can believe."

She sat down next to Kenny and said "It's good to hear people laughing again."

Luke replied "Yeah, it is. We're usually busy trying to survive, so we forget the other good things about life."

Bonnie said " _Now_ , you can open the bottle."

Again, before he could, Jane interrupted "Why don't you make a little birthday toast?"

Mike asked her "Aren't we all suppose to have glasses?"

Jane mocking replied "Well, unless you have 7 glasses up your sleeves, be quiet. We can share the bottle, right?"

Mike put his hands up in surrender as he said "I stand corrected."

Luke cleared his throat and said "To the loved ones we've all lost on the way and to the hope that'll we'll see them again, one day."

Lilly smiled and said "Hear, hear."

Luke smiled and said "Thanks. I didn't mean for it to rhyme."

Lilly said "It was good, Luke."

Mike frowned and said "It's too bad two of the group didn't make it. One of them left and the other... well enough said."

Clementine saw Sarah look down in grief and Luke sigh.

Kenny smiled and said "I guess your charms don't work on all the ladies, Luke."

Bonnie replied before she drank a little rum "Worked on me." Realizing what she said, Bonnie groaned and said "Dammit. I did it, didn't I? It was just the drink talking."

Mike replied "They say "A drunk mans words are a sober man's thoughts."

Bonnie smarted back "Well, I'm not a man, so you can take that somewhere else."

Kenny asked "Luke, if you don't mind me asking, what was your major? I mean, did you go to college? Sorry."

Luke smiled and said "It's okay, Kenny. I, uh, had a major in art history. Didn't really help me with jobs."

Clementine smiled and said "I miss school."

Bonnie agreed "Yeah. Just putting down notes, bad cafeteria food, and boring lectures. Sounds like heaven right now."

Kenny replied, smiling "That's heaven for you? My heaven is a big barbeque, drinking cold beers, and lighting huge fireworks."

Bonnie replied "True enough, but I'll take what I can get."

Mike looked at Arvo and took the bottle I've to him. Kenny looked like he was about to say something, but fell silent.

As they resumed talking, they heard Arvo yell "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mike backed off and said "I'm sorry, I was just-" he was interrupted by Arvo yelling again "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kenny got up, but Mike simply knelt down and said as Arvo continued crying "It's okay, it's okay."

As the group split up to sleep, Bonnie muttered to Clementine "It was good while it lasted. Thanks Clem."

The Next Morning

They had gotten up early so they could get to the house as fast as they could. A few hours of walking and they found themselves on the edge of a frozen lake, the house on the other side.

Kenny observed it and said "That thing looks half-built."

Arvo replied "The supplies are there. I promise."

Kenny said "What about the lake? Is it safe?"

Arvo nodded and said "Yes. Is safe. Come. I go first."

Before they started walking, Clementine said "We should probably spread out. The ice looks too thin for all of us." As they spread out, Clementine stepped onto the sheet of ice that was their lifeline.

Clementine heard the cracking, but nothing happened. She looked to Jane and saw she was perfectly calm. As she crossed the ice, she turned back and saw walkers!

Lilly noticed them too and said "We should get moving if we want to live."

Looking back, Clementine saw two walkers who got too close to each other and they were sucked down into the icy lake. As she turned around, she saw Arvo going faster.

She heard Kenny shout "Hey. Stay with us!" Then Arvo started sprinting. Kenny cursed and ran after him.

Mike, holding the baby, muttered "He's gonna kill him." Clementine watched as Mike walked over to break it up.

Suddenly, she heard a deep cracking sound behind her. She turned and saw... Luke, on thin ice.

Bonnie said "Luke, come on! You can make it!"

As he tried to move, the ice broke and his leg went in! Before they could do anything, Sarah dashed over and tried to pull him out!

Clementine cried "Sarah! Don't! You have to be careful!"

Sarah pulled Luke out, but as she did, cracks formed and Sarah pushed Luke as far as she could and cast Clementine one horrified look. Clementine sprinted to Sarah and slid as she reached to Sarah. Just as both of their hands touched, Sarah disappeared into the frozen lake.

Clementine was terrified. She'd been so close. She heard thudding and saw Sarah, right beneath her! Clementine immediately flipped her pistol and hitting the ice with all her strength. She heard everyone yelling at her to stop, but she wasn't about to abandon her friend! Then, Clementine saw Sarah stop moving. She started pounding the ice harder and that's when it took her into an icy embrace.

Clementine turned through the water in confusion when she saw Sarah. Cold, expressionless, lifeless. Inside her head, Clementine cried out in pain and horror at the loss of her friend. A flash of purple came from above and seconds later, two strong arms pulled her out of the frozen depths.

She heard Jane say "Oh fuck. She's going to freeze to death!"

She felt Jane running, Luke asking "Where's Sarah?", and Kenny yelling "What the hell just happened?!" Clementine looked back to the frozen lake, the final resting place of her friend.

Jane ran into the house, put Clementine on a bench, took off her jacket, and started working on a fire. Lilly went to look for the supplies.

Clementine whispered "Sarah's gone. It's all my fault."

Luke replied "No. It's my fault. It should've been me."

Kenny turned towards Arvo and said "This is all YOUR fucking fault! If you weren't here, none of this would've happened!"

When Arvo didn't respond, Kenny mocked "What? No speaking da English?"

Arvo looked up at him with pure hate as he boldly said "Fuck you."

Kenny, beyond reason, roared "You Commie piece of shit!"

Kenny knocked Arvo to the ground and started beating him, all while Arvo yelled repeatedly "Fuck you!"

Mike shouted "Kenny! He didn't mean for that to happen!" and Bonnie yelled "Kenny! That's enough!"

Clementine got up and ran up to stop Kenny from hitting Arvo anymore, but as he drew back to hit Arvo, his elbow caught Clementine's face. As she backed up, he looked back to her in terror as she clutched her cheek. Lilly came back and saw Arvo and asked "What the hell did you do to him? He wasn't lying."

She shoved a duffel bag into Kenny's hands and walked over to check on Clementine. He picked a can out and asked "Explain to me how a can of fucking chili is gonna help her?"

Lilly snapped back "How's beating a kid going to?"

Clementine looked up to Kenny as he sat in shame. Jane had finally gotten the fire going and Clementine put her hands next to it and felt the warmth spread through her cold limbs. Soon enough, she fell to sleep next to the warmth of the flames.

* * *

When Clementine woke up, she heard Mike say "Damn. What the hell was that guy thinking? He could've killed you."

She heard Arvo say "Thank you."

Clementine heard Mike mutter as he left "This has got to stop."

She heard beside her "Hey, Clem. You up?"

Clementine turned and saw Jane next to AJ, who was in a box as his crib. Clementine got up and sat next to Jane. Clementine asked "What's happening?"

Jane replied "Kenny's working on a truck outside with Lilly. Luke's sleeping. He kept on going about how it was his fault so we sent him to bed."

Time Skip:

Clementine had tried to help Kenny with the truck, but after several tries, he let her go inside. Clementine went inside to find Lilly sitting next to AJ. Lilly turned, saw her, and said "Hey Clem."

As Clementine sat down, Lilly said "I always dreamed of having kids, but guys just saw me as hostile. They were afraid I might blow up in anger. Either that or they were afraid of my dad. I know that because I eavesdropped some people back in high school."

Clementine replied "Well, I think hostile is pretty close."

Lilly laughed and said "I guess. You know, there were only two things I regret. The first, not so much, is shooting Carley. I just wanted to protect the group and she just kept poking. The second is never getting to say goodbye to my dad. I know you probably saw him as the big mean guy with anger management issues, but he was a good guy. Before all this, the most angry I had seen him was when he caught me with a boy at 13. It was innocent kissing, but he blew his cap anyway. Your typical dad."

AJ started crying and Lilly said "I think he's hungry."

Clementine picked him up and he calmed down quickly. She asked Lilly "Do you want to hold him?"

Lilly protested "Oh no. Something might happen-" and before she knew it, AJ was in her arms.

Lilly muttered "Hi there. I'm Lilly."

She looked up to Clementine and said "I think it's going to puke."

Just then, AJ spat out white baby formula onto Lilly's shirt! Lilly panicked and said "It puked! It puked!"

She put AJ in Clementine's arms and muttered "Yuck."

Outside, they heard the growl of an engine and Kenny shouting "Hell yeah!"

As they went outside, they heard Mike ask "Is that what I think it is?"

Kenny replied "Yeah. We're golden."

Lilly said "Good. Now we can go back down south. I don't know whose idea it was to go north, but it was a stupid one."

Kenny replied "You know, you don't get a say. You left us one time and you can do it again for all I care."

Mike asked "What about Arvo?"

Kenny said mockingly "The Russkie? Yeah, he ain't coming."

Bonnie interrupted "He'll die on his own."

Clementine replied "Sarah died on her own. He caused that. It would've been safe if he hadn't bolted."

Lilly said "Maybe, but we need supplies. We won't last long and Howe's is a day away."

Mike replied "I ain't going back there. I was thinking Texas."

Kenny said "This truck is heading north. To Wellington."

Bonnie replied "We should sleep on it, guys. We're all tired and we need to rest."

Kenny looked to Clementine and asked "You remember when we had a working car and sat on our asses, Clem? I'm not going through that _again_."

The group went back into the house, Kenny into the truck. Mike walked up to Clementine and said "Talk to him before he gets us all killed."

Clementine went to the passenger door and saw Kenny checking under his bandage, repeatedly saying "God damn it!"

As Clementine opened the door, he shouted "Get the fuck out of here!"

She said "It's me."

Kenny looked at her in relief and said "Clem. Come on in and shut the door."

As she sat down, he said "Can you believe this Clem? I give them a working truck and they act as though I took a shit in their cereal."

Clementine replied "Kenny, they're trying to survive, just like everyone else."

Kenny nodded and said "I know, but Wellington is out there. We just need time. We need more food if we're going to keep AJ alive. Lee had tore his way across Georgia just to find you."

Clementine hung her head and said "Maybe he shouldn't have."

Kenny looked at her and said "I should smack you. He sacrificed everything for you and I've been trying to help you anyway I can. That means something damn it."

Angry, Clementine shouted "Kenny, ask yourself how many people would be alive if it weren't for me?"

Kenny replied "Ask yourself how many people are alive or were alive long enough to do something that mattered because of you. If you hadn't been there at the dairy, we wouldn't have made it out of that meat locker. If you hadn't been there at Savannah, we would've been stuck in that back yard of that mansion and Omid would've died. If you hadn't been there when we were stuck in Carver's death camp, what would've happened? Trust me, Clem. You've done more good than bad."

Clementine looked down and said "I'm just scared Kenny. That one day, I'll be alone. That one day, everyone will die and I won't be able to stop it."

Kenny pulled her in a hug and said "Clem, you'll never be alone. I'm too young to die and I'm not planning to just yet."

Clementine smiled, looked up to him, and said "Thanks Kenny."

Returning the smile, he said "You're welcome. Now come on. Best to get some beauty sleep."

Time Skip:

 **Thud. Thud. Thud.**

That noise brought Clementine out of her sleep and as she rubbed her eyes, she saw some figures by the truck. She went outside and saw two people talking, but she couldn't see who it was. Pulling out her gun, she walked up to the figures and saw one of them was Arvo and the other... was wearing Mike's jacket. Gasping, she asked "Mike? What are you doing?"

Mike turned around and asked "Clem? Shit. Look, we just got to get away from that guy."

Clementine looked back at the house and asked "Who? Kenny?"

At the mention of Kenny's name, Arvo tightened his grip on the rifle and in return, Clementine leveled the pistol at him.

Suddenly, Bonnie came around the corner and said "I got the rest of it."

She saw Clementine and said "Clem."

In her hands were the two bags of supplies. Clementine whimpered "That's all we have."

Mike sighed and said "Okay Clem. I'm going to walk towards you, nice and slow. You're going to give me the gun and everything will be okay."

As he walked, she threatened "I'll shoot."

He kept walking and she asked "Why are you doing this?"

He replied "He gave us no other choice." Clementine, not wanting another death weighing her down, handed Mike the gun.

Smiling, he said "See? It's okay-".

He was interrupted by a gunshot piercing the night and a bullet tearing through Clementine's shoulder! Clutching her shoulder as she fell, Clementine saw Arvo holding his smoking rifle. Bonnie and Mike hovered over her and Bonnie was saying "Oh Clem. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

Mike tried to say "Bonnie, we got to go."

Bonnie shook his arm off and said "Don't you dare touch me."

Then, Clementine saw them get to their feet and sprint to the woods as she heard Kenny roar "What did you do? What did you do?! Clem? Clem?!"

As her vision blurred, she saw Bonnie turn and look back to her in pity and then she disappeared into the trees. Then it went black.

In the darkness, Clementine heard a voice calling "Clem? Clementine?"

Jolting awake, she saw the face she thought she'd never see again. Lee sat next to her with a small smile on his face. Confused, she asked "Lee?"

He replied "It was just a bad dream sweet pea."

Looking around, she realized she was in the RV. Looking up front, she saw a younger Kenny driving and Katja, who was holding a sleeping Duck in her arms. Kenny was wearing his old fishing shirt and he still had his ball cap. He didn't have a beard, but he looked older without it. Turning around, she saw Lilly and Ben, her assigned guard after she shot Carley, both sleeping. She turned around as Lee asked "What was it about? Duck?"

She replied "He's bit."

Lee looked over to Duck and said "We don't know how this works yet. Maybe it's like a cold. His mom's a doctor, she might be able to help him. I was never sick, but my brother, he always had something."

Clementine whimpered "It's not like a cold."

Lee got a sad look on his face and admitted "No. It's probably not."

Clementine asked "Lee? Why did Lilly do that to Carley?"

Lee replied "I don't know, Clem. She was scared. And that can make people angry sometimes."

She asked "Have you ever been that angry?"

He got a distant look in his eyes as he said "One time. What do you think? Should we have left her behind?"

Clementine looked back at Lilly and replied "No. She's one of us. She made mistakes, but so does everyone else."

Lee said "I don't know. Clem, people don't always make sense."

Confused, Clementine asked "How come?"

Lee replied smiling "Well, it's not like math Clem. Sometimes there just isn't a right answer."

Clementine muttered "I hate math."

Lee chuckled and said "Me too, sweet pea. But part of growing up is having to take care of the people you care about even if that means hurting someone else."

Clementine whimpered "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Lee looked at her sadly and replied "It's not that easy."

She whimpered again "I'm scared Lee."

He looked down at her and asked "What can I tell you to make it better?"

She replied "That you won't leave me."

Chuckling, Lee said "Oh I wouldn't do that. I promise. Everything's going to be alright."

Crying, Clementine laid against him and closed her eyes. He put his arm around her and soothed her and soon she fell to sleep. Then she woke up again.

As her vision cleared, she saw Kenny driving the truck with Lilly next to him. Luke was sitting next to her, sleeping. Lilly noticed her and said "Kenny. She's waking up."

Clementine noticed instead of snow, there was green trees with bits of frost. She asked "Where are we?"

Kenny replied "We're heading back to Howe's. Jane convinced me that even if we're going to find Wellington, we still need supplies. If not for us, for AJ."

Clementine noticed something and asked "Where's Jane?"

Kenny replied "She volunteered to sit in the back. We couldn't fit all three of of you in the back because of your injury."

Suddenly, a gunshot went through the air and the truck swerved out of control! Lilly curled around AJ protectivly and Clementine braced herself. When she looked at Jane, she saw her friend being tossed from the truck and into the trees! Then she felt the truck flip over as it went down a hill, then she blacked out.

As Clementine woke up, she couldn't help but be embarrassed at how many times she's blacked out. A man pulled her out and put her next to Kenny and Lilly. Luke was put on the ground after her and soon after, they were tied up and AJ, alive and unharmed, was in a box on the ground, crying his lungs out. She heard a man gruffly say "This is all of them boss."

Behind them, they heard a voice with a southern accent say "Good. We'll bring them to the compound. They'll pull their weight. If they want to live."

The "boss" came in front of them. He was wearing a camp jacket with a hood, giving him a military look. They couldn't see his face since he was wearing a mask. Brown boots and gloves with a hunting rifle. As he looked at Clementine, he saw her hat. Looking between the three of them, he started laughing and said "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Oh, Karma's a bitch."

Beside her, Kenny and Lilly gasped and looked at the man in horror. She thought about that voice and she realized she had heard it before. It was a voice who had been filled with kindness, anger, fury, and pleading all in one day. It was someone she had hoped never to see again. The man confirmed her fears as he pulled off his mask to reveal... the smiling face of Andy St. John. Andy saw her horrified expression and said "Well, this is going to be fun."

 **Did any of you see that coming? That was an awesome twist, right?** **I think the reason I don't like season 2 as much as 1 is because the villain was gone to soon. Well I say, Real Villain Time. I really hope they bring Andy back in #3. I mean, just imagine it! That'd be great for the plot. That'd be awesome in my opinion. Review and see you in a little bit!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well** , **hello, hello, hello. Welcome to my B-day chapter. December 1st. That's right. This infamous writer is now 1 year older. That's horrible isn't it? Life just goes by like tick, tick, tock! Well, not for our heros! Get ready for my newest chapter. It's going to be boring as shit.**

 **Oh, and whoever said that thing about dialogue in paragraphs, this is how I write. Sorry, this is my first story and I don't have a lot of experience.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise.**

Jane's POV:

Jane woke up startled. Then everything came back to her in a flood. The gunshot, the swerving, and stumbling of her body as it went down a hill! Where were they?! She jerked up and felt pain in her chest. She heard someone say "Sit still. You're no good to the others dead."

She looked over and saw Molly! Molly saw the gobsmacked expression on Jane's face and said "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not a piece of meat!"

Jane snapped out of it and asked "Where'd you go?"

Molly replied "I was looking for supplies a few towns over. When I came back, you guys were gone. Leaving a couple of bodies and a few hundred bullets. What happened?"

Jane told her about the Russians, how Rebecca had turned, and what happened afterwards. Molly took it all in and said "Damn. That's crazy. I went back to Howe's to get supplies when lo and behold, I hear gunshots and tires squealing. By the time I got there, they were gone. I found you passed out and about to become an all-you-can-eat buffet for a walker. I patched you up the best I could."

Jane winced as she sat up and said "We have to find them. Something's going to happen, and I need to make sure Clementine's safe."

Molly laughed as she said "Looks like Clem got a new Lee."

Clementine's POV:

Andy had taken them to the "Compound." It was a settlement guarded by a wall of trash. Cars, trucks, sinks, toilet, anything made of metal was made into a part of the wall. It was lined with spikes and all sorts of sharp objects. Guards had some of the biggest guns Clementine had ever seen. Clementine looked up at it sadly. There was no way they were gonna make it out of here. Not without a tank. Andy saw her looking and said "That's right Clementine. No escape, but don't worry. We aren't cannibals unless absolutely necessary. Come with me. We have a lot to discuss."

Andy led her to a pretty big cabin that was decorated nicely. She saw a mantle over by the fireplace that she realized was a picture of his family. Brenda, Danny, a man she didn't know. Andy went over to where she was looking and said "That was our dad. Before all this shit happened. Before he died. Before they died."

He told her to sit down and said "You know, when you and Lee left, I ran to the barn. Found Danny. By then, the walkers were right behind me. I knew I couldn't save us both. So I left him and locked myself into the meat locker. I had to hear my brother being ripped apart for I don't know how long. When I got out, the walkers were gone. All but one. You know what it was like to see Danny like that?"

Clementine snapped "Was there really any difference between before and after he was bitten?"

Andy got an angry look on his face and he slapped her with a backhand. Andy angrily said "Don't talk about my family like that. He may have been crazy and violent, but he was still my brother. Now, lets be civilized. I'm sure you're wondering how I built this place?"

At Clementine's nod, he said "This place used to be a junkyard. I started recruiting as I traveled north. When we found the junkyard, we worked hard to make the wall. We lost some people to walkers or accidents."

Andy, tired of talking, got to the point "Where's Lee? Is he out there? I want to make him suffer after what he did to me!"

Clementine answered "He's dead. Bitten. I killed him."

Andy stood there, shocked, until he started throwing things around as he shouted "NO! I was supposed to kill him! ME! You're lying!"

He pulled her outside and gave her to one of the guards, telling him to take her to the others.

The guard brought her to a building that looked red. She wasn't sure if it was rust or blood making it that color, though she hoped it was the former. The guard opened the door and shoved her in as he said "Get ready to work tomorrow. The sun's nearly down, so go to sleep!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and darkness swept the room. Clementine looked around the room and saw no one else. A few minutes later, she heard "Clem? Clem, you okay?"

When she realized it was Kenny, she whispered back "I'm here Kenny."

He asked "What did he do to you Clem? Did he hurt you?"

She replied "No. He asked me a couple of questions. He asked where Lee was. Kenny, he was really mad when he heard what I said."

Kenny sighed and said "I would be too, Clementine. In his eyes, he lost everything because of Lee. But he's wrong. He brought it on himself. Lee took everything from him and humiliated him. If he did that to me, I'd kill people for the chance to get back at him. Andy is going to hurt us bad Clem, but we've escaped him once, we'll do it again. Now, get some sleep. Gotta rest up."

As Kenny went to sleep, Clementine couldn't help but hope that Jane was alive and she would be there soon.

Jane's POV:

Jane and Molly grabbed everything they could from Howe's. Weapons, medicine, and more. As they loaded the stuff into the truck Carver's group had been using. Jane, seeing a dry blood trail, went to investigate. It led to a walker clawing at a closed door. It was missing it's legs and was trailing its organs behind it. As soon as she saw it's face, she regretted following it. It was Carver. Half of his face was missing and his jaw was mangled. She guessed the walkers hated his talking as much as she did. Still, she said "No one deserves this. Good or bad. I have a feeling that you were a good man once, like Kenny is. Just wanted a family. Then this world took everything and hacked at who you were, until nothing was left." With that, she stood and drove her machete that she'd found through the walkers skull.

Molly saw her coming back and asked "How are we going to do this?"

Jane replied "Find them, shoot the bad guys, find the damsels in distress, including the grumpy old one, and get out."

Molly smiled and replied "Well, in that case, we better armor up our stallion for us, the knights in shining armor."

Jane and Molly closed the garage and soon the sound of banging and a blowtorch filled the air. They took the sheets of wood and metal and started plating the truck with it. They placed most of the weapons in the back and cut firing slots into the metal.

They welded a movable metal shield on the windshield and a thick metal sheet on the engine. For the final touch, they placed a makeshift ram on the front of the truck. They had taken multiple shelves and welded them into a single piece. It looked like a large spike that could pierce a tank. Once it was as ready as it could be, Jane pulled the garage door up, Molly got in the driver's seat and Jane sat next to her. As they drove their war machine out of the garage, someone got in their way.

Molly pushed on the breaks before she hit Bonnie, who was sitting with hands on her hips. Standing next to her was a blonde man with glasses and a full beard, a tall woman wearing a hoodie with a small girl behind her, an African American teenager, and an Asian man with a scowl on his face. Opening the door, Jane asked "What the hell are you doing here, Bonnie? And who are these people?"

Bonnie replied "I came to scavenge. These "people" are my old group. They were camping near here when I found them. We decided to go south together. Then we heard your banging and went to see what it was. I was personally amazed you didn't attract a herd."

Jane sighed, annoyed, and said "Just get out of the way. Me and Molly need to rescue the others."

Bonnie gasped and asked "What happened?"

Molly poked her head out of the window and asked "Why the fuck do you care?! You were going to leave them without food, water, or any supplies. Now you're acting like a saint. Nice timing."

Bonnie replied "You try being in the same place as a man who almost beat a kid half to death! He could've done the same to me! I would like to look as good as I do for as long as I can. I only left to preserve the life I had left, but you're saying they're in danger, so I'm not leaving until I know they're safe!"

Jane, realizing she wasn't going anywhere, asked "Okay, so who are these guys?"

Bonnie replied "The one with the glasses is Wyatt, the woman with the hoodie is Shel, the girl behind her is Becca, the teenager is Russell, and that's Vince."

Jane asked "Do all of them know how to use guns?"

Vince, smiling, said "You have to in this world. I'm the most experienced and Wyatt is a good driver."

Jane relented and said "Fine. You can come with us. Wyatt, you can get up front with Molly. Bonnie and the rest of you, you're coming with me to the back of the truck. There's plenty of weapons in the back, but Becca, you and I need to talk."

Time Skip:

Jane's talk with Becca had gone smoothly and she was about to go to the truck when she felt a buzzing on her arm. She looked at it and saw the orange display of her Omni-Tool flicker into existence! It had been trying to restore power after she had used it on the turbine back at the lodge. She heard "Comma-zzz-der! Can you-zzz- me? - me, Joker!"

Pulling the Omni-Tool close, she whispered excitedly "Joker? Is that you?"

The orange hologram stuttered back "It's- zzz- Commander. Zzz- are you? We can't- zzz- you with your Omni-zzz."

Before he could continue, she asked "Is Garrus with you?"

Joker replied "zzz- here, Commander. So's the rest of the-zzz-, too."

Jane said "We're somewhere near Michigan. Just look for explosions."

He managed to reply "We'll-zzz try our-zzz- best, Commander. Just-zzz- alive, Commander."

He suddenly was interrupted by static and the Omni-Tool disappeared. She tapped her arm twice before giving up and joining the others. When they were ready, they sat off down the road.

Clementine's POV:

The next morning, Clementine and Lilly were taken to the outside of the wall. Clementine walked around the part she was assigned. As she walked around, she saw that despite the wall, the Compound wasn't indestructible. There was arrows and bullet holes littering the wall. When she turned a corner, she saw a walker pinned on the wall by a blade. Using the blade she was given, she pierced the brain and moved on. Once she was finished pulling arrows out of the metal, she was put on watch duty. A few walkers wandered through, but other than that, nothing really happened.

As she worked in the scrap yard, she looked for something she could keep. She found endless trinkets, but they weren't what she was looking for. As she looked, she thought of how far she had come. She had survived against all odds. So many had tried to kill her, but she survived. Suddenly, she caught a glint of gold in her eye. Rummaging through the metal, she eventually found what was making the gold shine. It was a locket, a glossy black embroidered with strings of gold. Stunned by the beauty of it, she quickly put it gently in her pocket and kept looking.

Then, it was lunch time. She was carted back to her cell and given what looked like mud. Kenny shouted out "Don't eat it, Clem! It's pig slop."

Clementine felt bile rise in her throat, but quickly shoved it down. About an hour later, she was put back to work. As she worked, she thought about the wall. Apparently, Andy had someone after him, but so far, that wall was his saving grace. That and all those weapons. The wall wasn't indestructible, but the entrance was guarded 24/7 and climbing it is a death sentence with the sentries and Clementine was sure she didn't want anywhere near those spikes. That takes the "breakout" option. So, unless something happens like a herd coming through, they weren't getting out.

She was soon escorted to her cell. Looking out her window, she watched the sun disappear over the wall and eventually was replaced by the moon and stars. It was something she hadn't thought about in a while. She saw the three showing stars of Orion's Belt. They brought some comfort as she let sleep consume her. Before she lost her train of thought to the black, she thought "Please be alive Jane. I can't lose anyone else."

 **I know this probably wasn't very good, but I'm saving all the good stuff for the finale. You know what they say, "Rome wasn't built in a day." Let's just hope I can do an ending that does both of these great franchises justice.**

 **Until next time, this is Dragonfire signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Let's not a monologue today, eh? Let's just read the story already. That's what I wrote it for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or Mass Effect. (Note: If you become a writer, this gets real old, real fast.)**

A New Future Ch.18

Jane's POV:

Jane examined the wreck that she'd been in just two days ago. Vince examined the tire and found a rifle shell. Army issue. As she searched the wreck, she found the supplies that they had taken with them. It wasn't a bunch of hungry scavengers. It was something else. Wyatt called out to them and, as she went to ask him what happened, he pointed to the ground. There was a set of tire tracks that were not from the truck. They had parked their vehicle at the top of a hill. Perfectly overlooking the entire road.

The shell for the bullet was right next to the tire tracks. As Jane's eyes reflected her growing anger, she got in the back and sat down as Molly drove after the tire tracks. She couldn't wait to get her hands around the one who put her groups life in danger.

Clementine's POV:

As Clementine woke to the scarlet rays of sunrise, she heard the sound of a grizzly bear snoring. Oh wait, that's Kenny. She couldn't believe he hadn't been shot by now. Hearing the sound of clanking metal, she got on her feet and Andy was standing there with a frown on his face.

He simply said "You're hunting today. Just simply checking the traps and bringing what you get back here. You're heading out with Mervin. He's an asshole, but just do what he says. You best bring something back or no dinner."

Leaving her, Andy was soon replaced by a tall man in hunting clothes and a rifle. He had brown, but graying hair, a goatee, and very pale skin. Clementine wondered in her head " _Is this guy a vampire?_ "

As they trudged through the woods, she thought she heard a truck, but shook it off as a trick of the stomach, the penalty of not eating whatever they had been giving her. They had been wandering for about two hours before Mervin led her to a clearing where she could see clearly... two turkeys that had somehow been able to avoid survivors and walkers. She saw Mervin lick his lips in the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but feel disgusted by him and sorry for the turkeys. She watched as Mervin raised his rifle and cocked the hammer. Before she knew what she was doing, she shoved Mervin just as he fired! The shot rang through the trees, the turkeys scattered, and Mervin looked at her with murderous rage. He grabbed her arm and said "Someone else can do hunting duty. You and I are going to St. John."

With him tugging her along, Clementine felt stupid as she saw the wall coming into view. She had risked and probably lost her life for two birds.

Andy came out of the cabin and demanded "What happened?!"

Mervin replied "I had gotten a bead on two of the biggest turkey's I've ever seen in those woods. I was about to fire when your "old friend" here shoved me and I missed the shot! You gotta teach her a lesson, man, or I will."

Andy shoved the raging man to the ground, grabbed a brick, and as he started hitting Mervin, he shouted between each hit, "You... will... not... tell... me... what... to... do!"

As he dropped the brick, Clementine took a look at the battered face. Mervin was coughing up blood, along with teeth, he had a busted nose, imprints of the brick, and a bleeding forehead. She didn't know how he was still breathing. She was dragged into Andy's cabin and was ordered into a chair.

Andy washed his hands and face as he said "I knew Lee was stupid, but did he teach you to be stupid too? Endangering yourself for fat birds? That's a whole new level of idiotic. Clementine, I know you don't like this place, but trust me, it's better than the alternative. To be honest, I'm hurt. I think I've been generous. I could've taken you and your little group and done terrible things to them. Could've killed that asshole Kenny by feeding him to walkers. That kid, Luke, is that his is name? Could've worked him until he dropped and then some or I could've whipped him with razor wire and left him to bleed out. I could've let the citizens of this fine institution work out their "tension" with that Lilly bitch. I didn't. That's because I know that while discipline is fine once in a while, it can get to be a bit much. So, Clementine, next time you want to rebel, think about those things happening to your friends. I have learned mercy through all this, but not that much. Now get out."

As Clementine walked out, she saw the sun was high in the sky. It had been around eight when she had woken up. Two hours after that, she had finished the hunting trip. It had taken about an hour for her and Mervin to get back since he was pulling her instead of slow and silent. Then it had been 30 minutes since she had come back. That meant it was around 11:30. As she walked back to her cell for lunch, she wondered about that noise in the forest. It may have been a truck, maybe Andy's. Before she got in, a woman blocked her and said "Come on. You're on watch duty with me. Andy assigned it."

As she climbed the watch tower, Clementine felt the heat of the sun on her back. It felt like someone had put a fire too close to her back. As she pulled herself up, she couldn't help but admire the view. The watch tower was made out of an old antenna tower. Andy's group had made a platform with the crane and the parts of it were welded together and to the crane. There was also roof cover for snowy, rainy, and heated days.

She sat down on the metal surface and watched the forest. There was about four people there, including her and the woman who came to get her, each assigned a part of the wall to watch. She looked through the binoculars and tried to stay focused.

Jane's POV:

Jane checked her .44 Magnum for the seventh time. Unloaded, disassembled, cleaned, checked, reassembled, and loaded again. Vince tried to beat her time, which he almost did, if they hadn't had a shooting comparison right after. When he had tried, the gun had been missing it's firing pin. That's why she was the only one who touched it from then on. She had been having nightmares again, but instead of the demons from her past, it had started becoming the horrors her future might hold. She remembered the scent of blood, Clem's hat on the ground, surrounded by blood. Clementine in a chair with a bullet in her head. It changed from that to a broken little girl, then to a scarred corpse.

Jane almost couldn't bare it. She knew the crew was still alive, so right now her only concern was Clementine. Her thoughts shifted to the little boy that had died when the Reapers had invaded. The boy who's body the Catalyst mimicked. She had felt guilty about him for so long, but she had realized that she couldn't have saved him. One way or another, he could've died. Her mind went back to Clementine and she thought " _Not again. No more. I'm not leaving her to this place. Once I find her and kill whoever took her, I'm leaving here with her once Joker finds us._ "

She went over the plan again in her head again. Two-pronged approach. All that was left was finding Clementine. They had been on the road for a few hours now. As they bumped along the forest floor, Jane tried to figure out who could possibly have taken her. Bandits? Unlikely. Another group? Maybe for supplies, but why would they take her group. That leaves it to personal. She knew Clementine's group had made a lot of enemies when Clementine was with them. If it was personal, it would explain why they would take prisoners. Then she thought of possible candidates. "The Stranger" as Clementine called him was dead, so not him. Vernon? Possibly. Clementine had mentioned he had offered Lee to take her. Then the last two. The St. John brothers. Clementine had mentioned that "Danny" had been injured by a bear trap. Then the walkers showed up. So, unless he crawled away in time, that left Andy St. John. That was her top possibility. Of course, after Savannah, Clementine and the survivors could've made other enemies, but Jane only deals with facts.

Listening to Clementine's stories again, she derived from it that Andy was a practical normal guy at first, but when you see the ugly side, it won't end well. She also determined that he was a moderate fighter. He would try to use hostages as an advantage. She supposed he was a better deal than Danny. From what she had heard, Danny felt that hunting humans was like hunting game. Andy didn't sound like one who would stay alone through this. If he had a large number of people, there would most likely be a larger number of weapons. As she mulled this over in her head, she heard Molly shout back to them "Shepard! We found them!"

As Jane climbed out, she saw Clementine's prison. Molly had parked the truck at the edge of a hill. Jane took the binoculars Wyatt offered and peaked through. As she looked, Molly said "Wyatt saw the smoke coming from those fires and... well, you know. We checked it out and here we are."

Jane scanned the camp and looked for weaknesses. When she saw the watch tower, she thanked every god she knew from every race and every culture. There was Clementine, sitting there. As she moved on reluctantly, she saw a man leave the big cabin and ring a bell. She determined easily it was Andy. In this world, big leader gets big house. Vince spoke up "It won't be easy. Those guards in the tower will give us away once we're anywhere near them. Stealth ain't an option. Then there's those guys with the heavy machine guns. Probably took them from other groups or an Army base. RPD's, M-130's, et cetera. They'll chew through our armor."

Shel interrupted "Not to mention the wall. Even if we busted through that, our armor would take a beating."

Becca whimpered "I don't think your plan is going to work."

Bonnie said "Yeah, what you got right now is a suicide run."

Jane replied "What's new? New plan then."

Looking at the truck, she drawled out "And I know.. just what to do."

Clementine's POV:

As the sun sank lower from the sky, Clementine observed the colors blooming in the sky. Purple, blue, orange, a kind-of gold-ish yellow, and a fierce scarlet. She heard "Clementine! Dinner's ready."

As she descended from the ladder, she heard someone say "Andy wants you at the Big House for whatever reason. You can go there with us or you can eat pig slop with your group. Your call."

Knowing that if Andy wanted her, it wasn't a request. It was an order. So she followed them. She grabbed a plate and had a simple meal. A sandwich, some grapes, and an apple. Once she sat down, she simply looked at the apple. It was a crimson red apple, freshly picked and watered. As she sliced half of it open, she pulled out and counted the seeds. She counted 12 in all. After she had eaten her apple and hid the sandwich and grapes for the others, She heard Andy call her over. He too sat alone, but he simply lead her back to the watch tower and went up. She followed him up and found him sitting at the edge, drink in his hand.

It was so tempting to push him off the tower, to end his life so she could get herself and the others out of there to find Jane. Instead, she asked "What are you doing?"

Andy replied "Look at this Clem. You say I'm the bad guy, but I'm the only reason these people are still alive. Not everything's black and white."

When she sat down, she couldn't help but look at the moon. As she did, she caught a flash in her eye. She looked for the source, she saw it again.

There stood a lone figure on a hill, highlighted by the sun's disappearing glow. Then she saw movement on the road. A truck sped along the road, heading straight at the wall! She saw a figure jump out of the drivers side and the truck kept coming, the giant ram heading right for the wall. Andy saw the truck and yelled "What the hell?!"

Just before the truck hit the wall and tore through the gate!

Jane's POV:

Jane smirked as she saw the truck tear through the wall like paper. Then she watched as machine guns sprayed bullets from the back. Andy's guards rushed from the mess hall and returned fire. A few lucky bullets from the truck hit a few unlucky faces. Jane watched as the guards went for cover... with their backs exposed to Jane's team. Then the bullets from the truck stopped and Andy's group returned fire. A few seconds later, the truck went up in a billowing cloud of fire and metal. When it stopped and she heard talking, she raised herself and cocked the hammer of her rifle back and heard the others do the same.

Hearing the chorus of guns readying, the guards turned around and Jane couldn't help but feel satisfied at the looks of horror and anger on their faces.

3 hours earlier:

Jane looked over the plan and knew it would be perfect. Instead of the truck being the main offensive, it would be the distraction. After the guards in the watch tower went to eat, they would dig a ditch for Molly to hide in. Wyatt would drive the truck, ramming speed, and ditch before he got too close to the wall. When he drives over Molly's ditch, she would sever the gas line. Once Wyatt was a safe distance away and the guns stopped firing (It's like those trap guns in Char in Gears of War 3.), he would light the fuel, join Molly, and head to the jail cell with Becca. While all that was distracting the guards, Jane's team, which included everyone else, would cut through the wall using the blowtorches. Once the guards calmed down, they would "negotiate."

Present:

A man came rushing to the front of the guards and shouted "Who do you people think you are?!"

Jane shouted back "Who do you think _you_ are to take my group?"

A voice timidly called out "Jane?"

Jane looked to the voice to see Clementine pushing her way to her. Jane said "Clementine, please, just stay there. I'm going to talk with this guy and then we'll leave okay?"

At Clementine's reluctant nod, she asked "You're Andy, right?"

Andy nodded his head in affirmative, but asked "How do you know my name?"

Jane replied simply "Clem told me about you. Look, I don't want any trouble."

Andy shouted back "You got it when you broke my wall and you killed two of my people!"

Jane replied "I wanted to do this without violence and that wall made it impossible. I just want my group and then we'll go. Give me the rest of my group and no one else has to die. We leave, you live, we all go home happy. Simple, right?"

At first, it seemed like he was listening to reason, but then he said "No."

Before she could react, he grabbed Clementine and put a gun to her head!

He shouted to her "I already lost one home to people like you! I ain't losing another!"

Jane replied coldly "Do anything to her and I'll rip you to shreds. Let.. her.. go."

He laughed at her words and said "That ain't gonna happen!"

He walked slowly backwards to the house and then whispered to his group "Kill them."

Catching the words, she shouted "Take cover!" Just as each person ducked behind the metal, a wall of bullets rushed at them.

She heard Clementine scream "NO!"

Bonnie shouted "What now?!"

Jane shouted back "We need to give Becca more time!"

When Andy and Clementine entered the house, Jane waited for the signal. When she heard someone say "Don't fire until I tell you!", Jane yelled "Now!"

Six canisters went up into the air and she heard someone cry out "Smoke!"

As Andy's group retreated, Jane heard Kenny shout "Now!"

Suddenly, bullets were sprayed towards Andy's group from the right! Looking for a second, Jane saw Kenny, Luke, Molly, Lilly, Becca, and Wyatt providing covering fire! As Andy's group scrambled for cover, Jane weaved her way to the house. She opened the door quietly and pulled out the Magnum. As she looked around she found muddy footprints that lead upstairs. Moving slowly and carefully, she followed the mud to the attic, where Andy was waiting with Clementine. Andy said "Stop right there. You really are persistent to a fault. Drop your weapon."

As Jane dropped the Magnum, Andy said "I know who you are. You're a thief. You're a murderer. We're both the same. We're both dead inside."

Jane replied "I'm not dead yet."

Andy smiled and said "Easily changed."

He raised his gun to her, but before he could fire, Clementine bit down hard on his hand!

As he pulled her off, Jane rushed him, but he just hit her aside. Looking up at him, dazed, she watched as he leveled the Glock to her head, brought the hammer back, pulled the trigger, but instead of a BANG!... there was a click! Turning her head, she saw Clementine had the magazine! Her relief was short-lived as Andy threw the gun away, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and punched her, again and again. Jane felt the world blurring and spinning as Andy kept hitting her. Willing her barrier to life, she gasped at the relief from the pain. Catching his hand, she pulled his arm down and pushed her head to meet his! As Jane breathed in and out in exhaustion, she saw Andy on his feet, shaking his head from the pain of her impact.

Pushing herself up, she ran forward and kneed Andy to the face. As she recovered from the muscle pain, Jane saw Andy on the ground, barely conscious. Jane walked over, raised her leg, and brought it down onto his head. Before she could do it again, he grabbed her leg and pulled hard, causing her to fall! As she struggled to stay awake, Andy staggered to his feet, grunted "Come here."as he lifted her by the shoulders, and then threw her into a mirror!

Seeing this, Clementine looked around and found what she was looking for... Jane's gun. She reached for it, turned to Andy's direction and fired blindly. The bullet had caught his shoulder and when he fell, and Clementine ran to Jane's fallen form. As Jane fought through the blurry pain, she heard a muffled voice crying out "Jane, no! Please get up! Please! Get up! Try to get up! I can't do this again!"

As her vision cleared, she saw Andy stand back up, grab Clementine, and slapped her to the ground! Fury reddening her eyes, Jane felt adrenaline and biotics rushing into her veins! Completely wreathed in scarlet and violet biotic flames, Jane roared "Don't touch her!"

Completely abandoning reason, Jane launched herself at Andy and all she could hear as she hit him was wood snapping and bone's breaking!

When Jane opened her eyes, she felt rain pattering on her face. As she looked around, she realized both groups were in a standoff, she saw a huge gaping hole in the attic, and Andy was beneath her. When she heard him groaning, her rage restored as long as his heart continued beating. As she raised her fists, she caught a flash of silver in her eye. Turning to the source, she saw her Magnum on the ground.

Her hand wrapping around the weapon, she raised it to Andy. Before she could fire, she heard "Jane, stop!"

Turning to the source, her rage-filled eyes found Clementine, walking out of the house towards her with AJ in her hands. Jane replied "He took you, Clem! He was going to kill you and you want him to live?!"

Clementine shouted back "I'm not asking for him! I'm asking for you! I know you Jane! You're not a monster!"

As Jane thought about it, she couldn't help but ask herself " _Am I a monster?_ "

Taking in a breath of smoke-tinted air, Jane Shepard made her decision. As the silver gun slipped from her fingers, Jane felt her biotics fade from her body. She heard the clash of thunder in the night sky and rain pouring to the ground. She finally felt what Anderson had felt those ten days ago. It hadn't felt like ten days to her though. More like ten years. She had always been fighting the same battle, to survive. Now it was over. She was free.

As she rolled off of Andy, Jane felt her implants repairing the damage to her body, her eyes fading back to emerald green. She heard footsteps coming towards her and found Clementine standing near her. Jane heard her ask "Are you okay?"

Jane replied "I'm okay Clem. Everything's going to be alright."

As Jane pulled herself up, she caught movement near the gate. As she went over to the demolished gate, lightning flashed and revealed the movement to be... "Walkers!" Clementine yelled to the others.

There had to be thousands. Jane leaped for her gun and fired accurately into the giant wall of corpses. The others quickly followed her lead. As Jane fired at the walkers, more and more kept coming. Some of them must from the herd at Carver's, but the others... she had no idea. Clementine asked "What are we going to do, Jane?"

Just then, she heard a truck starting. She turned to see Andy's group leaving. Andy was hunched over, looking at the scene in satisfaction. As they took off, Jane yelled "You can't just leave us here!"

One of them shouted back "I forgot where you were our problem. We had a good thing going and you took it from us. Karma, bitch!"

Kenny roared after them "You fucking cowards!"

The giant 16-wheeler just paved it's way through the walkers and disappeared from sight.

As more and more walkers poured in, the group resorted to their hand weapons and their pistols. Clementine trembled with AJ in her hands and asked "Jane, what are we going to do?"

Shepard looked over the herd and replied "What we've always done. Survive."

Then, as she raised her machete in one last dance-off with Death, she heard a sound she never thought she'd be so relieved to hear.

Following the sound, a Kodiak drop-ship came out of the clouds above them! She heard in her ear "Take that you sons of bitches!"

Turning to look, she saw James manning the turret, chopping down everything in his path! Kenny yelled "What the fuck is that?!"

Jane replied while waving her arms "That's James, firing a big gun."

She heard a familiar voice on the comm "Shepard, that you?"

She asked "Cortez! It's so good to hear your voice! Where's the Normandy?"

He replied "On it's way. We had to split up to cover more ground."

James jumped in "Yeah. I was scared of old Scars for a bit. He's on a rampage to find you."

As they landed, James jumped out and yelled "Lola!"

He jogged over to her and engulfed her in a giant bear hug! Jane chuckled and said "You're a little more emotional than I remember James."

He set her down and said "Sorry, ma'am. Just happy to see you alive and kicking ass."

Jane heard Clementine say "Swear."

James looked down to her and asked "Who's this _ninita_?"

Jane smiled and said "This is Clementine. Clementine, this is James Vega."

Clementine stuttered out "N-Nice to meet y-you, sir. Thanks for the help."

James saw the hole in the house and asked "What did that? Brute? Banshee?"

Jane replied "Tell you later James. We better get out of here."

Just as she said that, the Normandy roared across the sky, followed by Joker humming "The Ride of the Valkyries" on the comm. As he landed, the Normandy's hull crushed the house beneath it. She heard Joker sarcastically say "I'll never get the deposit back on that one."

As she watched the ramp lower, she heard the cheering of a large group of people.

When it fully lowered, Jane was tackled to the ground by a krogan wearing silver armor! She heard a woman cry out "Grunt, we just found her! Don't make her run off again!"

As Grunt got off of her, Jane saw the rest standing at the edge of the ramp, waiting for her approval. Well, except Wrex. He was laughing at how Grunt had tackled her. She walked forward and they joined together in a group hug. Jane said while laughing "I thought I'd never get to see you guys again."

Then when they heard a throat clear, the group parted for her to see a handsome turian with blue tattoos across his face and faded scars along the right side of his head.

Jane walked over to him and gently caressed his mandible. As he closed his eyes at the touch, she leaned forward and placed her forehead on his. He whispered to her "It is you."

Pulling away smirking, she said "You didn't think I was going to leave so soon, did you?"

Grabbing her forearms and pulling her towards him, he said "Not on my watch. After all, I did order you to come back alive."

Jane smiled and said "I missed you Garrus."

She heard a fake cough behind her, followed by Kenny asking "Care to explain?"

Jane turned around and said "I can explain later, Kenny. Right now, you guys can make a choice. Come with us and leave this place or you can stay with the walkers."

One by one, the group piled onto the Normandy, until only Kenny, Clementine, and AJ remained.

Jane asked "Clem, what are you doing? Please, Clem. Come with us?"

Clementine looked at her and said "No more secrets?"

Jane nodded and said "I promise Clem."

Jane reached out and Clementine took it. Kenny looked at them and said "I'm not sure. What about the other people on this rock? We can't just leave them here, in this hell."

Garrus said "We can't go back for them, either. The drive we used to get here wasn't meant for this. The rift is already closing and if we go for the others, we'll all be stuck here."

Clementine pleaded "Please Kenny. Think about the baby. There's nothing left for us here. Please, come on."

He looked between them and the walkers that were coming towards them and reluctantly, Kenny stepped aboard and with that, the Normandy streaked back to the stars.

As Jane watched the dead Earth disappear, she felt two strong arms embrace her from behind. She heard Garrus whisper in her ear. "Our parents are here. Your mom, my dad and sister. Your mom got knocked out due to the deceleration. Chakwas is treating her and I asked my family to stay in their cabin until you're ready."

Jane smiled and said "Thank you. Before we go to see them, we need to talk, Garrus."

 **Do you know how hard this was? Fight scenes are hard. I didn't want it to be too one sided. If you think something was wrong with this chapter, tell me. Anyway, the end of our road's coming. Review, tell me what you thought and I'll see you all next weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas. This is my present to you, my devoted readers. It's been a long journey for our favorite two characters. Thank you for your support and let us see the end of their journey!**

 **Bioware and Telltale own Mass Effect and The Walking Dead game series.**

A New Future Chapter 19

Shepard's POV:

Jane waited for Garrus's reaction. She had told him everything about what she had gone through, wanting to adopt Clementine, and the pregnancy. He'd been sitting there for 5 minutes, mouth agape, like he was broken. Having enough, Jane kissed him until he started moving again.

Pulling away smiling, she heard him ask "You're not joking?"

She replied "No Garrus, I'm not. I'm telling the pure black-and-white truth. Are you upset?"

Turning her face towards him, he said, without a shred of doubt in his voice, "I couldn't be happier."

Her smile returning to her face, she lunged at him and hugged him lightly. He snuggled into her neck and said "Wouldn't trade this for the galaxy."

Then, they were interrupted by knocking and a voice at the door that sounded like her mother. Garrus pulled away and said "Perhaps you should talk to your mother. She's been worried and please don't mention the pregnancy yet. My throat is threatened enough as it is."

Jane's smile widened and as she walked to the door, she said "We'll see where this was going when I get back."

Garrus's POV:

Garrus watched with a slack jaw as his mate walked out of the room with her hips swaying. He thought in his head _"That woman will be the death of me... and she knows it."_

When he thought it was safe, he walked out of the cabin and into the elevator. As he scrolled along his Omni-tool, the door opened and revealed "Clementine." As he walked out of the elevator, she asked "Where's Jane?"

He replied "With her mother. Hannah has been worried about her and hasn't seen her in 3 years. Once they're done, Jane will find you."

She asked "Are you Garrus?"

Puzzled, he asked "How do you know that?"

Clementine replied "Jane told me about you."

Garrus smiled and said "Well, I have a feeling that she didn't fill you in on the whole thing. Especially the awesome parts about me saving her from insurmountable odds."

Laughing, Clementine nodded, sat down, and got comfortable. He grabbed a drink, sat down, and asked "Where to begin?"

Clementine replied "Maybe the beginning?

Chuckling, he told her about how he met Jane, their encounters while hunting Saren, the Normandy being destroyed, then being rebuilt by Cerberus, and then them taking down the Collectors. Though he tweaked some gruesome facts due to her age.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine listened to Garrus as he told her about giant battles, close calls, and other things. Before she went to see Jane, she had asked other people on the ship, but they knew nothing about walkers except for "husks". Other than that, no one seemed to know anything about the walkers except Jane and her group. Nothing about the hell she endured.

Once Garrus was done, he asked about her. Surprisingly, he knew to stay away from personal topics when he didn't know her that well. As she confided in the "turian", she couldn't help but like the sarcastic comments. Once they were done, he introduced her to the rest of the crew. She liked "Grunt" the most. He was funny in a child-like way. They were finally heading up to the bridge to meet the pilots.

As they walked onto the bridge, she heard "Welcome to the domain of the Supreme Commander of the Normandy, the Obliterator of the Reapers, the one, the only, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau of the Systems Alliance."

Garrus chuckled and said "Don't listen to him, Clementine. He likes to show off and tends to exaggerate. Just call him Joker, we all do."

Joker huffed indignantly and said "I do not."

Garrus laughed and said "Oh, really? What about the time at that bar where you were trying to convince the bartender that you deserved free drinks after you helped us save the Citadel by hopping in an Atlas and single-handedly, stopped the Cerberus assault force? Wasn't there a "It's Joking time" line in there?"

Joker paled as he asked "Shepard told you about that?"

EDI, while rolling her eyes, announced "Jeff, we're approaching the Earth we know."

Joker turned back around and said "Copy that, EDI. Clementine, you're in for a treat."

As the view in front of her cleared of blue waves, Clementine saw something she never thought she would. There was Earth, but it looked alive. As it came in closer, she could see thousands, if not millions of people reconstructing buildings and ships bigger than the one she was on! As the Normandy SR2 came in for a landing, she could see the buildings stretched across the horizon.

Days later

Jane's POV:

Clementine and the rest of the group were treated medically and put through therapy, due to their experience, and had reported no problems. Jane had met Garrus's father, Castis, and his sister, Solana. They'd welcomed her, though she could tell Castis was cautious and slightly mad due to her Spectre status. Guess Garrus hadn't been kidding back when he said his father wouldn't have liked her back on the Saren mission.

She told her mother about Clementine and Hannah fully understood and supported Jane in whatever she decided. So, today was the day. When Clementine and Kenny met her at a recently repaired park, they sat down and Jane said "Clem, I've been doing some thinking and I wanted to ask you. Do you want to be a part of my family? I understand that this may be going too fast and I'll never try to replace your parents or... Lee, but I'll do anything to protect you."

Looking down, waiting for an answer, she was surprised when she felt Clementine embrace her! She heard Clementine say "Thank you, Jane! Thank you so much!"

Jane smiled and comforted the child when she heard Kenny clear his throats and say "Thanks Jane. For giving her a family."

Jane grinned and said "Come on, Kenny. You're her family too. You can be the grumpy grandpa."

Kenny laughed and replied "No thanks. Molly already calls me that."

Jane laughed and she closed her eyes in Clementine's arms.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine couldn't believe it. It was over! She was safe! She had a family again! No walkers or anything else to take it away. As she opened her eyes, she saw something she couldn't believe! Her parents smiling and waving at her and before they faded, her mother blew her a kiss and they both disappeared.

Then when her eyes drifted to the right, she saw Lee smiling as he watched the scene. He was wearing the same clothes he always did, but clean and no tears. She heard "Goodbye Clem. Don't forget me and keep that hair short okay? It suits you."

Smiling, she nodded through her tears as she watched him turn around, start walking, and disappear into the sunlight. In her head, she whispered "I promise Lee. Thank you."

8 years later

James had completed his N7 training and was given a ship of his own command. He had a practically perfect record. He married Ashley 5 years later.

Javik was approached by multiple companies for movie deals and interviews, but instead he worked with Liara on a book until finally returning to the military where his true calling was.

Samara left for Thessia, and with her position as Justicar, started to rebuild Thessia's government and order. After that, she and her daughter, Falere, started to rebuild the Ardhat Yakshi monastery.

Jacob worked with Hackett to rebuild the fleets and stations that were destroyed by the Reaper Invasion. He and Brynn had a daughter and left for Ilium.

Jack and Miranda surprisingly got together due to the similar attitudes. Miranda and Oriana worked with Jack and rebuilt Grissom Academy and Freedom's Progress, which was now a real refugee camp for those whose homes were destroyed or are uninhabitable.

Grunt went home to Tuchanka with Wrex to find multiple females outside of his home. Let's just say he traded a shotgun for a stroller and a lot of binkies, but he always meets Wrex for an annual Thresher Maw hunt.

Wrex married Bakara, Garrus was the best man and the ceremony was short but beautiful. They had a daughter who, as they promised, named after Mordin in some way, but for obvious reasons, Wrex vetoed "Mordin" just as Bakara vetoed "Ass-Kicker."

Steve Cortez stuck to flying as long as he was able to. He went back to Earth after 3 more tours of duty and retired. He now works as an engineer in California.

Samantha Traynor was on the Normandy for 4 more years until she left and met Kelly Chambers. They settled down in Kansas, bought an old farm, adopted two kids, got a dog, and enjoyed life together.

Gabby and Donnelly stayed on the Normandy with Adams. They dated for four years until Donnelly got the courage to propose.

Kasumi disappeared, telling no one where she was going or if she was coming back.

Zaheed decided to retire after 7 more years of shooting and close calls. He now lives on a tropical world where he can relax for once in his life.

Liara left for Ilium and started to rebuild her information network. After she and Javik finished the book, she studied Synthesis, the Reapers, and their knowledge.

Tali returned to Rannoch and became a representative of the Quarians and the Geth. She married a Quarian named Rator'Sarrell vas Rorah and had a son named Raen'Zorah.

Luke and Molly got to know each other, dated for 3 years, which at the end of, he got the chance to propose.

Kenny was put through more therapy after several restless nights. He asked to be given custody of AJ and now, Kenny works as a merchant in Florida. He goes fishing from time to time and takes AJ with him.

AJ is now in 1st grade and is passing with flying colors. He considers Kenny to be his dad and Clementine as his sister.

Lilly joined the Alliance in hope for some closure. She worked through flight school and now works as a professional pilot.

Ashley went on to other assignments for 5 years. She then decided to take it easy and became a Spectre instructor. She enjoys teasing and playing with the candidates. She and James dated for 2 years until finally marrying.

Vince, Shel, Becca, Wyatt, and Russell decided to stick together and started a garage on Earth, fixing whatever they could, while Bonnie decided to stay on the Normandy to explore the galaxy.

Anderson soon retired after he left the hospital and settled down on Eden Prime with Kahlee Sanders.

Hackett stayed on as Admiral, where he spent the rest of his life.

Joker and EDI stayed together and with certain adjustments, Joker's bone strength was increased. EDI and Joker spent the rest of their lives together, though they had no idea what Synthesis did to their life span.

After Primarch Victus left the position, Garrus was offered the position. He refused and decided to stay on as military advisor. As he and Clementine got to know each other, they turned into strong friends.

When Jane had come back and recovered, she was offered the position of Councilor on the Citadel, but refused. After asking Joker, she had the Normandy to continue her career. She and Garrus were surprised when they discovered she was carrying twins after they went to see the doctor on her condition.

Cambius was the younger twin and looked almost turian, except his shorter fringe and softer skin. He had his mother's eyes and his father's ferocity.

The older twin was Isabella. She had her father's eyes and her mother's biotics. She looked more human with her dark red hair, but she also had scales along her body and talons at the end of her fingertips. After 3 years of being born, she earned the nickname "Trix" after getting Garrus to pick her up only to get an ball stuffed in his mouth. She first showed biotic talent at the age of four, when she pulled her toys to her instead of crawling over to them.

Clementine loved her new family, but could never forget her experiences from the past. She attended school and soon after elementary, she breezed through high school. At age 15, she graduated high school and college at 18. Soon after graduating, she enlisted and was placed under Hackett's command. She was soon approached by leadership and was enlisted into a new Council program. She was trained as an Infiltrator. Now, eight years after she'd been rescued from a fate unknown, she was part of a group who would change everything.

* * *

As Clementine sat in the chamber, she scanned the other people in the room. Before she did though, she looked down at her outfit. She wore black armor with areas of blue and outlines of red. To keep her family close.

One was a krogan named Torn who always, as long as she had known him, carried a weapon wherever he went. Today it was a krogan bowie knife, though it looked more like a giant cleaver in his hands. He had dark grey armor accented by green.

The next was a female turian Clementine had met in elementary school, Juvetia Opinus. She had black marks on her face, wore simple white and blue armor, had a similar skin tone to Garrus's, and was skilled in tactics. Clementine was also aware of the crush Javetia seemed to have on her.

A salarian named Cornum Zazel was a scientist at heart. He was always shaking, both in anticipation or nervousness. He wore a scientist outfit and was always typing away at his Omni-Tool.

A Quarian was sitting nervously to the right of Torn. Raen'Zorah had his mother's talent for technology. Clementine wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that he had a crush on her as well. He wore red armor accented by blue.

The next one was an Asari only know as Tamia. Tamia seemed more like a trickster than a scientist due to the fact that she had been smiling mischievously ever since she entered the room. She had a small tattoos on both sides of her face that looked like claw marks, had a deep blue skin tone, and wore simple clothes.

There was a human girl named Victoria or Vic, as she preferred. With strong biotics and language, she was very strong-willed. With her short white hair, near black eyes, and cold expressions, she was able to pull off a frightening appearance.

A drell named Thalek Siot had an impressive record. With perfect accuracy and tech skills, he was a great asset. He had aquamarine skin and the traditional drell jacket.

Then finally, there was a Geth who was nicknamed "Knight". He was a talented driver, pilot, and combat specialist. He could learn any fighting style and he was a prototype of a new Geth platform, meaning he was faster, stronger, and smarter. Hacker extraordinaire.

When she was done, she noticed a man entering the room. Straightening up, she watched as he announced "11 years ago, this galaxy was attacked by a threat we called the Reapers. Their agents attacked us before they finally invaded 8 years ago. One woman and her crew stood up to them and united the galaxy. With the Crucible, we ended the Reaper threat. That can never be allowed to happen again. Today, we've invited a special guest. The captain of the Normandy SR2, Commander Jane Shepard."

Jane looked the same as she did 8 years ago. When they noticed it, Liara found out that synthesis had reduced the aging process to barely a crawl. It allowed infants to mature, but once they got old enough, it would slow.

Jane cleared her throat and said "Thank you for the introduction, but as you said, I didn't do it alone. My friends helped me and some of them, I like to think of them as family. Unfortunately, some of my friends lost their lives in the war and they'll never be forgotten. But that's not why we are here. You're not here because you're the best of the best. Not because you're the smartest, strongest, or bravest. No, you're here because you want to be. Because you want the next challenge, the next battle, the next horizon. Now, as you know, a new threat has emerged. 200 years ago, humans realized Earth was too small. All of our species realized this at one time. Asari, Salarians, Turians, all of us decided to expand. To find a new place to grow and prosper. Now, we need to do that again. You will be the first of many groups to lead us. The Pathfinder teams. If you accept, you'll be given a new ship, top of the line weapons and supplies. A year will be given to you to set your affairs in order and to say your goodbyes. Your mission will last 5 years and once that time is up, you are to return to the Milky Way. So, who wants to go?"

Clementine was the first to raise her hand and one by one, the others raised theirs.

One year later

Clementine looked in awe at the ship in front of her. Designed like Jane's Normandy, but faster and it had deep-scanning technology. She looked back and went to say goodbye. Jane, with tears in her eyes, took her into an embrace and said "You come back. Please."

Clementine released her and said "The moment the 5 years are up, I'll come back. I promise."

She then hugged Garrus who said "Good luck Clem. Stay safe."

She turned to her siblings and said "Take care of Mom and Dad, okay? I'll come back soon."

She hugged everyone goodbye until only Kenny was left. He took her in her arms and said "I always knew you'd do something great. Lee would be proud."

Nodding, she turned, secured her pack onto her back, and boarded the ship. Turning back, she waved goodbye and heard a symphony of goodbyes. As the last of the crew came aboard, Knight activated the engines. Clementine smiled as she heard and felt the familiar roar of the engines of a starship as they shot into the sky and into space.

She watched as planets blurred by and when it stopped, they were on the edge of the Milky Way. She heard Juvetia say "Are you sure about this, Clem? This may be something none of us signed up for."

Clementine replied "I know Juvie. That's why we need to. I don't want to sit back and watch it happen. I want to be there. I want to see it. If that comes with a few bullets and plans that get torn apart, I'm okay with that. Because I know what I'm doing it for."

Juvetia nodded and went to her station. Clementine looked at the stars beyond, looked to Knight, and said "Engage the Dark Space Drive."

The next thing they knew, the ship was was covered in electricity and biotic energy and they rocketed into the black hole. When they cleared of the singularity, they were on the edge of the Andromeda galaxy. Smiling, Clementine took it all in and said quietly "Show me that horizon."

The End.

 **Endings are hard. No question about it. Any asshole with a keyboard can type out a beginning, but endings are really hard. You try to tie it all up as best you can, but you always miss something and then the fans complain. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass. Then again, nothing really ends does it?- Chuck, Supernatural, 5th season, Swan Song. More or less exact quote.**

The End?

 **With what's happened, I hope you enjoyed this and a Merry Christmas to you all. This story was dedicated to the lost souls of Mass Effect and The Walking Dead. Now I'd like to request that all of you think of your favorite moments with these characters with your favorite song. The official song of this story is Carry on Wayward Son: Lullaby Female Version. I want to know who did that, so if you know, please tell me? Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
